The Cheshire Cat
by Hon'yaku no Yasha
Summary: TRADUCTION. Naruto commande un chat rare sur internet… Mais il se retrouve avec un humanoïde à la place ! Pire, l'humanoïde n'arrête pas d'essayer de profiter de lui ! Est-ce que Naruto le rendra ? Est-ce que Sasuke le laissera faire ? Inspiré du manga Love Neco
1. Information

**Titre** : The Cheshire Cat

.

**Auteur** : Tanuki-Mara

.  
><strong>Traducteurs<strong> : Thalira, Jen-Uchi , Yzanmyo, nina-chan, Myuiko, Haganemaru

.  
><strong>Bêtalectrices<strong> : Myuiko/Tamaki/Opelleam

.  
><strong>Genre<strong> : Yaoi/romance

.  
><strong>Couple<strong> : SasuNaru

.  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong> : Les personnages de _Naruto_ ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la création géniale et la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto.

.

**Disclaimer spécial** : La fiction originale _The Cheshire Cat _ ne nous appartient pas. L'auteur et propriétaire a donné son autorisation à notre chef d'équipe, Haganemaru, pour la traduction en français.

.

**Résumé** : Naruto commande un chat rare sur internet… Mais il se retrouve avec un humanoïde à la place ! Pire, l'humanoïde n'arrête pas d'essayer de profiter de lui ! Est-ce que Naruto le rendra ? Est-ce que Sasuke le laissera faire ? Inspiré du manga _Love Neco_.

.

**Note de la team** :

Salutation les gens !

Ici, Haganemaru pour vous informer de ce qui va suivre dans les… quelques mois, je dirais :P

Vous retrouverez **toutes les deux semaines** un chapitre de The Cheshire Cat. Cette fiction est déjà intégralement traduite et à moitié BêtaCorrigée. D'ici qu'on arrive aux chapitres actuellement nos corrigés, ils le seront ) J'ai toute confiance en mes correctrices.

Pourquoi avoir voulu traduire cette fiction… je dirais que comme je suis une NaruSasukienne, tous mes projets « préférés » étaient du NaruSasu, seulement, les amateurs de l'autre côté seront également ravi de savoir que nous avons aussi du SasuNaru en préparation.

C'est une fiction amusante et douce, les chapitres ne sont pas très long mais nous espérons de tout cœur que vous apprécierez notre travail et n'hésiterez pas à nous en faire part.

.

**A propos des review :**

Surtout, n'hésitez pas à en poster, comme ce sont des projets qui nous tiennent à cœur et surtout les premiers, nous désirons tout savoir niveau orthographe, traduction etc…

Même si nous ne vous répondons pas personnellement (surtout en cas de « no-question »), il y aura toujours un petit mot de la traductrice dont le nom sera en haut de chapitre à chaque fois.

Bien sur, si vous désirez ne mettre qu'un petit commentaire ici et un commentaire très développé sur la fiction original, ce sera tout bénéfice pour la team et l'auteur. Vous retrouverez le lien de ladite fiction en favori.

.

**La traduction vous intéresse ?** N'hésitez pas non plus à venir nous rejoindre, pas mal de projet sont en attente ou en cours, si vous désirez nous aider, c'est pas de soucis, tout ce que je demande, c'est l'assurance que le travail sera rendu et non pas « pour faire joli, je suis dans une team de Trad ». Les durées de rendus ne sont pas excessive et le groupe est très ouvert et convivial, un vrai bonheur (et je ne dis pas ça pour faire plaisir).  
>Nous avons en projet du NaruSasu, du SasuNaru, du DMHP mais également et éventuellement, du TRHP.<p>

Si cela vous intéresse donc, pensez à venir nous voir sur le forum :

http&:/&/&zashikino&yasha.&forumactif.&net/ (pensez à enlever les &)

**Bonne journée à vous et à de suite pour le premier chapitre de The Cheshire Cat ^^**


	2. Chapter 1

**Traducteur **: Thalira

* * *

><p>Chapitre un<p>

* * *

><p>Uzumaki Naruto avait toujours été seul tout au long de sa vie.<p>

Orphelin, il avait eu l'habitude d'être seul puisque personne ne l'avait jamais adopté. Pendant sa scolarité, il n'avait pas eu d'amis, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne rencontre quelques personnes qui virent le vrai Naruto. Il vivait seul, travaillant dur avec un emploi bien rémunéré et il avait déjà mis de côté une petite somme.

Pourtant, il était encore seul. Malgré un physique assez attirant, avec des cheveux blonds et des yeux d'un bleu frappant, un corps mince que la plupart des femmes – et des hommes – enviaient ainsi qu'un beau bronzage, Naruto ne vivait avec personne, ne sortait avec personne et ne voulait sortir avec personne.

Alors quand il entendit frapper à sa porte un après-midi, il savait exactement ce que c'était. Il savait qu'il se sentait seul, alors il s'était décidé à acheter un animal – un chat pour être exact. Déterminer à utiliser une partie de ses économies, Naruto avait parcouru internet jusqu'à ce qu'il ne découvre une espèce rare, connue sous le nom de « Uchiha ». Il en acheta un immédiatement, ravi d'acquérir un animal si peu commun.

Naruto ouvrit grand la porte pour découvrir un homme grand, aux cheveux argentés, lui souriant avec des documents sous le bras. Des yeux vairons brillaient joyeusement sur un visage régulier.

- Vous devez être Uzumaki-san, murmura-t-il après avoir lu ses papiers. Je suis Hatake Kakashi.

- Un peu! cria Naruto, brandissant son poing en l'air. Où est mon chat ?

- Par là, siffla Kakashi, mettant ses papiers sous le nez du jeune homme tout en pointant quelques espaces vides. Signez juste ici, ici, ici, et là.

Ce dernier lui arracha le stylo des mains, gribouillant sa signature sur le papier.

- Merci Uzumaki-san, sifflota l'homme aux cheveux d'argent. Faites-vous plaisir avec Sasuke !

Après ça, il fit un pas de coté, ses yeux tout sourire. Naruto ouvrit les siens en grand au moment où l'homme bougea.

Se tenant derrière lui, un homme.

Mais en même temps, ce n'en était pas vraiment un.

Il avait des cheveux noir bleuté pointant à l'arrière de sa tête, de remuantes oreilles de chat de la même couleur, posées là où aurait dû être des oreilles normales. Son corps ferme et musclé était dans une position désinvolte, une longue queue soyeuse s'enroulant autour de sa taille. Des yeux noirs détaillèrent lentement Naruto, traçant chaque centimètre de son corps, petit à petit. Ces yeux étaient remplis de profondes émotions, des émotions bien trop humaines.

- C'est quoi ce bordel ! hurla Naruto. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Voici Sasuke, continua Kakashi. Amusez-vous bien !

Puis il tourna les talons et descendit le couloir. Le jeune homme le regarda bouche bée pendant quelques instants.

- Hé ! cria-t-il. Je n'ai pas commandé ça !

- Hn, idiot.

Naruto se retourna vers la voix sombre et veloutée, ses yeux furieux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? hurla-t-il.

Sasuke était appuyé contre le mur, à côté de son appartement, un sourire nonchalant sur son visage.

- Je t'ai traité d'idiot, idiot, répondit ce dernier d'une voix traînante.

Naruto sentit son visage s'enflammer de rage, le regard furieux envers cet hybride suffisant.

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, bâtard ! répondit-il dans un cri strident.

Sasuke roula des yeux avant de les laisser flâner dans l'appartement. Il examina le canapé orange, la table basse sombre et les bibliothèques sobres. La télévision était grande, comme l'était la taille de la collection de DVD à côté. Il était évident que Naruto ne sortait pas beaucoup.

- Mais où est-ce que tu crois aller ?

Le chat s'arrêta à l'intérieur et se retourna, en lui faisant un petit sourire, à faire fondre le cœur de n'importe qui.

- A la maison, idiot, répondit-il simplement.

Naruto cligna des yeux avant de froncer les sourcils.

- Ça n'est pas ta maison, bâtard ! hurla-t-il comme il se précipitait après lui. Je ne veux pas de toi !

Le blondinet semblait avoir finalement touché un point sensible. Sasuke se retourna pour lui faire face de ses yeux sombres avant qu'il ne bouge. _Vite_. Une minute, Naruto lançait un regard furieux au brun, et la suivante il se trouvait lui-même plaqué au mur à côté de la porte, le chat le menaçant de toute sa hauteur.

- C'est ma maison, murmura celui-ci, tu es mon propriétaire, ma place est ici avec toi.

- Tu ne m'appartiens pas ! cria Naruto, essayant de le repousser. Je… Je vais te ramener !

- Je fais l'affaire, grogna Sasuke, poussant un peu plus son corps contre celui de son vis à vis. Fais avec.

Naruto n'essaya plus de repousser le mâle certainement plus fort que lui, se réappuyant contre le mur.

- Ça n'est pas juste ! se plaignit-il. Tu n'es pas du tout ce que je cherchais chez un animal !

Sasuke recula, relâchant son maître avant de le regarder curieusement.

- Que cherchais-tu ? demanda-t-il, regardant sur le côté et fourrant ses mains dans les poches de son simple pantalon noir. Tu sais, chez un animal de compagnie ?

- J'en aurais voulu un qui m'attende quand je rentre du travail, grogna Naruto. Un qui s'allonge sur mes genoux, qui dorme pendant que je le caresse…

Sasuke grommela à l'écoute du petit rêve éveillé de son propriétaire. Celui-ci rougit, ses yeux revenant sur le chat.

- Tu vois bâtard ! fit claquer Naruto. Tu ne conviens pas !

Les yeux du brun brillèrent comme il avançait, attrapant la main de ce dernier.

- Hein ? Naruto cligna des yeux à leurs mains emmêlées. Qu'est-ce que tu… ?

Sasuke le traîna dans la pièce sobrement décorée jusqu'au canapé orange devant eux. Il l'y jeta avant de se laisser tomber à coté de lui.

Alors que Naruto se plaignait de ce sévère traitement, le chat s'étira rapidement à côté de lui, ses jambes dépassant du bord du canapé, comme il reposait sa tête et ses épaules sur ses genoux.

- Là, marmonna-t-il, caresse mes cheveux.

L'autre le regarda bizarrement avant de secouer la tête lentement.

- Tu es fou ! dit-il d'un ton sec.

Sasuke leva son bras pour se saisir de la main halée, la plaçant sur sa tête, lui faisant toucher ses doux cheveux. Alors, il ferma les yeux, relâchant un petit soupir.

Le blondinet fixa le chat complètement relaxé sur ses genoux. C'était en quelque sorte ce qu'il voulait…

Il caressa avec hésitation ses cheveux, sentant les douces mèches entre ses doigts. Sasuke soupira encore, avant qu'un doux ronronnement n'emplisse le salon, signe de son bien-être certain. Naruto le caressa un peu plus, enchanté par le son émis. Avant qu'il ne le sache Sasuke dormait.

L'homme observa le chat un peu plus longtemps avant qu'il ne commence à réaliser.

_Mais que vient-il de se passer ?_

* * *

><p>- Abruti de chat, râla Naruto comme il touillait son mélange. Il s'invite chez moi… Il m'énerve… Il dort sur moi…<p>

Il ignora le petit grognement venant de derrière lui alors qu'il versait la sauce dans son wok. Sasuke était en train de bouder depuis que Naruto l'avait - si gentiment - balancé sur le sol pour le réveiller.

Le blond se servit son repas dans un bol avant de s'asseoir à sa petite table. Il ignora le chat qui critiquait ouvertement la cuisine de ses yeux. Il savait que ça n'était pas beaucoup, du fait de sa sobriété. Le comptoir était gris, les placards en bois. Mais c'était sympa, douillet et pratique. Naruto n'aimait pas étaler son argent. Il en avait assez, assez pour acheter Sasuke.

En parlant de lui…

- Oh, crétin, grogna-t-il. Où est mon assiette ?

Naruto avala sa bouchée, levant un sourcil vers le chat boudeur. Ce dernier s'accouda sur la table, les yeux plissés alors qu'il fixait son propriétaire. Il réussit à rendre sa pose à la fois suppliante et exigeante. Ses yeux étaient profonds et sombres, ses mèches les encadrant.

- Va te faire à manger, marmonna Naruto la bouche pleine. J'ai acheté de la nourriture pour chat, je ne pense pas que tu en veuilles.

- Est-ce que j'ai l'air de vouloir manger de la nourriture pour chat ? grogna Sasuke. Donne-moi de la tienne.

- Non ! dit-il d'un ton sec, ramenant son bol sur sa poitrine. Va te faire ta propre nourriture !

- Très bien.

Le brun se leva, ses yeux brillant diaboliquement. Il avança de son incroyable grâce pour se tenir à côté de Naruto, sa main serpentant pour attraper le menton de celui-ci.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda le blond. Sasu…

Sasuke se rapprocha, son souffle se perdant sur le visage de son vis à vis.

- Bien alors, je vais juste la prendre de ta bouche.

Les lèvres du chat se fermèrent rapidement sur celles de son maître, faisant s'écarquiller ses yeux et tomber le bol sur la table, personne ne remarquant la nourriture renversée. Ses yeux se fermèrent contre sa volonté, alors que la langue exigeante de Sasuke séparait ses lèvres. Naruto s'appuya un peu plus, ne remarquant pas le chat qui rassemblait un peu de vivres dans sa bouche, les ramenant dans la sienne.

Son esprit sembla lui revenir et rapidement, il le repoussa.

- Va-t-en ! cria-t-il. Merde, pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait ça ?

- Parce que j'ai faim, répondit Sasuke en haussant les épaules, avalant sa pitance.

- Ça ne te donne pas le droit de m'embrasser ! hurla Naruto, repoussant sa chaise et s'éloignant.

- C'était le meilleur moyen, répondit le brun, s'avançant devant l'homme terrifié. Puisque tu n'aurais pas cuisiné pour moi.

Il leva la tête du blondinet, s'avançant pour capturer à nouveau ses lèvres. Celui-ci couina, voulant se débarrasser de lui, mais Sasuke le retenait, son autre bras s'insinuant autour de sa taille fine. Son corps fut ramené contre celui du chat, maintenu par ce dernier.

- Ngh – non ! Naruto s'arracha, secouant la tête. Non !

Il s'éloigna de son bourreau, les yeux écarquillés et terrifié. Sasuke ricana, sa langue glissant sur ses lèvres comme il s'avançait encore. Naruto brailla, le repoussant alors qu'il s'enfuyait de la pièce.

- Ahh ! hurla-t-il. Chat pervers !

Ce dernier roulait des yeux, s'asseyant à table. Il ramassa le bol et prit les baguettes. Sans hésitation, il commença à manger le repas, un petit sourire sur ses lèvres.

Son propriétaire avait si bon goût.

* * *

><p>- Bon, Sasuke ! annonça Naruto d'une voix lente comme s'il parlait à un enfant de cinq ans. Tu vas dormir sur le canapé !<p>

Le chat leva un sourcil, alors qu'il observait son maître. Il portait un large haut orange et un pantalon noir déformé. Sasuke ne pouvait que vouloir lui retirer ces vêtements jusqu'à ce qu'il soit complètement nu et impuissant face à sa volonté.

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il, mettant ses mains dans ses poches.

Il était encore tout habillé.

- J'ai acheté un lit pour mon chat, grogna Naruto, montrant un panier au sol. Mais tu es trop grand.

- Je ne dormirai pas sur le canapé, siffla Sasuke.

Il était un Uchiha. Les Uchiha ne dormaient pas sur des canapés.

- Fais avec.

- Tu le devras bien ! argua l'humain, tapant du pied par terre. Jusqu'à ce que je te rapporte !

Sasuke enleva simplement son haut, ignorant le petit cri du blondinet. Son pantalon suivit, tombant en un tas sur le sol. Du pied, il poussa le tout de côté, gardant son boxer.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? cria Naruto. Remets tes vêtements !

- Non.

Sasuke fut sur lui en deux secondes, le prenant dans ses bras tout en le tenant contre lui. Naruto continuait de crier, essayant de se dégager hors de la prise ferme du chat. Ce dernier le jeta simplement sur le lit avant d'y grimper lui aussi. Naruto essaya de se démener afin de descendre du lit, mais l'autre le retenait, emmêlant leurs jambes et enroulant sa queue autour de lui.

- Pousse-toi ! hurla-t-il. Bâtard ! Dégage !

- Dors, ordonna son chat.

Naruto continuait de se débattre, essayant de se défaire de l'emprise de Sasuke. Celui-ci soupira avant d'embrasser à pleine bouche le cou du blond. Il se figea immédiatement.

- C'est parti…

Un doux ronronnement s'éleva du chat, emplissant la pièce et se propageant de sa poitrine jusqu'en Naruto. Ce dernier ne put que se relaxer entièrement contre lui, ses yeux se fermant doucement comme il soufflait. Sasuke était assez confortable.

Celui-ci ricana lorsqu'il vit que son maître était endormi. L'adorable main du blond était venue se reposer sur le buste du chat, sa bouche entrouverte alors qu'un doux bruit emplissait la chambre. Sasuke continuait de ronronner, complètement satisfait avec son splendide propriétaire dans les bras.

Il plaça un doux baiser sur la tête de son idiot avant de fermer ses propres yeux. Il ne s'était pas attendu à avoir un maître si parfait.

Et il allait faire en sorte que Naruto ne le renvoie pas.


	3. Chapter 2

Traducteur : Jen-Uchi

* * *

><p><strong>Note de la traductrice du chapitre précédent<strong> : Merci à vous tous pour vos commentaires. Ca fait plaisir de voir qu'un premier travail est apprécié et ça me motive un peu plus pour la suite. Je suis contente de savoir que j'ai réussis à vous transmettre ce que j'ai ressentit en lisant cette histoire la première fois. En espérant que la suite vous accroche tout autant ^^ bonne lecture

Merci (dans le désordre) donc à kiwibanane, Neska (Bah non, il s'étirait bel et bien sur le sofa XD C'est une situation étrange mais Sasuke est un chat :P Merci pour tes conseils, nous essayerons de faire attention ensuite), saranya55, Waanzin die (Oh oui, Sasuke est OOC XD), Mily-y, Hoshiya-sama (Bah oui, deux semaines, il nous faut le temps pour traduire et corriger d'autres fictions ^^ Ainsi, celle-ci est quasiment terminée en correction et la suivante est complétement traduite et presque totalement corrigée), laanais (Effectivement, ces phrases sont toujours un peu étrange à lire, on oublie où est le récit et la narration, nous essayerons d'y faire attention également), belladu57, P'tit Pingouin, Amaterasu Chi, Tanuki-chan (Nous la remercierons quand toute la fiction sera postée, ainsi, elle aura un aperçu général de sa fiction côté français donc... il ne faut pas hésiter à la commenter :P), Thecrasy, Kuroi-Hoshi13 et asukafox (Tu le verras, mais souvent, l'ordre dans le couple est expliqué dans la page d'information de la fiction).

Par contre, je me rends compte qu'un genre oublié... **il y a du MPreg dans cette fiction**, ne vous affolez pas, c'est expliqué pourquoi ;)

Merci également à ceux qui ont réviewé le dernier chapitre de Puppy lovin', tous ces petits messages nous ont fait extrêmement plaisir.

* * *

><p>Chapitre deux<p>

* * *

><p>- Bon, écoutez <em>Kakashi<em>, grogna Naruto, résistant à l'envie d'ajouter « si c'est vraiment votre prénom » à la fin. Ce que je dis, c'est que Sasuke n'est pas du tout ce que j'avais commandé ! J'avais commandé un chat !

- _Sasuke n'est-il pas un chat_ ? La voix de Kakashi était écœurante de bonne humeur à travers le téléphone.

- Bah, je suppose, grogna le blond. Mais je voulais dire un chat-chat, genre un félin ! Non pas un truc mi-homme qui fait peur !

- _Vous avez commandé la race Uchiha, non_ ? demanda Kakashi après avoir feuilleté quelques papiers.

Naruto serra le téléphone plus fortement, se laissant choir sur le divan.

- Ouais ! affirma-t-il. C'était nommé « La race Uchiha » ou quelque chose du genre.

- _C'est ce qu'il est_, répondit Kakashi avec un ton joyeux. _Il _est_ la race Uchiha_.

- Mais ce n'est pas un chat ! cria Naruto en bondissant sur ses pieds. C'est un pervers qui ne fait que me peloter !

- _Oh ! Mais c'est facilement réparable_ ! s'exclama Kakashi au téléphone.

Les yeux du blondinet s'illuminèrent.

- Vraiment ? demanda-t-il, serrant le téléphone des deux mains. Comment ?

- _Couchez avec lui_.

- QUOI ?

Naruto faillit faire tomber le téléphone à la suggestion de Kakashi, le rattrapant à la dernière minute. Il le regarda de haut, en essayant de ne pas paniquer.

- C'est de la zoophilie, espèce d'idiot ! cria-t-il. Vous avez quoi dans la tête ?

- _Ce n'est pas de la zoophilie_, gronda ce dernier. _C'est ce pour quoi Sasuke est fait : Le sexe._

- AAH ! Naruto frappa sa tête contre la table basse. Noooooon…

Une main pâle arracha le téléphone de la sienne. Il leva les yeux pour tomber sur Sasuke qui le regardait de haut en collant le combiné à son oreille.

- Il ne me rendra pas, lâcha celui-ci. Il ne rappellera plus.

Il raccrocha avant de le poser sur son support.

- Ne fais plus ça ! cria Naruto en bondissant sur ses pieds. Vilain chat !

Ce dernier saisit le tee-shirt du blond, le retourna et le plaqua contre le mur. Naruto gémit alors que Sasuke plantait ses yeux dans les siens.

- Je suis ton animal, grogna-t-il. Tu m'as acheté. Tu m'as _voulu_.

- Non, je ne veux pas ! cria l'autre. Je ne veux pas !

Sasuke laissa échapper un grognement avant de jeter son maître par terre. Avant que ce dernier ne puisse réagir, il était à cheval sur lui, serrant ses mains. Le blondinet hurla, essayant de le repousser. Le chat eut un sourire moqueur alors qu'il voyait Naruto préoccupé par ses mains.

- Tu oublies Naruto, ronronna-t-il. J'ai un autre...

Les yeux bleus s'écarquillèrent alors que la queue du brun s'élevait derrière lui.

- Qu'est-ce que...?

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent encore plus alors que l'appendice s'approchait.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire avec ça ?

Sasuke eut un sourire moqueur, ses mains gardant leur emprise sur celles de Naruto pendant que sa queue glissait vers la ceinture du pantalon du jeune homme.

- Aujourd'hui, je vais te faire prendre ton pied avec elle.

- QUOI ?

Naruto essaya de lutter alors que la queue de Sasuke glissait dans son pantalon.

- Dégage !

Son chat l'ignora, se penchant pour traîner sa langue jusqu'en haut du cou du blond pendant que sa queue s'enroulait autour de son sexe. Il commença à le caresser, souriant d'un air satisfait aux gémissements que l'autre lâchait.

- Non, gémit Naruto. Tu ne peux pas… Non... Ahh !

La queue de Sasuke le rapprochait de la fin, le faisant onduler et se tortiller. Sasuke se pencha pour lui lécher le cou, goûtant la peau délicate. Naruto avait un arôme délicieux, et à chaque fois que Sasuke y goûtait, il en devenait de plus en plus accro.

L'appendice autour de son sexe l'envoyait dans une spirale de plaisir. Il remarqua à peine la langue traînant le long de son cou, et ses mains n'essayaient plus de repousser Sasuke, mais s'accrochaient à lui comme jamais. Il était de plus en plus près du bord.

Les yeux du chat le dévorèrent lorsque son dos s'arqua. Il relâcha un grand souffle frémissant quand il atteignit l'orgasme. Un faible gémissement sortit de sa gorge quand il vint, se répandant sur son pantalon et la queue de Sasuke.

Il haletait fortement alors qu'il regardait le brun à travers des yeux embrumés. Ce dernier lui fit un sourire en coin, retirant sa queue de son pantalon. Il porta l'appendice gracile à sa bouche, sortant sa langue pour lécher le sperme qui l'entachait.

Le souffle de Naruto s'arrêta à cette vue avant de reprendre conscience. Avec un grand cri, il le poussa loin de lui, se précipita hors de la pièce, dans le couloir et vers sa chambre à coucher. Sasuke eut un petit rire alors qu'il finissait de nettoyer sa queue, les yeux fixés sur le couloir où son maître avait disparu.

Le brun commençait à l'atteindre.

* * *

><p>Naruto lança un regard furieux vers les yeux noirs qui le regardaient avec confusion. Il plissa les siens encore plus, son nez en touchant presque un autre.<p>

- Naruto, qu'est-ce que tu fous, mec ?

En entendant la voix de son maître, Akamaru sortit sa langue pour lécher le visage du blond. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils et se pencha en arrière pour l'éviter. Son regard se dirigea du gros chien à son maître.

- Eh Kiba, gémit-il au brun hirsute. Comment ça se fait que _toi_ t'as un animal normal ?

Kiba leva les yeux au ciel, s'asseyant sur le divan en face de celui de Naruto. Le gros chien sauta tout de suite, se blottissant à côté de lui sur le divan.

- C'est parce que je ne suis pas un attardé, expliqua-t-il. Je n'ai pas commandé un animal sur le net.

Naruto grogna en se laissant aller sur le sofa de son voisin. Kiba vivait en face, de l'autre côté du couloir, ils étaient bons amis. Son gros chien, Akamaru, était silencieux et bien éduqué, il était donc autorisé à rester. De toute façon, ce n'était pas comme si Kiba l'aurait laisser tomber.

- Mon chat stupide me moleste, grommela Naruto. C'est un pervers...

La porte de l'appartement de Kiba s'ouvrit soudainement et ledit chat entra d'un air furieux.  
>Ses yeux se plissèrent en regardant Naruto.<p>

- Bon, idiot, grogna-t-il. Ça va faire bientôt une heure que...

Sasuke se figea, ses yeux s'écarquillant en fixant l'autre divan. De sa place, à côté de Kiba, Akamaru grogna, montrant les dents au chat. Les deux animaux restèrent figés avec un regard sauvage alors que les maîtres réalisaient soudainement ce qu'il était en train de se passer.

« Oh merde... » Alors que la même pensée traversait, en même temps, la tête des deux humains, Akamaru grogna, se jetant du divan vers Sasuke. Avant que le chat ne puisse bouger un bras pour se protéger le visage, Akamaru était sur lui, ses crocs s'enfonçant dans un bras pâle alors que les deux animaux chutaient au sol.

Naruto laissa un cri assez féminin s'échapper d'entre ses lèvres, se jetant sur Akamaru et le détachant de Sasuke. Kiba attrapa le chien par son collier, tirant fortement. Celui-ci obéit à son maître et s'éloigna de l'autre animal en grognant.

Naruto fut sur son chat en quelques secondes. Ce dernier trouva alors son maître enroulé autour de son buste, tenant son bras avec précaution en criant à Kiba d'appeler une ambulance.

- L'ambulance ou le vétérinaire ? Demanda ce dernier avec un léger ricanement.

Naruto releva sa tête et le fixa de son regard bleu glacé.

- Ce n'est pas drôle ! cria-t-il. Fais quelque chose !

Il retourna son attention vers Sasuke, pressant doucement un pull trouvé au sol sur sa blessure. Une fois couverte, il blottit son visage contre le torse du chat, remarquant à peine qu'il était agenouillé entre les jambes écartées de l'animal.

- Idiot, murmura doucement Sasuke. Ce n'est pas si grave.

Naruto l'attrapa par son col et le tira plus près.

- Tu n'as pas intérêt à mourir, putain, siffla-t-il. Ne meurs pas, putain !

Sasuke enroula son bras intact autour du blondinet, le serrant contre lui. Ce dernier pressa son corps contre celui de son chat, voulant chercher le réconfort dans l'obscurité et la chaleur.

Le félin regarda Kiba par-dessus la chevelure d'or. Ce dernier roula des yeux avant de prendre le téléphone près de lui.

- Je vais appeler ma sœur, murmura-t-il. Elle est vétérinaire.

Les yeux de Sasuke se rétrécirent et il serra Naruto encore plus. Kiba ignora le regard furieux.

- Mec, t'es à demi-chat, souligna-t-il en tapant le numéro, et Akamaru est un chien, c'est logique…

Kiba sortit de la pièce à grands pas en collant le téléphone à son oreille. Sasuke berça patiemment son maître d'avant en arrière, caressant son dos en ignorant la douleur dans son bras. Un vétérinaire… S'il avait été humain, il aurait été emmené chez un médecin. Bien sûr, s'il l'avait été, ce stupide chien ne l'aurait pas attaqué. Merde, et Naruto l'aurait sûrement déjà accepté plutôt que de flipper chaque fois qu'il le touchait.

Sasuke resserra son étreinte sur un blondinet tremblotant, ignorant son mantra de « Ne meurs pas, ne meurs pas, ne meurs pas… ».

* * *

><p>Dire que Sasuke fascina Inuzuka Hana était un euphémisme. Elle tira ses oreilles, pelota sa queue et lui fit montrer ses dents, stupéfaite - jusqu'à ce qu'il lui morde la main. Son cri de douleur amena l'attention de Naruto sur elle. En un instant, il se dégagea des bras de son chat, plaqua Hana et lui hurla de « réparer » Sasuke.<p>

Le chat grogna, tendant la main pour reprendre son maître dans ses bras. Ce dernier ne lutta pas, il l'entoura simplement des siens. Sasuke tendit son bras blessé vers le vétérinaire.

- Tu vas devoir travailler avec lui ici, dit-il.

Il ne le lâcherait pas. Hana hocha la tête, avant de prendre sa trousse de soins et de l'ouvrir.

Elle était douée dans son travail. Elle nettoya la plaie de Sasuke rapidement et efficacement, avant de la bander proprement. Elle griffonna un numéro pour Naruto, à appeler si ça s'infectait, mais elle en doutait. Durant tout le temps où le vétérinaire avait travaillé, le blondinet était resté blotti contre Sasuke, serrant son haut en grommelant.

Ayant terminé, Hana se releva. Elle se dirigea immédiatement à l'endroit où Akamaru boudait. Elle se pencha, le visage inexpressif alors que celui-ci la regardait aussi, puis elle donna un petit coup sur sa truffe.

- Vilain chien ! gronda-t-elle.

Akamaru laissa échapper un gémissement bas, ses oreilles baissées.

- Il ne faut pas attaquer Sasuke !

Akamaru se glissa hors de la salle quand Hana sortit. Une fois sa sœur partie, Kiba s'approcha de Naruto et se pencha pour lui toucher le dos.

- Eh Naruto, murmura-t-il. Ce n'est pas grave.

Un grognement sourd sortit de la gorge de Sasuke alors qu'il tirait son maître loin du toucher de Kiba. Ce dernier leva un sourcil avant de reculer légèrement.

- Whoa, dit-il en riant, t'es si jaloux ?

Sasuke ignora l'homme au chien bruyant, câlinant Naruto de plus près et profitant de ce moment avec son maître. Si seulement ce dernier était tout le temps aussi affectueux. Sasuke enroula sa queue et ses bras autour de sa taille, enfouissant son nez dans les mèches d'or, avant d'en respirer profondément l'odeur.

Naruto poussa un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'il se rendit compte que son chat était sain et sauf. Il était hors de danger. Il allait bien. Il avait eu tellement peur − Sasuke avait été en danger et son corps avait juste réagi. Il avait voulu s'assurer qu'il allait bien, s'assurer qu'il était toujours là. Alors, il avait…

Les yeux de Naruto s'ouvrirent soudainement quand il réalisa qu'il était enveloppé dans les bras du félin, la queue du chat ondulant autour de lui.

- AAH ! ESPÈCE DE CHAT PERVERS !

* * *

><p>Sasuke ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire alors qu'il se laissait aller en arrière sur sa chaise, regardant Naruto se démener dans la cuisine pour lui faire à manger. Son maître avait été extrêmement gentil avec lui depuis l'accident, prenant soin de lui et le servant.<p>

Celui-ci posa l'assiette devant son animal, souriant à Sasuke. Il voulait que le chat reste heureux. Il avait récemment réalisé que lorsqu'il devenait malheureux, il commençait à le molester. Alors oui, un Sasuke heureux était un Sasuke gentil.

Celui-ci leva un sourcil devant la nourriture, avant de regarder Naruto.

- Je suis blessé, dit-il avec un sourire amusé. Tu dois me nourrir.

Les yeux du blond se rétrécirent brièvement avant de soupirer et de s'asseoir à côté du chat. Garder le chat heureux. Garder le chat heureux. Il attrapa un morceau de sushi dans l'assiette après avoir pris les baguettes et le pressa contre les lèvres de Sasuke. Celui-ci sourit, sa langue sortant d'entre ses lèvres pour laper le morceau avant d'ouvrir complètement la bouche. Naruto mit le bout de nourriture dedans, hochant la tête avec satisfaction quand Sasuke mâcha avec obéissance. Il se retira, mais une main pâle s'élança pour saisir la sienne. Ses yeux fixant les siens, le chat abaissa ses lèvres sur la main de Naruto, léchant un bout de riz égaré.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-il alors que Sasuke continuait de le lécher. Sasuke ?

- Les chats lèchent toujours leurs maîtres, répondit l'autre en un haussement d'épaules.

Les yeux du blond se plissèrent.

- Arrête ça, ordonna-t-il.

Sasuke lécha sa main une fois de plus avant d'obéir.

Naruto prit un nouveau morceau de nourriture et le chat ouvrit aussitôt sa bouche pâle. Il le nourrit rapidement, trempant les sushis dans la sauce de soja ou de wasabi quand Sasuke le demandait.

- Je suppose que tu vas rester un moment, murmura Naruto, oubliant complètement son plan de « Garder Sasuke heureux. ». Je ne peux pas vraiment te retourner blessé.

- Tu ne vas pas me retourner du tout, grogna Sasuke, lançant un regard furieux à son maître.

- T'es visiblement délirant quand t'es malade, murmura ce dernier en reposant les baguettes. Nous en reparlerons plus tard.

Il se leva, sortant de la cuisine. Sasuke plissa ses yeux en regardant Naruto sortir. Il n'y avait aucun moyen que ce dernier le rende.

* * *

><p>Comme d'habitude cette nuit-là, Sasuke refusa de dormir sur le divan. La fierté de Naruto l'empêcha de dormir lui-même dessus. Son animal ne le ferait en aucun cas sortir de son lit. Il avait essayé d'imposer des limites strictes chaque nuit durant la semaine où Sasuke avait été avec lui, constituées de « bulles d'espace personnel » et d'opinions bien arrêtées sur le ronflement, mais Sasuke brisait toujours la plupart des règles, envahissant joyeusement l'espace personnel de Naruto, enroulant sa queue autour de lui et le rapprochant de plus près.<p>

Il finissait toujours dans les bras du chat, le visage enflammé alors même qu'il se détendait dans la chaude étreinte. Il ne l'admettrait jamais, mais ce n'était pas si mal. Sasuke était toujours câlin quand il revenait de son travail. Il était évident que Naruto lui manquait pendant la journée et dire qu'il n'aimait pas que quelqu'un l'attende, se languissant de lui, quand il rentrait à la maison aurait été un énorme mensonge.

Donc, cette nuit-là, Naruto se retrouvait à lire un livre, recroquevillé contre la poitrine de Sasuke qui ronronnait à son oreille. C'était assez agréable. Le chat n'était pas trop vicieux et gardait ses mains − et sa queue − pour lui. Le seul signe d'affection était l'étreinte qu'ils partageaient et la main qui glissait dans les doux cheveux de Naruto.

Ce dernier bâilla bruyamment en clignant des yeux comme un hibou. Il était fatigué. La main dans ses cheveux disparut tout à coup, pour ne réapparaître qu'afin de prendre le livre.

- Hein ? Naruto regarda le brun qui marquait sa page avec un marque-page en forme de grenouille. Sasuke ?

Le chat plaça le livre sur la table de chevet avant de lui sourire.

- Il est temps de dormir, murmura-t-il avant d'éteindre la lumière.

Alors que Naruto était en train de s'adapter à la soudaine obscurité, Sasuke les glissa sous les couvertures. Ses yeux étaient parfaitement adaptés à la lumière, évidemment, et il les installa doucement pour que le blondinet se trouve à moitie couché sur lui.

- Hm...

Naruto ignora la position étrangement confortable et se détendit contre le torse du brun. Se permettant un petit moment de faiblesse, il se blottit contre cette chaleur. Il leva les yeux, essayant de voir à travers l'obscurité, mais n'y arriva pas.

Profitant de sa cécité, Sasuke se pencha, pressant ses lèvres contre celles de Naruto en un doux baiser. Il avait été gentil toute la soirée, gardant ses mains pour lui-même alors que tout ce qu'il avait désiré était de molester son maître jusqu'à l'aube, il décida donc qu'il méritait ce moment de douceur.

Naruto grogna légèrement et Sasuke se retira. Le blond baissa la tête en avant sur le torse du chat, rougissant.

- Arrête ça, murmura-t-il. Vilain chat.

Sasuke ignora son maître, resserrant ses bras et sa queue autour de celui-ci. Il adorait le tenir, il s'adaptait toujours parfaitement à ses bras.

- Bonne nuit, Naruto, dit-il dans un souffle.

Il ferma les yeux, ratant le léger sourire flottant sur le visage du blond.

- Bonne nuit, murmura celui-ci en retour.

Il aimait avoir quelqu'un pour lui souhaiter une « bonne nuit », autant qu'il aimait avoir quelqu'un pour lui dire « bonjour » et « bon retour ».

Même s'il ne voulait pas l'admettre, Naruto aimait Sasuke.

* * *

><p>A dans deux semaines ^^<p> 


	4. Chapter 3

Tout d'abord, merci à Kiwibanane (eh oui, il y aura bien du Mpreg, héhéhé), laanais, mianon, vinnycmoi, Hoshiya-sama, Melany, Serenna14, Kanzer, BijinSakura, Groumde (c'est vrai que c'est un rôle qui lui va bien^^) et luciole eteinte pour tous vos commentaire! Même si deux semaines, on sait, ça peut paraître long, il nous faut bien ça pour travailler sur d'autres fics à vous proposer! Et puis ça entretient le suspense (mais si, mais si!)^^ Merci, ça nous fait toujours autant plaisir! Alors n'hésitez pas à continuer ;)

* * *

><p>Traducteur : Yzanmyo<p>

* * *

><p><em>Chapitre Trois<em>

* * *

><p>Naruto frotta son œil d'un air endormi, tout en se levant, et en chancelant, du canapé où il avait sommeillé. Chaque fois que Sasuke ronronnait près de lui, il était toujours bercé, plongé dans un état d'hébétude, et il lui était facile de s'endormir, ce qui était arrivé - de nouveau. Satané chat…<p>

Naruto ouvrit la porte, prêt à râler après la personne ayant eu l'audace de le réveiller à grand renfort de coups sourds frappés à sa porte d'entrée. À sa grande surprise, Kakashi était debout sur le seuil, l'air grave. L'homme d'habitude si jovial n'existait plus, cédant la place à un sévère homme d'affaires.

- Kakashi, la voix de Naruto était prudente, que faites-vous ici ?

- Eh bien, vous m'avez demandé de venir, répondit celui-ci alors qu'il triturait plusieurs papiers. Nous avons un nouveau propriétaire pour Sasuke, conformément à votre demande. Il est ici, prêt et impatient de prendre possession de lui.

- Nou-Nouveau propriétaire ? chuchota Naruto. Que… ?

Kakashi fit un pas de côté, révélant un homme pâle aux yeux dorés et brillants. De sombres cheveux noirs encadraient un visage mince, alors que ses lèvres se plissaient dans un ricanement condescendant.

- Naruto, voici Orochimaru, présenta Kakashi. Sasuke !

Le chat fut là presque immédiatement. Ses yeux s'étrécirent quand il vit Kakashi et Orochimaru et il passa un bras autour de la taille de Naruto.

- Quoi ? demanda-t-il.

Kakashi darda son regard droit dans ses yeux.

- Sasuke, commença-t-il, je te présente Orochimaru. Il sera ton nouveau maître.

- Non.

Le mot avait immédiatement jailli hors de la bouche du félin alors qu'il s'était rapproché du blond. Sa queue avait commencé à se hérisser, l'appendice, d'habitude lisse et soyeux, devenant touffu et hérissé.

- Tu n'as pas le choix, poursuivit Kakashi. Il appartient à Naruto.

Le blond plongea son regard dans les yeux fâchés de Sasuke. Les orbes noirs crépitaient de haine, foudroyant Orochimaru.

- Non, le mot tomba des lèvres du blondinet, chuchoté doucement, inaudible pour les autres.

- Signez juste ici, dit Kakashi, présentant un bloc, ici et ici.

Naruto observa la feuille, ses yeux écarquillés. Il avait juste besoin de signer ça - s'il le faisait Sasuke partirait. Le chat pervers qui l'avait molesté, celui qui avait insisté pour qu'ils partagent son lit, celui qui l'avait embrassé chaque fois qu'il en avait l'occasion de ses lèvres douces, si douces …

- NON ! Le bloc fut éjecté des mains de Kakashi alors que le blond reculait légèrement. Non, non, non !

Sasuke était resté à côté de lui, droit et raide, parfaitement immobile. Ses yeux grand ouverts alors qu'il regardait son maître qui fixait durement Kakashi.

Un sourire glissa sur le visage de ce dernier comme il se penchait pour ramasser le bloc-notes.

- Eh bien alors, il rit doucement, d'accord.

- Attendez ! siffla le nouveau venu, Orochimaru. Ses yeux étaient livides pendant qu'il regardait Naruto de haut, ses ongles acérés enfoncés dans la peau de ses paumes. Ce n'est pas juste ! grogna l'homme.

Kakashi se tourna vers lui avec un haussement d'épaules.

- Nous ne pouvons rien y faire, lui répondit-il. Naruto est le propriétaire légal de Sasuke.

- Cette affaire n'est pas terminée ! siffla l'homme avant de tourner les talons.

Il remonta le couloir, s'éloignant rapidement de l'appartement. L'homme d'affaire le suivit d'un mouvement léger, presque sautillant.

Dès qu'ils furent partis, Naruto claqua la porte. « Ils ne manquaient pas d'air, penser qu'ils pourraient juste débarquer et lui prendre Sasuke, l'éloigner de lui, comme ça, tout simplement ! Pour qui se prenaient-ils ? »

Avant qu'il n'ait pu y réfléchir davantage, ce dernier le plaqua contre la porte, ses lèvres fermement soudées aux siennes. Naruto glapit alors que le brun forçait sa langue dans sa bouche, en traçant tous les contours, les coins et les recoins. Le blond essaya de le repousser et Sasuke se déplaça légèrement en arrière tout en l'observant.

- Non, siffla-t-il, tu me gardes. Tu n'arriveras pas à me repousser ! Tu me veux !

Naruto rougit lourdement, ses yeux déviant sur le côté. Il s'effondra contre la porte, ignorant le corps du brun pressé contre le sien.

- Ne compte pas trop là-dessus, marmonna-t-il tout en fermant brièvement les paupières.

Sasuke ronronna légèrement alors qu'il penchait sa tête dans le cou de son maître, le redessinant avec sa langue. Pour une fois, celui-ci le laissa faire. Il inclina sa tête en arrière, haletant doucement pendant que le chat commençait à suçoter son cou. Naruto était impuissant, incapable d'arrêter Sasuke alors qu'il marquait sa peau à maintes reprises.

Il prit une profonde inspiration, frissonnant, alors que ses mains faisaient leur chemin dans les cheveux bruns. Il saisit fermement les douces mèches, ses yeux se fermant peu à peu. Sasuke poursuivit lentement, mais sûrement, son chemin vers le bas, ses mains glissant au niveau de l'estomac du blond, remontant le vêtement qui l'habillait en même temps. Les mains de Sasuke étaient excessivement froides sur sa peau chaude, le faisant haleter légèrement.

Une fois que le vêtement fut repoussé assez haut, le brun transféra avec légèreté sa bouche du cou de sa victime à son torse. Il enveloppa ses lèvres autour d'un mamelon, le suçant durement. Naruto ne put réprimer son gémissement, quand bien même il aurait essayé, ses mains tirant plus fort sur les mèches sombres. Celles de Sasuke se déplacèrent à l'orée du pantalon du blond et son propriétaire remarqua à peine que celui-ci était déboutonné et la fermeture Éclair descendue.

Cependant, il perçut la main du brun qui glissait directement à l'intérieur, se déplaçant jusque dans son boxer. Fraîche, elle enveloppa son membre dur le poussant à haleter plus fort. Sasuke changea de mamelon pendant qu'il extirpait la virilité du blond hors de sa gaine de tissu et sa main bougea alors avec des à-coups exercés et rapides.

- Naa… Naruto baissa les yeux, là où Sasuke dégustait toujours sa poitrine.

- Sa-Sas…

Le chat sourit d'un air satisfait autour du téton dans sa bouche avant de tomber à genoux, s'assurant de faire traîner sa langue jusqu'en bas du torse halé. Une fois au même niveau que le membre bien droit de son maître, il en saisit la base, l'inclinant pour laisser sa langue en lécher le bout. La respiration de Naruto devint abrupte et sa poigne se resserra davantage dans les cheveux de Sasuke. Une main glissa des mèches brunes, remontant vers le haut pour couvrir sa bouche alors qu'il regardait le brun avec des yeux démesurément grands. Ce dernier lui sourit d'un air satisfait avant de se pencher et d'avaler son sexe d'un mouvement fluide.

Naruto gémit fort, et bien que sa main en ait assourdi le son, c'était la chose la plus douce que Sasuke ait jamais entendue. Celui-ci suça plus durement le membre savoureux de son maître, voulant en entendre plus.

Et Naruto s'exécuta. Il se plaignit et gémit contre sa main, ses yeux bleu clair se fermant peu à peu, une rougeur dansant sur ses joues. Sasuke l'avala plus profondément, goûtant le pré-sperme salé. Un autre gémissement sourd échappa à ce dernier alors que sa tête cognait contre le mur. Le chat suça plus fort, entraînant son maître vers l'extase. Il voulait le goûter. Il voulait connaître le goût de son essence.

Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, la main du blond serra ses cheveux douloureusement. Un spasme secoua son corps alors qu'il jouissait durement dans la bouche de Sasuke qui attendait avec impatience. Il permit à Naruto, du bout des lèvres, de s'enfoncer dans sa bouche une fois l'orgasme surmonté, tandis qu'il avalait tout. Le chat libéra un gémissement doux, goûtant la saveur intime de son maître, avant de laisser le membre mou glisser hors de sa bouche.

Naruto s'effondra sur le plancher, ses genoux s'épuisant finalement. Il haletait toujours, regardant fixement le chat qui l'observait avec un air suffisant. Sasuke se déplaça, volant le souffle du blond avec un baiser profond, mais doux. Une fois que ce dernier fut transformé avec succès en un tas de chiffon, le brun se recula, allant jusqu'à caresser les moustaches dessinées par les égratignures sur les joues de Naruto avant de se retirer. Il se leva en souriant doucement sous les yeux bleus qui le suivirent.

Il quitta la pièce, laissant son crétin stupéfié derrière lui. Il s'était permis de faire _ça_, mais il n'allait pas tenter le diable.

Le crétin était maintenant totalement coincé.

Naruto regardait fixement le plafond au-dessus de son lit, ses pensées tournant autour de Sasuke comme d'habitude. Ce satané chat déconcertant. Il n'avait aucune idée du moment où il avait commencé à désirer le chat, mais il ne pouvait plus le nier maintenant. Il voulait Sasuke. Il allait le garder et rien ni personne n'allait changer ça.

Il rougit en se rappelant l'entrevue avec Sasuke un peu plus tôt. Il avait été tellement en colère après Kakashi, tellement en colère après cet homme, Orochimaru, tellement en colère après lui-même. Il se détestait d'avoir repoussé le brun si longtemps et de s'en être plaint auprès de Kakashi.

Mais surtout, il était en colère après Sasuke. Celui-ci avait tracé sa voie jusque dans son cœur, s'y installant tout à fait confortablement. Il avait le sentiment que si le chat était éloigné de lui, là maintenant, il partirait en le laissant derrière lui avec un grand trou béant.

Il s'assit brusquement. Où était donc passé Sasuke ? Le blond était parti faire un petit somme, le laissant tout à sa lecture sur le canapé. Le brun lui avait jeté un regard qui disait ouvertement « Où diable vas-tu ? » Mais il l'avait tout simplement ignoré.

Naruto balança ses jambes par-dessus le bord du lit avant de se lever. S'étirant en route, il émergea dans la cuisine. Reposant innocemment sur la table, un mot à l'écriture nette et soignée avait été griffonné par le chat.

« Crétin,

Je suis parti faire une promenade. Je reviens plus tard.

Sasuke ».

Naruto haussa les épaules avant de froisser la note et de la jeter au sol. Il savait que le brun la ramasserait plus tard et râlerait après lui pour ça, mais il n'en avait cure.

Allant jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, il tira ses clés de sa poche et partit, fermant à clé derrière lui. Il mit ses mains dans ses poches alors qu'il marchait à grands pas dans le hall de l'immeuble, se demandant où le chat pouvait bien être.

Sasuke ignorait les regards étranges qu'on lui lançait alors qu'il errait le long d'une rue. Il en avait assez d'être enfermé à l'intérieur et le crétin était allé faire un petit somme sans lui, donc lui était parti faire une promenade, refusant de s'avouer qu'il boudait.

Il tourna dans une petite allée, s'arrêtant à la vue d'un chat innocent qui le regardait fixement. L'animal arborait une fourrure rousse qui tirait sur le rouge et de grands yeux couleur rubis. Le brun s'approcha de lui, un petit sourire sur le visage. Il offrit une main à l'animal et son sourire grandit quand ce dernier y donna un coup de tête. Sasuke s'accroupit à côté de lui, frottant sa tête, gagnant un ronronnement.

- Eh bien, un minou avec un minou...

Les poils voletèrent haut sur le cou du brun et sa queue se hérissa. Le chat devant lui avait émit un sifflement de défense avant de se retourner et s'enfuir. Sasuke se redressa et se tourna pour faire face à son nouvel interlocuteur, sa queue enroulée autour de son corps.

Orochimaru sourit d'un air satisfait tout en s'approchant de lui. Le chat fit un pas en arrière. Il n'aimait pas _du tout_ l'homme pâle.

- Viens à la maison avec moi, minou, roucoula Orochimaru. Je t'achèterai un nouveau collier et nous pourrons "jouer" toute la nuit.

L'estomac de Sasuke s'était noué à ces mots et il recula de nouveau, ses yeux fixés dans l'or de ceux de son vis-à-vis.

- Dégagez, siffla-t-il. Approchez-vous de moi et je vous botterai le cul !

Les yeux couleur or s'étrécirent, alors que le regard mielleux d'Orochimaru devenait un froncement de sourcils.

- Ne fais pas le difficile, l'avertit-il. J'emploierai la force, s'il le faut.

Un bruit de pas brisa la tension palpable, Naruto arrivait derrière le brun, déboulant au coin de la rue, dérapant pour s'arrêter à côté de lui.

- Sasuke ! cria-t-il. Je te retrouve enfiinnn… AHH ! Le SERPENT !

Sasuke sourit d'un air satisfait pendant qu'Orochimaru regardait fixement Naruto, sa queue s'enroulant autour de la taille de son maître.

- Allez vous faire voir, dit Sasuke en posant son regard sur Naruto. J'ai déjà un propriétaire.

- Et tu es son _animal de compagnie_, grogna Orochimaru. Bientôt, il se lassera de toi, et quand ça arrivera, je t'attendrai.

- Non, ça n'arrivera pas ! cria Naruto. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce que l'homme pâle faisait là, mais il n'aimait pas ça. Je ne me lasserai jamais de lui !

- Allons, s'il te plaît, renifla Orochimaru avec dédain. Il n'est qu'un outil, rien de plus. Ou peut-être… que c'est_ lui_ qui se lassera de _toi_.

Naruto n'attendit pas d'en entendre davantage. Il saisit la main de Sasuke, le tirant à sa suite dans l'allée. Le brun ne résista pas, il permit à son maître de le traîner tout le long de la rue et jusqu'à leur appartement. Le blond fulmina tout le long du trajet dans l'ascenseur, ignorant le fort ronronnement du chat. Une fois qu'ils eurent enfin atteint leur appartement, il le poussa à l'intérieur, faisant claquer la porte derrière eux.

- Je t'ai acheté, gronda Naruto alors que le brun se tournait pour lui faire face. Je te _possède_. Tu m'appartien_s_ ! Ta place est avec moi !

- Je sais, répondit l'autre calmement.

Il n'allait pas se disputer avec lui là-dessus, il le lui disait depuis qu'il était arrivé. Naruto le poussa sur le canapé, s'asseyant à califourchon sur lui. Ses yeux bleus colériques vissés dans ceux du brun.

- Tu ne peux pas partir ! cri-t-il, une légère intonation de détresse de sa voix. Tu ne peux pas !

Sasuke avait toujours été un chat opportuniste. Il voyait les ouvertures qui s'offraient à lui et en profitait - comme avec Akamaru - comme maintenant.

Ses lèvres se refermèrent sur celles du blond pendant que sa main serpentait dans ses cheveux d'or, tirant la douce bouche plus près de lui. Naruto ne protesta pas cette fois, ses propres mains se glissèrent dans les mèches sombres et attirèrent désespérément la bouche chaude toujours plus près. Sasuke permit à sa langue de danser le long de la lèvre inférieure de son maître et il gémit presque alors que cette dernière s'ouvrait pour lui.

Pendant que la langue de Sasuke serpentait dans sa bouche, Naruto augmenta sa prise sur les cheveux bruns. Les mains du chat couraient à toute allure sous sa chemise, frottant sa peau échauffée et lui gagnant des gémissements de son si adorable crétin. Ce dernier se frotta bientôt d'avant en arrière sur les genoux de Sasuke, augmentant la pression entre leurs aines. Le brun libéra enfin sa bouche pour la refermer au creux de son cou, suçant et mordant chaque centimètre à sa portée. Naruto haletait lourdement tout en suçant le cou de Sasuke qui avait atteint sa clavicule et tirait sur son col.

Ils ne s'arrêtèrent même pas pour réfléchir alors que Sasuke arrachait le haut que portait Naruto jusque-là. La tension sexuelle était montée à un niveau insupportable, visible par la chemise du brun qui rejoignit celle du blond sur le plancher. Leurs bouches errèrent partout sur la peau de l'autre, affamées, goûtant la chair délicieuse et laissant quantité de marques. Quand Naruto commença à défaire les attaches du pantalon du félin, celui-ci décida de faire quelque chose de logique, se levant tout en tenant le blond contre de lui. Ce dernier tétait la peau d'une épaule pâle, ses jambes glissant automatiquement autour d'une taille ferme. Sasuke porta son maître maladroitement jusqu'à leur chambre, le jetant sur le lit. Naruto l'entraîna avec lui, leurs bouches se réunirent dans un heurt humide et surchauffé.

Sasuke s'installa au milieu de ses jambes, défaisant rapidement le pantalon qui bloquait le reste de son crétin loin de lui. Ce dernier le retira d'un coup de pied impatient, l'envoyant valser, s'étendant pour atteindre celui du félin. Mais il se défit lui-même de ses vêtements avant que Naruto n'ait pu les toucher, ôtant le boxer du blondinet tant qu'il y était. Le sien avait déjà disparu avec son pantalon.

Quand tous les deux furent complètement nus, le brun s'attendait à ce que la timidité de son maître se montre. Cependant, ce dernier sembla devenir encore plus audacieux, s'activant contre lui, cherchant désespérément le contact. Sasuke bougea des hanches, un gémissement sourd sortant de sa gorge sous la friction, répercuté par Naruto. Leurs bouches s'étaient séparées, mais aucun d'eux ne l'avait remarqué, ni même ne s'en souciait vraiment et le blond décida qu'il avait besoin de faire quelque chose avec sa bouche pour arrêter ce flux de gémissements qui s'échappaient de sa gorge.

Quand il referma ses lèvres une nouvelle fois sur le cou de Sasuke, ce dernier sut exactement ce qu'il faisait. Son adorable crétin tentait de cacher ses jolis bruits, essayant de les taire aux oreilles du brun. Mais il ne voulait pas qu'il en soit ainsi. Il se déplaça hors de la portée de son maître, prenant un mamelon en attente dans sa bouche. Le souffle du blond devint houleux pendant que le chat suçait et les gémissements commencèrent à s'échapper à nouveau. Sasuke entreprit de tordre l'autre mamelon, souriant d'un air satisfait autour de celui qui siégeait déjà dans sa bouche alors que les bruits de Naruto devenaient plus forts encore. Sa queue trembla légèrement et le chat décida qu'elle avait été au repos assez longtemps. Il l'enroula autour de la virilité du blond, la frottant doucement.

Naruto s'abattit sur le lit, vaincu par le triple assaut, son esprit devenant une pile de matière visqueuse. S'il avait pu réfléchir, il aurait pu se demander où était l'autre main de Sasuke, mais dans l'état où il était il n'y avait même pas pensé jusqu'à ce que celle sur son mamelon ne disparaisse.

- Sa-Sasuke ? haleta-t-il, regardant vers les cheveux bruns montrant que le chat se régalait toujours de son torse. Que… Que... Ahh !

La tête du blond retomba en arrière contre les oreillers, la queue de Sasuke venait de le serrer légèrement avant de le caresser plus durement. L'esprit de Naruto commença à devenir blanc, vide, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne sente un doigt frais tourner autour de son entrée.

Son souffle se coupa avant qu'il ne se force à se détendre. Il le voulait, Dieu qu'il le voulait. Il écarta ses jambes plus largement, observant Sasuke avec des yeux brumeux. Ceux du brun le regardèrent fixement, emplis de soif et de désir. Naruto n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un le regarder avec autant de besoin et d'ardeur. Un sourire doux voleta sur son visage alors qu'il fixait Sasuke. Ce dernier lui rendit son œillade, souriant d'un air satisfait.

Naruto haletait, ses yeux se fermant sous la pression du doigt poussé en lui. La queue autour de son membre commença à se déplacer plus rapidement, le distrayant du doigt, mais les mains du blond serpentèrent vers le bas pour attraper la queue duveteuse, stoppant les mouvements. Naruto pouvait sentir les yeux de Sasuke sur lui mais il les ignora, se focalisant sur ce doigt qui se déplaçait dans et hors de lui. Il voulait se concentrer dessus, le sentir, s'en délecter. C'était agréable. Quand le brun en ajouta un deuxième, détendant son entrée serrée, les mains du blond reculèrent, laissant le mouvement de queue reprendre de nouveau au creux de son aine. Sasuke éloigna rapidement son esprit de la douleur, le distrayant par le plus agréable des moyens. Bientôt un troisième doigt fut ajouté, et le visage de Naruto se plissa. Bon d'accord, maintenant c'était vraiment douloureux.

- Naruto, regarde-moi, souffla Sasuke, se penchant jusqu'à être face à face avec son maître. Naruto.

Les yeux du blond s'ouvrirent avec peine et son regard tomba droit dans ceux du félin. Celui-ci sourit doucement avant de se pencher pour capturer les lèvres gonflées. Naruto se consacra à ce baiser, entièrement, un gémissement sourd voyageant de sa bouche à celle du chat.

Naruto libéra ses lèvres afin de crier, crispant une poigne féroce sur le bras du brun. Sasuke fixait son maître, et fut choqué de voir la convoitise et le désir dans ses yeux devenir plus importants.

- Touche ça encore une fois, murmura Naruto à voix basse. Oh mon Dieu, s'il te plaît, touche-moi là encore !

Sasuke poussa sur la tache à l'intérieur du blond, souriant d'un air satisfait quand il cria de nouveau. Il appuya encore plusieurs fois avant de décider que c'en était assez.

Le brun se retira entièrement de Naruto, s'asseyant sur ses fesses et l'inspectant. Naruto haletait lourdement, levant les yeux vers lui. La queue du chat glissa vers la base du membre du blond, puis plus bas encore. Les yeux de Naruto s'étrécirent et en un instant, il fut assis, attrapant la queue glissante à pleine main.

- Non ! siffla-t-il furieux. Pas moyen, pas même en enfer !

Sasuke bouda, mais hocha la tête, retirant sa queue. Il la collerait à l'intérieur du blond, oui, il le ferait, mais une autre fois. Il déboucha rapidement le tube de lubrifiant, en renversant plus sur sa main qu'auparavant, l'étalant ensuite sur son membre raidi. Naruto se tortilla légèrement sur le lit, ses yeux sur le brun.

Ce dernier se pencha, se positionnant enfin à l'entrée élargie. Ses yeux fermement ancrés sur son maître, demandant silencieusement la permission. Naruto opina de la tête avec un mouvement désespéré.

- Oh Dieu, oui, haleta-t-il. Oui, oui, oui !

Sasuke commença à pousser, saisissant les hanches du blond. Le visage de Naruto se plissa alors qu'il se tortillait légèrement. Le brun s'empalait lentement dans la chaleur moite et serrée de son maître qui avait réussi à se tordre jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sur le côté, les poings serrés et bloqués sous son menton, son visage se fronçant au rythme de l'avancée du chat. Ce dernier sourit d'un air satisfait alors qu'il se mettait à cheval sur l'une des jambes de Naruto, le mouvement le poussant plus profondément encore à l'intérieur. Il jeta l'autre jambe sur son épaule avant de s'enfoncer en lui jusqu'à ce qu'il soit entièrement entré.

Naruto laissa échapper un sanglot désespéré, se tortillant sur le sexe de Sasuke. Il s'agita légèrement jusqu'à ce que le brun se penche pour suçoter ses flancs. Alors qu'il attendait que le blond s'adapte à sa présence au creux de ses reins, il laissa marque après marque sur son maître, affichant un sourire narquois à chaque nouvelle trace sur la peau dorée.

Le blond prit une profonde inspiration avant de remuer légèrement. Il regarda le chat qui souleva un sourcil interrogateur.

- Bien, chuchota Naruto, bouge.

Sasuke n'hésita pas. Il se retira avant de revenir frapper les chairs chaudes, forçant un cri chez le blond. Il répéta l'action jusqu'à ce qu'il glisse aisément en Naruto, faisant parfois claquer fortement leurs peaux l'une contre l'autre, ne suivant aucun modèle particulier, le rythme de ses coups restant erratique.

- Uwa ! Tout en agrippant le lit, le visage du blond se plissa furieusement. Ngh … S'ke ! Naaa !

Le chat était ravi par les bruits que faisait son maître et il le pilonna plus durement, bougeant jusqu'à ce qu'il frappe sa prostate. Naruto hurla, un beau son, s'accrochant désespérément aux draps du lit. Sasuke rit sous cape tandis qu'il le frappait encore et encore et encore à cet endroit précis, sa queue serpentant jusqu'au sexe du blond pour le pomper. Naruto libéra un sanglot grave sous le plaisir supplémentaire, tirant plus encore sur les draps.

Le brun laissa sourdre un gémissement guttural et profond, tout en se penchant sur son maître. La chaleur, la pression, _tout_, était incroyable. Leurs parfums combinés remplissaient l'air, plongeant Sasuke dans un vertige alors qu'ils assaillaient son nez. Il voulait que son odeur soit sur Naruto de manière permanente, incrustée dans sa peau. Il voulait que tout le monde sache qu'il lui appartenait tout comme lui appartenait à Naruto.

Le blond cria plus fort et Sasuke se déplaça plus rapidement entre ses cuisses. Ils étaient tous les deux si près de la fin. Le brun voulait qu'ils viennent ensemble, touchant ce moment final de pur bonheur et de pure jouissance en même temps. Naruto leva les yeux alors qu'il était retourné sur le ventre, Sasuke poussant jusqu'à libérer sa jambe pendant qu'il faisait glisser celle sur son épaule vers le lit. Il saisit les hanches du blond plus fermement, se penchant vers lui et le prit de toutes ses forces. Le lit cogna contre le mur, accompagné des cris de Naruto, Sasuke tapant sur sa prostate à chaque nouvelle poussée.

Soudain, le blond se raidit et se resserra autour de lui, un cri fort et perçant déchira sa gorge et il jouit, se répandant sur la queue du brun et son propre torse. Comme l'anneau de muscles se resserrait et vibrait autour de lui, Sasuke jouit à son tour, poussant encore un peu dans les chairs intimes, faisant sortir et même gicler sa propre semence hors de Naruto. Le chat s'en moquait et il soupçonnait qu'il en était de même pour le blond. Il s'effondra simplement sur son maître, se retirant en même temps. Alors qu'ils récupéraient leur souffle, Naruto s'agita sous lui. Sasuke se retourna, permettant au crétin de respirer, et roula sur son dos.

- Maintenant, haleta Sasuke, tu ne pe-peux pas me rendre.

Naruto le détailla avec un regard indéchiffrable avant qu'un sourire doux ne glisse sur son visage.

- Je ne le veux pas.

* * *

><p>Vous l'aurez compris... la suite dans deux semaine!<p> 


	5. Chapter 4

**Note de la traductrice du chapitre prédédent: **Un grand grand merci pour tous ces commentaires si positifs ^^ ça fait plaisir de voir un projet de traduction aboutir et être posté et ça donne vraiment des ailes de voir tous ces retours si contents, si encourageants et si enthousiastes, ça donne vraiment envie de continuer !  
>Merci beaucoup pour vos encouragements, vos remerciements, vos retours si chaleureux et vos appréciations si favorables (notamment pour le lemon ^^).<br>Merci d'avoir pris le temps de poster toutes ces reviews & bonne lecture des prochains chapitres, merci de nous lire avec autant d'engouement ^^  
>Au plaisir de vous lire bientôt,<br>Yzan.

Merci donc à kiwibanane, animophilenrose (peut-être un de ces jours nous aurons le plaisir de t'accueillir dans notre petite équipe^^), richon, Hoshiya-sama (continues à nous envoyer tes bonnes ondes ;)), Kanzer, Gayel, Groumde, laanais, Cacadeschamps, bubule (heu merci, mais tu sais que nous ne sommes que les traducteurs de cette fic et non pas les auteurs, lol, on transmettra à l'auteur^^), mianon, lalou2gwada (oui, désolé, fausse manip...), Boys-Love-Yaoi (merci beaucoup et bon courage à toi aussi alors!) et Kiwi-xyao. Encore merci!

* * *

><p><strong>Traducteur<strong> : nina-chan

* * *

><p><em>Chapitre quatre<em>

* * *

><p>Sasuke grogna en secouant la tête à la vue du tee-shirt que Naruto tenait. Ce dernier lui jeta un coup d'œil furieux avant de le balancer derrière lui sur le tas de vêtements au rabais. Il se pencha pour en prendre un autre, mais le brun gifla simplement sa main, l'en écartant avant qu'il ne puisse en toucher un autre.<p>

- Bien ! nargua Naruto. Dans ce cas, trouve toi-même quelque chose !

Sasuke hocha la tête tout en s'éloignant, prêt à trouver quelque chose de meilleur goût. Il ne voulait pas l'admettre, mais son idiot avait une belle allure en orange ou quand il portait des couleurs vives. Il parcourut quelques articles avant de continuer en direction d'une autre étagère.

- Naruto !

Au son de la voix forte et féminine, le chat se tourna directement vers son maître. Une fille aux cheveux roses courait à travers tout le magasin en direction de Naruto, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Les yeux de Sasuke se rétrécirent quand elle arriva près du blond et enroula ses bras autour de son cou. Naruto lui sourit et enlaça à son tour la jeune fille.

- Hey Sakura ! Pépia-t-il alors que le brun se rapprochait un peu plus près d'eux. Quoi de neuf ?

- Oh pas grand-chose, Naruto ! Elle gloussa, pendant qu'il la lâchait. Je ne t'ai pas vu depuis longtemps.

- Ouais ! répondit le blond tout en se frottant la nuque. J'ai été… occupé.

Sasuke zieuta la jeune fille, elle collait une de ses hanches tout en faisant tournoyer ses cheveux autour de l'un de ses doigts.

- Eh, nous devrions aller dîner un de ces jours, proposa-t-elle. Tu sais, histoire de rattraper le temps perdu.

Le brun retint son souffle et prit sur lui pour ne pas sauter sur la jeune femme. « Elle flirtait avec lui ! Elle flirtait avec _son_ idiot ! »

La queue du chat se hérissa et il résista, de lui-même, à sa forte envie d'enlacer son maître et de cracher contre la jeune femme.

- Bien sûr ! conclut le blond, ne se doutant pas, trop naïf, qu'elle le draguait. Ça marche !

Sasuke regarda d'un air irrité la femme. Non seulement elle était humaine, mais en plus c'était une _femelle_. Etait-ce ce que Naruto voulait ? Une femme ?

- Ok je t'appelle ! dit Sakura. Elle enroula ses bras autour du cou du blond, une fois de plus, pressant son corps contre le sien. Le chat laissa sortir un léger grognement de mécontentement qui passa inaperçu auprès des humains et ensuite elle disparut.

En un instant, Sasuke se retrouva près de Naruto. Il sentait encore l'étrange odeur de la jeune fille s'attarder sur son idiot. Il n'aimait pas ça, mais alors pas du tout.

- Rentrons ! rugit-il. Et maintenant, idiot !

- Hein ? Naruto regarda son chat avec des grands yeux innocents. Mais je n'ai pas fini !

Le brun attrapa doucement le bras de son maître, le traînant hors du magasin. Ils rentraient chez eux, il allait effacer l'odeur de cette humaine sur Naruto et la remplacer par la sienne.

Sasuke n'était pas anxieux.

Sasuke glissa ses bras autour de son maître, ronronnant de satisfaction aux bonnes odeurs qui atteignaient ses narines. Naruto dégageait un mélange de fragrances : la sienne, celle du brun et leurs sexes. Le brun aimait ça. Il se blottit un peu plus près contre son partenaire, tirant les draps pour mieux les recouvrir.

Naruto remua, fronça les sourcils et essaya d'envoyer le chat loin de lui.

- Retire-toi tu veux ! grommela-t-il. Il fait trop chaud !

- Non ! répliqua Sasuke, se resserrant près de lui.

- Fait trop chaud ! se lamenta le blond, poussant la poitrine du brun. Bouge !

Le félin lança un regard furieux en direction de l'idiot se débattant entre ses bras avant de le relâcher. Naruto fut en un instant de l'autre côté du lit, soupirant de soulagement et s'affalant sur le dos. Les mains de Sasuke tremblèrent un moment puis, il se leva, attrapa quelques vêtements sur le chemin, avant de sortir avec un air furieux sur le visage.

Naruto fronça les sourcils en le voyant partir. « C'est quoi son problème ? » Sachant qu'il bouderait pendant un siècle au moins, il soupira et se souleva, se préparant à aller vers lui. Mais la douleur fulgurante qui descendait dans le bas du dos le fit s'arrêter net et il s'affala à nouveau, rougissant de plus belle.

- Stupide chat, gémit-il en se tournant sur le ventre pour enfouir son visage dans l'oreiller. Je ne peux pas marcher…

Dans la cuisine, Sasuke finissait d'enfiler son haut par-dessus sa tête puis passa ensuite une main dans ses cheveux noirs. Ça n'aurait pas dû se passer comme ça. Après que Naruto et lui aient couché ensemble, ils étaient censés vivre heureux, s'amuser et faire souvent l'amour. Mais son stupide imbécile agissait de façon idiote. Il ne cessait jamais de le repousser.

Le brun fronça les sourcils, il se dirigea jusqu'à la porte de l'appartement puis sortit. Il fourra ses mains dans ses poches alors qu'il arpentait le couloir, pensif. S'il avait été une femelle, Naruto aurait-il accepté de faire des câlins avec lui? La pensée que son propriétaire se retrouve blotti contre cette humaine aux cheveux roses lui donna envie de vomir.

Il donna un coup de pied contre la porte au moment où il quittait le bâtiment, lançant un regard furieux à quiconque croiserait son regard. S'il était un humain, son maître serait davantage sorti avec lui, en public. Il serait fier de Sasuke, il le montrerait à tout le monde, il ne se fâcherait pas lorsque le brun lui laissait un tas de suçons sur tout le cou.

Un petit miaulement à ses pieds attira son attention. Là, se trouvait le chat de l'autre jour, sa tête de couleur rousse, presque inclinée sur le côté. Il sourit et s'accroupit pour le caresser. Il se mit tout de suite à ronronner et Sasuke se joignit à lui, heureux que le chat soit content. Les animaux étaient tellement plus simples. Ils s'accouplaient parce qu'ils le devaient, pas parce qu'ils en avaient envie. Enfin excepté les cochons. « Mais beurk. Juste beurk. »

Sasuke soupira en regardant dans des yeux curieux et rubis. S'il avait été un chat normal, tout serait tellement plus simple. Son maître serait heureux, il serait ravi et ces stupides sentiments humains ne continueraient pas à le traverser. Cependant, il en était sûr, ce sentiment, c'était l'amour.

Quand il voyait le blond, sa poitrine semblait se serrer, son cœur tambourinait plus rapidement. Il voulait rendre Naruto plus souriant, plus rieur, juste… plus. Il voulait plus venant de lui. Il ne pouvait pas avoir suffisamment venant de lui, sachant que jamais il n'aurait assez. Il voulait le prendre dans ses bras, le cacher loin du monde et faire en sorte que personne d'autre que lui ne le voie. Il voulait…

Naruto. Il voulait Naruto en entier. Il voulait que Naruto l'aime. Qu'il ait besoin de lui. Il le désirait tellement.

Sasuke regarda à nouveau le chat, se demandant une fois de plus si la vie aurait été beaucoup plus simple même s'il avait été un chat normal.

Naruto laissa échapper un gémissement tout en papillonnant des yeux. Il s'étendit et tapota automatiquement la place à côté de lui, là où devait se trouver le brun, collé près de lui et le regardant dormir (de façon déplaisante). Quand sa main ne toucha que le lit, il cligna des yeux puis les ouvrit en grand, regardant vers sa main. Pas de Sasuke.

Le blond fronça un instant les sourcils puis il se souvint « C'est vrai... je l'ai repoussé. » Se levant, il alla tranquillement à la cuisine pour voir si le chat était là. Regardant partout, Naruto fronça les sourcils, se dirigeant vers le salon. Mais tout était vide.

Non. Non ce n'était pas vide. Assis sur le dossier du canapé, un chat était installé. Un _vrai_ chat. Il était roux presque rouge, ses yeux d'un ton un peu plus clair alors qu'ils l'observaient s'approcher paresseusement. Il s'étira lorsque Naruto l'atteignit, lui tendant une main hésitante. Le matou sentit sa main une fois et sembla reconnaître une odeur familière sur elle. Il ronronna instantanément, se câlinant contre elle. Le blond obéit et le caressa tout en regardant autour d'eux.

- Où est Sasuke ? marmonna-t-il. Et tu viens d'où toi ?

Naruto se figea, au milieu d'une caresse. Il regarda en direction du chat qui lui, le fixait. Il le caressa une nouvelle fois. Son pelage était aussi doux que la chevelure de Sasuke.

- Non… murmura-t-il. Non ! Non ! Tu ne peux pas être Sasuke !

Il attrapa le chat, tenant le pauvre animal face à son visage. Le félin cracha et essaya de frapper son nez, ses yeux se plissant. Naruto hurla, le serrant dans ses bras contre sa poitrine.

- Non ! cria t-il. Non, Sasuke, non !

Naruto courut vers le téléphone en chancelant, attrapant au passage un morceau de papier posé sur la table basse. Tenant d'une main le chat qui se débattait, il composa le numéro de téléphone inscrit sur le papier de son autre main, puis coinça le combiné entre sa mâchoire et son épaule. Cela fait, il tint le félin près de lui, ignorant complètement son agacement évident. On décrocha rapidement le téléphone.

- _Allô__!_ accueillit Kakashi. _Hatake__Kakashi__à__l__'__appareil__pour__…_

- Kakashi ! cria le blond dans le téléphone. A l'aide !

- … Un soupir bas se fit entendre de l'autre côté du fil. _Qu__'__est-ce__qu__'__il__y__a__Naruto ?_

- Au secours ! Il sanglota comme jamais tandis qu'il s'effondrait au sol avec le chat. Sasuke s'est transformé en chat !

- _Sasuke_est_un__chat_.

- Non ! protesta Naruto. Pareil qu'un _véritable_ chat ! Avec des griffes et tout et tout !

- … Le silence fut tout ce qu'entendit le blond pendant un moment_… __ce__n__'__était__pas__ce__que__vous__vouliez ?_

- Non ! hurla Naruto. Enfin, ouais ! Mais plus maintenant ! Non !

- _Non ?_ La voix de Kakashi était légèrement amusée. _Qu__'__est-ce__qui__a__changé ?_

- Bon alors, vous allez m'aider ou pas ? demanda-t-il. Comment je fais pour le retransformer ?

- _Retransformer ?_ rit l'autre. _Je__ne__pense__pas__qu__'__il__puisse__le__faire.__Pourquoi__?_

- Non ! vociféra Naruto, ignorant « Sasuke » qui lui mordit la main. Non, j'ai besoin de Sasuke ! Du vrai Sasuke ! J'ai besoin de lui, Kakashi ! Je n'ai pas… je n'ai pas pu…

- _Oui ?_ mince, Kakashi n'était pas assez payé pour ça. _Vous__quoi ?_

- Je ne lui ai pas dit ! cria Naruto alors qu'il agrippait le téléphone. Je ne lui ai pas dit combien j'ai besoin de lui ! Ni ce qu'il signifie pour moi ! Ni combien je l'… je l'ai… je…

-_Tu__l__'__aimes ?_ combla son interlocuteur.

Un rougissement cramoisi s'étendit sur tout le visage du blond.

- _C__'__est__bien__ça ?_

- Ah ! Naruto regarda sur le côté, oubliant qu'il s'agissait d'une conversation téléphonique. Peut-être !

- _Soit__c__'__est__ça,__soit__ce__n__'__est__pas__ça__?_ tenta de savoir l'homme d'affaire assez amusé par tout cela. _Alors__qu__'__est-ce__que__c__'__est ?_

- D'accord ! ronchonna le blondinet. Je l'aime ! J'aime Sasuke !

- Idiot…

Naruto leva les yeux, libérant automatiquement le chat de son emprise. Sasuke se tenait à la porte. Sasuke _humanoïde_. Sa queue se gonfla alors que son regard indéchiffrable se focalisait sur celui de son maître. Une brique de lait dans une main, le porte-monnaie Gama du blond dans l'autre. Naruto regarda le chat qui venait de courir droit sur Sasuke, regarda Sasuke, puis le téléphone.

- Qu'est-ce que… Sasuke ? Comment… murmura le blond, il remit le combiné sur son oreille. Ça fait rien, oubliez !

En raccrochant, il jeta le téléphone sur le côté tandis que le brun mettait le lait et l'argent sur la table. Il se pencha pour ramasser le chat, au grand plaisir de l'animal.

- J'ai ramené un chat à la maison, la voix de Sasuke était amusée. J'espère que cela ne te dérange pas.

Naruto regarda une nouvelle fois le matou alors que Sasuke le reposait au sol. Il redirigea ensuite son regard vers _son_ chat et pâlit en voyant le sourire prédateur sur son visage. Le blond se leva en sursaut, son ventre se retourna alors que Sasuke s'approchait.

-Tu m'_aimes_… chuchota-t-il, la voix rauque.

Naruto fit la moue, regardant sur le côté, son visage, depuis un moment, était teinté de rouge et on pouvait se demander «respire-t-il encore ? ». Il fixait la fenêtre, ignorant la vive avancée du brun.

-Tu_m__'_aimes, ronronna Sasuke.

-Et alors ? grommela Naruto, croisant les bras.

Le sourire narquois du brun s'agrandit pour devenir un véritable sourire. Il tendit la main et saisit le visage de son maître, l'entraînant dans un profond baiser. Naruto poussa un petit cri aigu alors que la langue de Sasuke glissait sans hésitation dans sa bouche et se déhancha un peu jusqu'à ce que le chat le rapproche de lui, ses mains glissant vers le bas de sa taille. Naruto roula mentalement des yeux avant de passer ses bras autour du cou du brun. Celui-ci se retira, son sourire retrouvé.

- Je t'aime aussi, souffla-t-il dans l'oreille de Naruto.

Ce dernier rougit à nouveau et regarda au loin. Ne se laissant pas décourager, Sasuke entreprit de laper son oreille, faisant gémir son maître.

- Ahh ! Ses genoux tremblèrent légèrement et ses mains glissèrent vers le bas pour saisir le haut du brun. Sasuke !

- Je t'aime Naruto, ronronna Sasuke. Et je serai ton animal de compagnie pour toujours.

Naruto autorisa son chat à l'embrasser et à le traîner dans la chambre à coucher. Il l'avait dit une fois, Sasuke le sachant, il n'avait plus à le lui redire une nouvelle fois. « Jamais ! »

Naruto gratta les oreilles de son nouvel animal de compagnie alors que le félin rouge ronronnait. Il tira plus haut le drap sur sa poitrine nue, relevant les yeux sur Sasuke qui revenait avec un verre d'eau et une aspirine, comme promis. Il soupira de soulagement, tendant la main pour les prendre. Le brun avait été encore plus enthousiaste que d'habitude et ça avait été pénible pour lui. Sasuke sourit, mit les pilules dans sa propre bouche et prit une gorgée d'eau. Il se pencha, pressa ses lèvres sur celles de son maître et y transféra son contenu. L'eau s'écoula entre leurs lèvres pendant que le blond avalait puis recula, faisant les gros yeux à Sasuke. Ce dernier lécha calmement l'eau renversée, regardant sur le côté leur chat de compagnie.

- Comment allons-nous l'appeler ? questionna Naruto.

Il avait tout le nécessaire pour le chat il l'avait acheté quand il pensait que le brun en était un vrai.

Sasuke observa le félin avant de pencher sa tête sur l'épaule de son propriétaire.

- Kyuubi, suggéra-t-il.

Naruto cligna des yeux, regardant vers son bureau, où était posé un livre sur la légende de Kyuubi. Comment se faisait-il que Sasuke sache qu'il était intéressé par ce sujet ? Oh oui, le sale chat avait fouillé dans toutes ses affaires.

- Kyuubi, murmura le blond. Ça sonne bien !

Sasuke lécha l'épaule de son maître pour lui montrer son accord avant de croiser les yeux de Kyuubi. Le chat se leva, s'étirant. Avec une dernière caresse, il sauta du lit et sortit de la chambre gracieusement. Naruto le regarda partir en fronçant les sourcils.

- Il n'aime pas son nom ? marmonna-t-il.

Le brun ignora sa remarque, choisissant plutôt de se concentrer sur le cou savoureux sous ses lèvres. Le blondinet laissa échapper un gémissement alors qu'il commençait à suçoter plus fortement, poussant son idiot en arrière sur le lit avec une main. Son autre main commença à vagabonder, arrachant de plus en plus de plaintes de la part de son adorable idiot. Naruto haletait légèrement alors qu'il regardait Sasuke, ses yeux mi-clos.

- Encore ? marmonna-t-il. Mmm…

- Encore, confirma le brun. Je veux te sentir.

- Sasuke… gémit Naruto alors que le chat se déplaçait vers le bas pour laper ses mamelons. Ok…

Sasuke sourit autour du téton, ses mains toujours vagabondes.

Son Naruto l'_aimait_.

* * *

><p>A dans deux semaines^^<p> 


	6. Chapter 5

Merci à toutes et à tous de nous lire et re-merci à mianon, bubule, Hoshiya-sama, Nashi-Jiyuu, laanais, richon, Saho, tobii-chaan et Groumde pour leurs reviews sympathiques!

* * *

><p><strong>Traducteur<strong> : Thalira

* * *

><p>Chapitre cinq<p>

* * *

><p>- Neji, Kankuro, Naruto les salua chacun leur tour. Gaara... Voici Sasuke.<p>

Les trois amis du blond regardèrent Sasuke alors que le chat s'approchait, entourant de son bras la taille de Naruto. Il appuya sa tête sur l'épaule de son maître tout en ronronnant bruyamment. Ce dernier le dévisagea, écarlate. Neji ricana de son fauteuil, ses pieds posés sur la table basse. Bien sûr, si n'importe qui d'autre l'avait fait, il lui aurait cassé la figure. Personne ne « souillait » sa table.

- Naruto m'aime, ronronna Sasuke alors qu'il se blottissait dans le cou de son propriétaire.

La mâchoire du blond tomba, alors que son rougissement augmentait.

- Ah ! Il laissa entendre un rire faux tandis qu'il il tapotait la main de Sasuke sur sa hanche. Oui et j'aime mon chaton ! Il est si mignon !

- Il est bien de l'espèce Uchiha ? demanda Neji, observant froidement le félin qui le regardait étrangement

- Oui... marmonna Naruto. Comment le sais-tu ?

- J'ai vu une publicité sur internet, dit Neji, un sourire naissant sur son visage. Ne serait-ce pas un sex toy à la base ?

Le rougissement écarlate de Naruto revint, sa bouche s'ouvrant et se fermant plusieurs fois.

- Je ne voulais pas l'acheter ! cria-t-il. Je pensais que c'était un chat tout à fait normal !

- C'est ça, grommela Kankuro. Et maintenant tu t'en sers comme par hasard ?

Il montrait du doigt le cou du blond, lequel était couvert de suçons. La main de celui-ci alla couvrir le plus récent, ses joues si rouges qu'on avait l'impression qu'il ne lui restait plus une goutte de sang dans le reste de son corps.

- Je _n'utilise pas_ Sasuke ! vociféra-t-il alors qu'il se tordait.

Sasuke le rapprocha avec un petit sourire.

- Si tu dois le tourner de _cette_ façon_... _

Le brun parlait pour la première fois.

- Alors c'est _moi_ qui me sers de Naruto.

Le silence régnait dans l'appartement de Neji, tandis que ce dernier et Kankuro fixaient leur ami sans trop y croire. Ils se dévisagèrent les uns, les autres jusqu'à ce que le gloussement de Gaara ne brise le silence.

- Mon pote ! s'exclama Kankuro tout en pointant Naruto du doigt. Il n'y a que _toi_ pour te faire dominer par un sex toy !

- Il n'est pas un jouet ! aboya le jeune homme, les bras de Sasuke se resserrant autour de lui.

- C'est vrai, accorda-t-il. Nous sommes ensemble.

Naruto s'arracha des bras du brun, se retournant pour lui faire face

- Nous ne sommes pas ensemble ! hurla-t-il. On ne… On est juste… ah !

Il dépassa un Sasuke secoué et se dirigea vers la sortie. Le félin hésita un instant avant de le suivre, ignorant les regards qu'échangeaient Neji et Kankuro.

Mais que se passait-il avec son idiot ?

Naruto s'affairait dans sa cuisine, ajoutant la touche finale aux assiettes. L'incident chez Neji était passé et il était à présent calmé. La radio bourdonnait sur le comptoir et il se trémoussait sur le tempo, sa tête remuant sur la musique.

Sasuke ignora la tentation de ces fesses qui s'agitaient. Il était trop énervé envers son propriétaire. Il était resté silencieux durant tout le trajet du retour, le fixant. Bien sûr, Naruto ne l'avait pas remarqué, il était trop occupé à ressasser ses propres soucis.

Ce dernier posa une assiette devant le brun, assis en face de lui, et plongea dans la sienne. Ils mangeaient en silence, Sasuke nourrissant Kyuubi de son repas de temps en temps. Naruto essayait d'attirer son regard mais les orbes noirs restèrent verrouillés sur le plat devant lui ou sur le chat se frottant sur ses jambes en miaulant. Leur propriétaire se retrouva à fusiller du regard Kyuubi, s'admettant jaloux du chat retenant l'attention de Sasuke.

Une fois le repas terminé, le brun se leva, prit Kyuubi et partit immédiatement. Naruto se renfrogna mais débarrassa quand même la table. Une fois le lave-vaisselle chargé, il se dirigea dans le salon, fronçant les sourcils quand il vit Sasuke assis sur le canapé, regardant la télé avec Kyuubi sur ses genoux. Il s'assit près d'eux, attrapant ses affaires et commença à travailler. Habituellement au bout de cinq minutes plongé dans son travail, le brun aurait été pendu à son cou, faisant oublier à Naruto ce qu'il était en train de faire de la meilleure des façons possible. Cependant, Sasuke restait fermement assis près de lui, les yeux collés sur l'écran.

Naruto bouda et mit son travail de coté, s'installant pour regarder la télévision. Il ne pouvait se concentrer avec Sasuke fâché contre lui. Il n'y pouvait rien si le chat lui manquait, même en sachant qu'ils étaient assis côte à côte.

Dès que ce dernier tira les couvertures sur eux, Naruto l'entoura de ses bras. Il eut un petit soupir dû à la chaleur supplémentaire et ferma ses yeux, prêt à dormir.

Jusqu'à ce que le brun ne le repousse.

Clignant des yeux de surprise, Naruto le reprit dans ses bras. Sasuke le repoussa encore, le fixant d'un air mauvais. Le blond grogna légèrement avant de s'asseoir, le fixant.

- Quoi ? demanda-t-il. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

- On ne devrait pas se toucher, marmonna Sasuke, se retournant de l'autre coté pour ne pas le regarder.

Naruto se renfrogna, essayant d'atteindre l'épaule du félin.

- Mais j'en ai envie, protesta-t-il. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

- Nous ne sommes pas ensemble, aboya Sasuke, se retournant pour le dévisager. Alors pas de câlin.

- C'est _ça _ton problème ? demanda Naruto, d'une voix incrédule. Allez Sasuke, j'ai dit ça parce qu'il y avait les copains !

Le félin se rassit, son regard s'intensifiant, les couvertures glissant sur sa poitrine nue et le blondinet ne put qu'en suivre le chemin.

- Alors, tu as honte de moi ? demanda-t-il. C'est ça ?

- Qu'est-ce que… Le blond cligna des yeux. Non ! Non, je n'ai pas honte ! J'ai juste… Je… Sasuke…

- Soit tu as honte de moi, siffla ce dernier, ou nous ne sommes pas ensemble. Lequel est-ce ?

Naruto observait Sasuke d'un air stupide. Ce dernier le fixa un peu plus longtemps avant de grogner. Il sauta hors du lit, attrapa son oreiller avant de quitter la chambre. Kyuubi le suivit, tel un éclair rouge, quittant son panier placé au coin de la pièce.

Naruto resta bête, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure. Sasuke était fâché contre lui. _Vraiment_ fâché. Le blond avait remarqué les différentes facettes du caractère de son chat, mais celui-ci ne s'était jamais vraiment énervé au point de refuser son contact, de ne pas dormir dans le même lit que lui.

Il s'inquiétait. Il n'aimait pas contempler un Sasuke contrarié. Il voulait qu'il revienne. Il examina les couvertures du lit avant d'en tirer un peu plus contre lui.

Il récupèrerait son chat.

Les yeux de Sasuke s'entrouvrirent et un doux ronronnement lui échappa. Il avait étonnamment chaud pour quelqu'un qui avait dormi sur un canapé sans draps toute la nuit. Ses prunelles glissèrent sur le poids posé sur sa poitrine et il leva un sourcil. Naruto était lové sur son torse, une couverture posée sur eux. Kyuubi était étendu sur le dos du blond, ses yeux s'ouvrirent et sa queue se mit à remuer.

Sasuke étudia son amour un moment avant de soupirer doucement. Il glissa ses mains sous les draps et en dessous de Naruto, sur son torse. Essayant d'ignorer la sensation de la peau soyeuse, il projeta son maître au sol, le chat et le reste.

Naruto hurla en se réveillant, des griffes s'accrochant à son dos un instant avant de disparaître. Il regarda autour de lui, frottant sa tête en grognant quand il vit Kyuubi s'enfuir du salon, levant la tête vers le canapé à temps pour voir le brun se lever.

- Sasuke ! cria-t-il alors que le chat s'éloignait de la pièce. Sasuke, reviens !

Ce dernier l'ignora, continuant son chemin, laissant un Naruto contrarié, affalé sur le sol.

Naruto remuait la soupe dans la casserole devant lui, un œil surveillant Sasuke avec attention. Il avait abandonné ses suppliques envers lui et était prêt à essayer d'autres choses pour l'empêcher de bouder. Il plongea sa cuillère dans la soupe avant de la porter à ses lèvres. Soufflant doucement sur le liquide pour le refroidir, il emmena l'objet à sa bouche, le glissant à l'intérieur et le retournant pour qu'à la sortie la cuillère soit à l'envers. Elle glissa lentement hors de sa bouche et il fit traîner ses lèvres sur le manche avant de les lécher une fois la cuillère propre. Doucement, il soupira de plaisir pour le goût, tout en fermant ses yeux.

Il n'y eut aucune réponse de Sasuke.

Boudant, Naruto essaya encore, soupirant plus fort et accentuant sa satisfaction. Comme Sasuke ne répondait toujours pas, le blond plongea sa cuillère pour la troisième fois.

- Idiot.

Naruto se tourna pour voir le chat l'observait avec une expression indéchiffrable. Le blondinet leva un sourcil, se demandant s'il cèderait si facilement.

- J'aimerais manger un jour.

Naruto se retourna vers sa soupe, la remuant énervé.

Premier essai – échec

Naruto jeta un coup d'œil dans le salon, confirmant que Sasuke était là. Il inspira profondément avant d'entrer, ajustant légèrement sa chemise. C'était tout ce qu'il portait. Elle était bleu foncé comme ses yeux, et elle lui avait été offerte. Par contre, elle était tellement grande qu'il ne la mettait jamais.

Néanmoins, c'était parfait pour l'instant. Elle frottait doucement contre ses cuisses, et remontait lorsqu'il s'étirait.

Il dépassa Sasuke, se dirigeant directement vers l'étagère. Il pouvait sentir des yeux sur lui, mais il les ignora. Il devait le faire pour que ça fonctionne. Arrivant près du meuble, Naruto essaya d'attraper un livre qu'il savait hors d'atteinte. Avec un peu de chance, Sasuke se tendrait derrière lui, attraperait le livre pour lui, tout en se frottant contre son corps.

- Idiot, tu aveugles tes voisins.

Naruto se retourna, ses yeux grands ouverts alors qu'il regardait par la fenêtre de son salon. Ça lui permettait de voir dans celui de ses voisins, qui étaient, en effet, en train de le fixer.

Ce qui n'aida pas non plus fut qu'ils y faisaient une fête d'anniversaire pour enfants.

Deuxième essai – échec

Naruto s'agitait légèrement sur le canapé à coté de Kiba qui lui parlait de la fille qui l'intéressait à son travail. Le blond hochait la tête quand c'était nécessaire, mais il n'écoutait qu'à moitié. Il regrettait que Kiba doive faire partie de tout ça, mais Sasuke était devenu extrêmement jaloux. C'était ridicule, la semaine dernière, il avait feulé envers le portier simplement parce qu'il avait souhaité une bonne journée à Naruto.

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre et il sursauta légèrement. Sasuke descendait le couloir. Naruto se retourna vers son ami, le regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Kiba, commença-t-il, gagnant l'attention de son ami. Ce que je suis sur le point de faire pourrait t'effrayer à vie, mais j'espère que tu pourras me pardonner et laisser couler.

Alors que Sasuke entrait dans la pièce, Naruto s'appuya lourdement sur l'épaule de Kiba. L'amoureux des chiens cligna des yeux surpris avant de se tortiller, apparemment mal à l'aise.

- Pour l'amour de Dieu, chuchota Naruto dans l'oreille de son ami, laisse tomber !

Naruto se réappuya sur le dossier, un petit sourire sur le visage lorsqu'il aperçut Sasuke du coin de l'œil. Le chat se tenait là, les poings serrés et le regard mauvais alors qu'il fixait Kiba. Il avança jusqu'à s'asseoir sur le fauteuil leur faisant face, juste sur le rebord et dévisagea l'autre brun.

- Hé, mec, le salua maladroitement ce dernier conscient du regard que lui lançait le chat. Comment va ton bras ?

- Bien, rugit Sasuke, son regard s'intensifiant.

Naruto ricana avant de placer une main sur la jambe de Kiba.

- Comment va Akamaru ? demanda-t-il, inclinant sa tête sur le coté d'une façon dont il savait que Sasuke appréciait.

- Il va bien, répondit Kiba, regardant le brun avec prudence.

Le félin lui lançait toujours son regard noir de haine.

- C'est trop dommage, soupira Naruto alors qu'il se tournait pour regarder vers Sasuke en battant des cils, que nos animaux doivent se battre.

Quand soudain, le chat craqua.

En un instant il fut devant Kiba, l'attrapa par la veste qu'il portait toujours, et le traîna jusqu'à la porte. Le jeune homme hurlait, essayant de se libérer pendant que Naruto observait la scène de ses yeux écarquillés depuis le canapé. Sasuke jeta Kiba dans le couloir, verrouillant la porte derrière lui. Ceci fait, il se tourna vers sa prochaine cible avec des yeux perçants.

Et Naruto déglutit.

Sasuke bougea aussi vite que d'habitude et en un instant, il avait coincé son maître sur le canapé, ses yeux tellement en colère, tels que le blond ne les avait jamais vus. Ils n'étaient pas de leur noir habituel, ils étaient presque rouges. Ce devait être un jeu de lumière.

- Je ne suis pas un animal, sifflait-il alors qu'il s'appuyait un peu plus sur l'autre. Je ne suis _pas_ un animal !

Naruto ne l'avait jamais vu aussi énervé. Mais il y avait aussi de la douleur dans ses yeux, et le cœur du blond se sentit coupable. Il était responsable de cette douleur dans son regard. Il ne le voulait pas, mais il l'avait fait.

- Kyuubi est un animal, aboya Sasuke, ses yeux emplissant la vision de Naruto. Pas moi !

- Je sais.

Le blond libéra ses bras, entourant le cou de Sasuke avec. Il enfonça ses doigts dans les doux cheveux du chat, un sourire se profilant sur son visage.

- Tu es mon amant.

Sasuke se figea, fixant Naruto. Ce dernier laissa échapper un petit rire avant d'attirer les lèvres de Sasuke sur les siennes. Après un moment sans réaction, le brun commença à répondre _très_ vigoureusement. Naruto laissa passer un gémissement ravi, se frottant contre le chat afin de lui démontrer à quel point il lui avait manqué. Sasuke répondit en le repoussant en arrière alors qu'il dévorait son propriétaire.

Naruto sourit mentalement.

Troisième essai - réussi

* * *

><p>A dans... **roulement de tambours** ... deux semaines! (ça c'est du suspense hein?)<p> 


	7. Chapter 6

Encore merci à Hoshiya-sama, BakaNyu, Nashi-Jiyuu, laanais, utopie-chan, mianon, animophilenrose, Tanuki-chan, Tif, Maxine Darnedi et Groumde! Merci de votre fidélité!

* * *

><p>Traducteur : Myuiko<p>

* * *

><p>Chapitre six<p>

* * *

><p>Le seul bruit que l'on pouvait entendre dans l'appartement de Naruto était le ronronnement sourd de Sasuke alors qu'il collait davantage l'humain sur ses genoux pour le câliner. Le visage de ce dernier était écarlate mais il gardait la tête haute et le regard ferme, ignorant les regards insistants que Neji, Kankuro et Gaara lui jetaient. Il leur lança un regard furieux à son tour, permettant à Sasuke de le rapprocher encore plus.<p>

Naruto les avait appelés, leur demandant de passer chez lui. Ils avaient obéi, curieusement, et le blond avait fait son annonce. Sasuke était son amant, il l'aimait, et oui il se faisait prendre le cul mais il s'en fichait parce qu'il aimait Sasuke et il se fichait de ce qu'ils pensaient, parce qu'il aimait Sasuke et avait-il mentionné qu'il aimait Sasuke ?

Le silence, mis à part le ronronnement incessant du félin, fut finalement rompu quand Kankuro remarqua Kyuubi.

− Alors tu as pris aussi un vrai chat ?

Même le ronron de Sasuke s'arrêta à cette remarque. Neji et Kankuro échangèrent un regard alors que Naruto fermait brièvement les yeux. Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel pendant que le silence remplissait à nouveau la pièce.

Il fut ensuite rompu par un gloussement profond de Gaara, venant de son amour pour les silences gênants.

Sasuke entoura fermement Naruto de ses bras, lui rendant la fuite impossible. Pas que le blondinet voulait s'enfuir. Il sourit au brun avant de se blottir plus près de lui, soupirant avec bonheur en se reposant contre son chat, tous les deux enveloppés dans les draps du lit.

− Tu n'avais pas besoin de faire ça, murmura Sasuke, déposant un doux baiser sur l'oreille de son maître.

Celui-ci lui sourit avant de le renverser et de le plaquer contre le lit, s'asseyant à califourchon sur ses hanches.

− Si, dit-il d'une voix ferme. Je t'aime et je n'en ai pas honte !

Les mains de Sasuke montèrent pour caresser les hanches de Naruto alors qu'il souriait à son propriétaire, la rare petite courbe de ses lèvres le rendant encore plus beau aux yeux de ce dernier.

− Je t'aime aussi, murmura-t-il.

Naruto sourit avant qu'un léger rougissement ne court sur son visage. Il s'agita légèrement, ce qui n'était probablement pas le plus intelligent à faire considérant là où il était assis, avant de rencontrer audacieusement le regard du brun.

− Sasuke, commença-t-il, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure alors que ses mains étaient pressées contre le torse du chat. Tu penses que… Heu, tu… Heu, tu penses que _je_ pourrais…

Sasuke leva un sourcil, ses mains se glissant sous le haut de son maître pour caresser doucement sa peau. Le blondinet rougit encore plus avant de se pencher légèrement.

− Est-ce que je peux être au-dessus ? demanda-t-il précipitamment.

Les yeux de Sasuke s'élargirent et Naruto mordit sa lèvre, regardant sur le côté.

− J'y réfléchirai, promit Sasuke.

Naruto plissa les yeux en dévisageant le chat qui refusait de le regarder. Il s'enleva des genoux du brun et sortit du lit. Il quitta la chambre d'un air furieux, mécontent.

− Chat indigne…

Sasuke, contrairement à la plupart des chats, aimait les douches. Il détestait l'idée de ne pas se laver et le fait de se lécher n'était définitivement _pas_ séduisant. De plus, Naruto était plutôt amusant sous la douche…

Il tendit le bras pour ouvrir la porte de la salle de bain, prêt à rejoindre son maître. Cependant, la poignée ne voulut pas bouger. Sasuke la secoua un instant avec un froncement de sourcil avant de frapper à la porte.

− Idiot ! appela-t-il. Ouvre !

− Désolé Sasuke ! La voix de Naruto passait par-dessus l'eau qui coulait. Je ne t'entends pas !

− Ouvre la porte !

− Non !

− Pourquoi pas, putain ?

− Pas tant que je ne suis pas au-dessus !

− …

− T'es toujours là ?

− Va te faire mettre, idiot !

− Non, le contraire !

Naruto posa le bol sur le côté, souriant en jetant un œil au four. Son gâteau était en train de cuire et il avait fini de lécher le récipient, ce qu'il adorait toujours faire. Il se retourna pour mettre le bol dans l'évier mais percuta Sasuke, qui se tenait juste derrière lui.

− Sasuke ! couina-t-il, parfaitement conscient qu'il avait de la pâte plein la face. Salut !

Les yeux noirs se fixèrent sur la pâte sur le visage de son amant et il se pencha, la langue sortie pour la goûter. Cependant, avant que le muscle ne rentre en contact avec la peau de Naruto, l'humain fila se mettre hors de portée.

− Non, non, non, réprimanda-t-il. Pas avant que je ne sois au-dessus !

Naruto attrapa le torchon qui traînait sur le côté. Il essuya rapidement son visage avant de faire un sourire radieux à son vis à vis. Les oreilles et la queue de Sasuke s'affaissèrent lorsque son maître fila, rangeant son bazar.

Sasuke ronronna en s'enroulant autour de Naruto, sa queue se resserrant autour de la taille de son propriétaire. Ce dernier laissa échapper un petit ricanement alors qu'il se blottissait plus près de Sasuke, souriant avec bonheur. Il ne pouvait pas abandonner les câlins avec lui, il aimait trop ça. À l'autre bout du lit, Kyuubi ronronnait aussi fort que son congénère. Il faisait la tête à l'autre chat depuis que celui-ci l'avait poussé du canapé avec Naruto. L'humain avait saisi cette chance pour prodiguer de l'attention au chat, le mettant de "son" côté.

− Ça va faire mal ?

Naruto leva les yeux sur Sasuke qui fixait ostensiblement le mur derrière lui. Il sut immédiatement de quoi il parlait et plongea son visage dans son cou.

− Au début, oui, dit-il dans un souffle, mais après ça c'est _si_ bon.

Sasuke resta silencieux pendant un moment, pendant que Naruto posait de légers baisers sur sa peau. Après un instant, ses bras se resserrèrent autour de son maître et il hocha la tête.

− Alors d'accord.

Pendant un instant, Naruto resta là, allongé, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne se jette sur son amant lui souriant avec enthousiasme.

− Sasuke, je t'adore ! cria-t-il.

Ce dernier grogna lorsque Naruto s'effondra sur lui, mais sourit alors qu'il penchait la tête sur le coté permettant au blondinet de suçoter son cou.

À l'insu du couple, Kyuubi sortit furtivement de la chambre, la queue basse et les oreilles rabattues.

Il allait encore être ignoré.

Naruto sifflait alors qu'il déposait les assiettes de pancakes sur la nappe. Se tournant vers le frigo, il attrapa la carafe de jus puis se retourna vers la table. À sa surprise, Sasuke se tenait là, lui lançant un regard mauvais. Le blond leva les yeux au ciel avant de poser la carafe et de s'asseoir.

− Plus jamais ! cracha le chat en se glissant sur sa chaise avec une grimace. Tu ne seras plus jamais au-dessus !

Naruto leva les yeux au ciel encore une fois, avant de hausser les épaules. La nuit dernière avait été superbe mais honnêtement, il préférait être en dessous. Il aimait sentir Sasuke en lui.

Ce dernier se leva, allant au frigo à grands pas pour y prendre la brique de lait. Il commença à boire directement pendant que Naruto finissait ses pancakes. Il revint à table alors que le blond se levait, lui souriant.

− Je dois aller travailler, dit-il en rejoignant le chat pour l'embrasser légèrement. À tout à l'heure quand je rentre.

Caressant Kyuubi en sortant, Naruto sifflait gaiement alors qu'il allait au travail sans traîner pour une fois.

Dès que la porte se referma derrière lui, Sasuke fut debout, ses pancakes abandonnés. Il se précipita dans le salon, attrapant au passage le téléphone et un morceau de papier qui était toujours posé sur la table. Il fit le numéro et attendit pendant que ça sonnait.

− Kakashi, c'est moi, dit-il dès qu'il entendit décrocher, j'ai une question…

De retour du travail, Naruto passa énergiquement la porte, très heureux. Pour une raison qu'il ne connaissait pas, il était vraiment de très bonne humeur. Il repéra Sasuke sur le canapé et le rejoignit immédiatement.

− Sasuke ! cria-t-il. Je suis rentré !

Avant que le susnommé ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Naruto se pencha et l'embrassa avec passion, plongeant une main dans les cheveux doux. Lorsque son amant ne répondit pas, il se recula, fronçant les sourcils, confus.

− Félicitations idiot, gronda le chat en lançant un regard mauvais à son amant.

Les yeux de Naruto se rétrécirent.

− C'est quoi ton problème ? demanda-t-il en lâchant sa sacoche puis en retirant ses chaussures d'un coup.

− Tu ne seras plus jamais au-dessus ! dit-il hargneusement.

Naruto leva les yeux au ciel, s'affalant sur le canapé en face de lui.

− On en a déjà parlé, dit-il en haussant les épaules. Je m'en fiche.

− Ne sois pas si désinvolte ! cria Sasuke en s'asseyant droit. Tu n'as aucune idée de ce qu'il s'est passé !

− Bien, dit Naruto en se levant et en le rejoignant sur le canapé, pourquoi ne m'expliques-tu pas ?

Il s'appuya lourdement contre l'épaule de Sasuke, l'ignorant quand le chat essaya de le dégager. Naruto continua de se blottir contre son amant jusqu'à ce que ce dernier abandonne avec un soupir, entourant son idiot de ses bras.

− Écoute Naruto, commença-t-il.

Le jeune homme sourit, il adorait ça quand Sasuke disait son prénom.

− J'ai été créé essentiellement pour le sexe. Je suis destiné à des hommes gays et seuls qui veulent une famille.

Sasuke souleva le menton de son maître pour pouvoir plonger dans de saisissants saphirs. Naruto le regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

− Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? demanda-t-il.

Le chat soupira doucement.

− Techniquement, tu devrais être au-dessus, marmonna-t-il.

Lorsque Naruto fit la grimace, Sasuke resserra sa prise.

− Je sais, je sais, mais le principal c'est que je peux tomber enceint.

La bouche du blond s'ouvrit et se ferma plusieurs fois jusqu'à ce que l'humain hyperactif retrouve finalement sa voix.

− _Enceint_ _?_

Sasuke serra Naruto plus fort, ses yeux se plissant à la réaction de l'humain.

− Oui, cracha-t-il. C'est pourquoi _tu_ ne seras plus jamais au-dessus.

− Mais pourquoi… Comment… _Pourquoi_ ? bégaya le blondinet.

Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel.

− C'est censé arriver seulement quand je veux des chatons, consciemment ou inconsciemment, grogna le brun en enfouissant son visage dans les cheveux blonds.

Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il était tombé enceint du premier coup.

− Mais… Mais… Naruto se dégagea et releva les yeux sur Sasuke. Tu ne veux pas d'enfants ! Hein ?

Le regard du brun dériva là où Kyuubi était roulé en boule sur le canapé que le blond avait libéré. Ce dernier suivit son regard et ses yeux s'agrandirent.

− C'est ce que je pensais, marmonna Sasuke.

La prise de conscience s'installa et Naruto se libéra complètement des bras de son amant.

− Tu es enceint, pas vrai ?

− Oui, idiot !

Puis Naruto s'évanouit.

− _Salut, vous êtes sur le répondeur de Hana Inuzuka, je ne peux pas vous répondre maintenant, alors laissez juste un message après le bip !_

BIIIP !

− _Salut Hana, c'est Naruto, heu… Écoute… En fait, Sasuke est enceint, alors pourrais-tu me rappeler dès que tu auras ce…_

− QUOI ?

* * *

><p>La suite au prochain épisode! Enfin... chapitre quoi!<p> 


	8. Chapter 7

**Note de la traductrice du chapitre précédent:** Merci à tous et à toutes pour votre fidélité! Plus le temps passe, plus notre travail devient conséquent et j'espère que ça vous plaît toujours autant. Je suis contente de voir autant de retour là dessus! Malgré les difficultés, on continue d'avancer grâce à votre soutien, MERCI! Myuiko

Encore plus merci à mianon, BakaNyu, Gayel, Hoshiya, laanais, PhoeniixMiiles (alors cette histoire est faite pour toi ;)), asukafox, Tanuki-chan (allez, courage et merci^^), Asherit et richon de nous l'exprimer!

* * *

><p>Traducteur : Jen-Uchi<p>

* * *

><p>Chapitre sept<p>

* * *

><p>Sasuke baissa son regard furieux vers le sol alors que Hana retournait à son bureau. Elle s'assit face à l'étrange couple avec un soupir, regardant les documents dans ses mains. Elle lança ensuite un regard vers Naruto, passant de lui à Sasuke. Ce dernier était évidemment toujours en colère pour une raison quelconque, tandis que l'ami de son frère était étrangement pâle.<p>

− Eh bien, Sasuke avait raison, dit Hana avec un sourire. Vous allez devenir parents.

Naruto se tordit maladroitement sur son siège. Bien sûr, il savait que Sasuke était enceint, mais Hana le lui fit voir sous un autre angle… Il allait devenir un parent, un père.

− Bon, la période habituelle de gestation d'un chat varie entre 63 et 65 jours, commença Hana en étouffant son sourire, alors que le brun la fixait. Je suis presque sûre que Sasuke sera pareil, à en juger par la vitesse à laquelle il s'est rendu compte qu'il était enceint.

− Deux mois ? demanda le blondinet, se penchant en avant. Il va accoucher dans deux mois ?

− Il ne va pas vraiment accoucher, corrigea Hana alors que le chat gémissait, glissant dans son fauteuil. Nous allons devoir effectuer une césarienne. Je ne vais pas le faire moi-même, sachant que Sasuke _est_ à moitié humain, on va demander à un médecin de le faire.

− Oh mon Dieu, grogna Naruto, essayant de digérer les mots d'Hana.

Il détestait tout ce qui avait un rapport avec la chirurgie et le fait d'ouvrir un corps humain.

− Tais-toi ! siffla Sasuke, interprétant mal le grognement du blond. C'est _toi_ qui m'as mis enceint !

− Heu… oui, l'interrompit Hana. Les chats en général ont des portées de trois à cinq petits, je ne sais pas si ça va être la même chose pour Sasuke.

− Je n'avais pas l'intention de te mettre enceint ! gémit Naruto, ignorant complètement Hana. Te foutre en cloque était la dernière chose que je voulais faire !

Sasuke n'avait même pas pris la peine de lancer un regard mauvais à son amant. Naruto ne voulait pas d'enfant. Il ne voulait pas leurs enfants. Tout comme il n'avait pas voulu de lui au début. Bien sûr, Naruto ne voulait pas d'une famille, il n'avait même pas voulu d'un amant. Il avait voulu un _chat_. Or, maintenant, il allait être coincé avec Sasuke et peut-être trois à cinq enfants!

Sans dire un mot, ce dernier se leva et sortit. Le blond le regarda s'éloigner avec un cri avant de sauter sur ses pieds.

− Merci Hana ! cria-t-il par-dessus son épaule. À bientôt !

Naruto sortit de la pièce et quitta l'hôpital pour animaux des Inuzuka. Il repéra les cheveux familiers descendre la rue et courut après eux.

Sasuke mit inconsciemment sa main sur son ventre alors qu'il pressait le pas sur la route. Il se déplaçait rapidement, ignorant les cris que lançait une voix familière derrière lui. Il continua à marcher d'un pas lourd, et prit par sa colère, ne fit pas attention à la voiture qui fonçait sur lui jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Naruto l'avait vu, néanmoins. Il fit un bond en avant, ses bras entourant les épaules de Sasuke, et il le tira en arrière. Ce dernier cligna des yeux sous le choc, se laissant aller dans l'étreinte de son maître. Celui-ci le libéra, agité par une émotion que le chat n'avait jamais vue chez lui auparavant : une véritable colère, une profonde colère.

Sasuke le repoussa, culpabilisant en voyant une telle émotion chez son bel amant et essaya de le regarder de haut, sachant qu'il manquait de crédibilité.

− Quoi ? grommela-t-il.

Les yeux coléreux du blond se fixèrent sur ceux de son amant, la rage montant en eux alors qu'il saisissait la main du chat, le rapprochant de lui fermement.

− Sois prudent ! siffla-t-il. T'es enceint !

− Et quel est le rapport avec toi ? grogna Sasuke. Tu avais peur d'être accusé si je me faisais écraser sur la route ?

− Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? cria Naruto, sans se soucier de se faire remarquer. J'ai cru que tu serais heureux ! Tu as dit que tu devais vouloir, consciemment ou non, des enfants pour que cela arrive, alors tu les veux sûrement ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

− Peu importe si _je_ les veux, grogna le brun, retirant sa main. Ça ne compensera pas le fait que toi, _tu_ ne les veux pas !

Les yeux bleus s'élargirent et il jeta rapidement ses bras autour du cou de Sasuke, toute sa colère disparaissant en un instant. Il colla son corps contre lui, le serrant fortement. Il tira la tête de son amant jusqu'au creux de son cou, caressant les cheveux foncés tandis que Sasuke restait immobile. Ses bras tremblants s'enroulèrent autour de son maître, l'attirant vers lui. Ce dernier déposa quelques doux baisers le long de son cou avant de se retirer et de lui sourire.

− Sasuke, le fait que je n'aie pas prévu d'avoir des enfants ne signifie en aucun cas que je n'en veux pas ! s'exclama-t-il. Je suis si heureux que tu sois enceint ! J'adore les enfants ! Et je vais aimer les _nôtres_ tellement fort !

Sasuke fixa les yeux de du blond, cherchant la lueur qui lui prouverait le contraire. Comme celui-ci semblait sincère, il lui caressa la joue d'une main hésitante, ce dernier sourit et se pencha en réponse à son toucher.

− Hn, idiot...

Naruto s'éloigna du félin et prit sa main avec un doux sourire. Il la serra, les yeux brillants de bonheur.

− Je suis si impatient d'avoir des enfants ! gazouilla-t-il alors qu'ils commençaient à marcher dans la rue. Ça va être génial !

− Allons, idiot, ricana Sasuke. J'ai faim.

− Ouais, c'est sûr, répondit Naruto distraitement. Tu penses que les enfants seront comme moi ?

− Pas si Dieu est clément.

− BATARD !

Naruto grogna en baissant les yeux sur la bière presque vide devant lui. A côté de lui, Gaara était silencieux, comme d'habitude, en sirotant son verre. Durant le dernier mois, depuis que Sasuke était tombé enceint en fait, il avait passé beaucoup de temps avec le roux dans son bar favori, ceci afin d'échapper à la mauvaise humeur du chat. Il n'avait pas de sautes d'humeur, passant de la joie à la colère, il était juste tout le temps de mauvaise humeur. Occasionnellement, il était un peu nunuche et s'asseyait en frottant son ventre qui grossissait à vue d'œil, mais s'il se faisait attraper, il le niait. C'était la nouvelle activité favorite de Naruto, s'asseoir et caresser le ventre de son homme, appuyant sa joue contre lui de temps en temps pour voir si les bébés commençaient à donner des coups.

Hochant la tête en signe d'au revoir à Gaara, il quitta le bar et rentra chez lui. Il n'évitait pas vraiment Sasuke, mais il ne passait pas non plus le plus clair de son temps près de lui. Il était enceint avec une tendance à être hargneux si Naruto faisait quelque chose de mal, et la seule façon de l'apaiser alors était le sexe. Mais dernièrement, il avait trop peur de blesser les enfants pour vouloir coucher avec le brun, quel que soit son degré d'excitation.

Il ouvrit la porte de son appartement et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux à la vue de l'étrange spectacle qui l'accueillit. Sasuke était assis sur le canapé, tenant Kyuubi d'une poigne de fer, caressant la tête du chat en lui parlant doucement. Naruto se précipita pour sauver le chat, défaisant gentiment les doigts du brun pour laisser l'animal s'enfuir. Kyuubi sortit en courant de la pièce avec une queue irritée tandis que Sasuke fixait son maître.

Naruto s'affala rapidement à côté de lui, se blottissant sous son bras. Il s'appuya contre son ventre, se sentant comme un petit enfant pelotonné contre le ventre de sa mère enceinte.

− Naruto ? murmura Sasuke, forçant les yeux bleus à le regarder. Penses-tu… penses-tu qu'on est prêts à avoir des enfants ? Prêts à devenir parents ?

− Bien sûr ! le rassura ce dernier. Je t'aime et on sera très bien !

− Ça n'a aucun rapport, grogna le brun. Je ne veux pas être un père merdique.

− Tu vas être génial ! lui promit Naruto en caressant son ventre. Et tu oublies – tu ne vas pas être le père, t'es la maman !

− Moi ? grogna le chat. Je suis celui qui les porte, certes, mais tu restes la femme, idiot.

Il sourit à Naruto avant qu'il ne puisse parler, se penchant pour capturer ses lèvres. Ce dernier laissa échapper un gémissement sourd alors que Sasuke grignotait celle du bas, avant de glisser sa langue à l'intérieur. Le blond se rapprocha de lui jusqu'à ce que le ventre du chat lui rentre dedans, mettant fin au baiser.

Naruto baissa la tête en clignant des yeux vers le ventre énorme entre eux, avant de le caresser doucement. Il regarda ensuite Sasuke qui fixait son ventre.

− Idiot, murmura-t-il, soudainement un peu intimidé. Est-ce que… avec ce ventre… je veux dire…

− Sasuke ! râla Naruto comprenant immédiatement pourquoi le brun était contrarié et il enroula ses bras autour de ses épaules. Tu es magnifique !

− Je suis un homme, grogna Sasuke, essayant de repousser son maître.

Ce dernier ricana avant de se pencher en arrière pour regarder le chat dans les yeux.

− C'est vrai, rit-il. Ton ventre enceint est tellement viril !

− Idiot ! cria Sasuke.

Le blond gloussa légèrement devant le chat en colère avant d'atteindre et de frotter une de ses oreilles poilues. Sasuke se mit immédiatement à ronronner, ses yeux se fermant alors qu'il se penchait en arrière contre le canapé. Sa queue remonta pour venir s'enrouler possessivement autour de la taille de son maître et ce dernier gloussa une seconde fois, le caressant encore davantage. Il avait remarqué que les oreilles de Sasuke étaient l'un de ses points faibles, il adorait qu'on les frotte.

Sasuke était si facile à manipuler.

Naruto sautait avec enthousiasme alors que Hana pointait du doigt leurs enfants sur l'échographie. Sasuke était moins enthousiaste, il avait déjà souligné qu'il n'aimait pas avoir "une certaine substance visqueuse" enduite sur son ventre. Hana sourit au blondinet avant de hocher la tête en direction de l'écran.

− Ils sont trois, l'informa-t-elle.

Naruto serra la main du brun avec un sourire alors que le chat fixait simplement l'écran avec émerveillement.

− Il est trop tôt pour déterminer le sexe, mais...

− Non ! cria Naruto, surprenant à la fois Hana et Sasuke. On ne peut pas connaître le sexe ! Ça va gâcher la surprise ! Nous avons besoin d'une surprise ce jour-là !

− Idiot, grogna le chat. Je vais avoir trois formes de vie que nous avons créées et qui vont être enlever de mon corps et tu penses qu'il n'y aura pas de surprises ?

− Ta gueule, enfoiré ! cria le blond. Tu as si peu d'imagination!

− Je suis réaliste, répliqua Sasuke. Par exemple : où vont dormir les enfants dans ton petit appartement avec une seule chambre à coucher ?

La question sembla figer Naruto. Il baissa les yeux vers le chat en les clignant, avant de froncer les sourcils en frottant l'arrière de sa tête.

− Tu as raison, marmonna-t-il. On a besoin de déménager...

− Dans une maison ? demanda le brun, une minuscule fraction d'espoir dans la voix.

Il devait l'admettre, il voulait vivre dans une maison. Naruto lui lança un sourire, se penchant pour l'embrasser doucement.

− Où tu le veux, promit-il.

L'argent n'était pas un problème, et il savait exactement qui appeler…

Il achèterait à Sasuke la maison de ses rêves.

La maison était parfaite.

Il y avait cinq chambres à coucher et trois salles de bains qui s'étalaient sur deux niveaux, accompagnées d'une grande cuisine, salon, salle à manger et séjour. C'était un bel agencement, conçu comme les maisons classiques qu'on voyait dans ces publicités bon marché. Il y avait même une balançoire suspendue à un gros arbre à l'arrière. L'herbe était verte, entourée d'une palissade blanche et les fleurs brillaient, des points de couleur qui illuminaient la terre sombre.

Dans l'ensemble, c'était parfait.

Naruto souriait alors qu'il regardait autour de lui, dans la pièce où il se trouvait actuellement. C'était une des trois grandes chambres au rez-de-chaussée. En haut, il y avait la chambre principale, une pour les amis et le séjour. Il avait tout planifié, lui et Sasuke prendraient la chambre à l'étage, et les enfants seraient en bas, dans une pièce pour commencer avant d'être assez grands pour vouloir leur propre chambre.

− Alors Naruto, qu'en penses-tu ?

Le jeune homme se retourna pour faire face à la sœur aînée de Gaara avec un sourire, son visage tout illuminé. Temari sourit à son tour, se rendant compte qu'elle allait certainement faire une vente. C'était un agent immobilier impitoyable, obtenant le meilleur prix possible pour la maison sur laquelle elle était focalisée. Cependant, elle avait un faible pour le blond debout devant elle, et était prête à lui vendre la maison à sa vraie valeur.

− J'adore ! proclama ce dernier. J'adore vraiment ! Je dois en parler à Sasuke !

− Je peux l'empêcher d'être sur le marché encore quelque temps, gloussa-t-elle. Mais j'ai besoin d'une réponse d'ici demain.

− Bien sûr ! dit le blond avec un sourire. D'ici demain !

Naruto n'avait jamais autant apprécié son amitié avec Gaara.

Quand Naruto montra les plans de la maison à Sasuke, il n'avait pas manqué la façon dont les yeux du chat s'étaient illuminés de joie. Le blondinet avait souri en s'installant contre son ventre, regardant le brun feuilleter les images.

− Naruto, murmura-t-il. Cette maison est parfaite, mais...

− Mais quoi ? marmonna ce dernier d'un ton endormi, contre le ventre de Sasuke.

Le brun passa une main dans les mèches blondes avec tendresse.

− C'est cher, murmura-t-il. Es-tu sûr de vouloir dépenser autant pour une maison ?

Le sous-entendu de la question flottait dans l'air : _Es-tu__sûr__de__vouloir__dépenser__autant__pour_moi_?_

Naruto se redressa, ses yeux bleus regardant Sasuke sérieusement. Ce dernier soutint son regard, permettant à toutes ses émotions de tourbillonner visiblement dans ses yeux.

− Sasuke, je t'aime, murmura-t-il. Tu continues à parler comme si je ne voulais pas de toi, mais je te veux. Je te veux, vraiment. A partir de maintenant, je consacrerai ma vie à toi, à nous. Toi et moi, Sasuke, et nos enfants.

Le chat n'avait pas répondu verbalement, il avait simplement enroulé son bras autour des épaules de son maître, l'approchant de lui. Il n'avait pas besoin de dire quoi que ce soit, alors qu'à cet instant, chaque doute qu'il avait en ce qui concernait sa place dans le cœur et la vie de Naruto disparaissait. Il lui appartenait et Naruto lui appartenait en retour. Entièrement.

Ce dernier hocha la tête alors qu'il se dégageait de l'étreinte de Sasuke. Il déposa un léger baiser sur son nez, ricanant comme l'autre grimaçait.

− Est-ce que tu aimes la maison ? demanda-t-il.

Sasuke sourit et hocha la tête, ses bras glissant autour du blond alors qu'il tentait de le rapprocher de son corps.

− Super ! J'appelle Temari tout de suite !

Naruto essaya de se retirer mais son amant avait d'autres idées. Il tira le blondinet vers lui, capturant ses lèvres d'un profond baiser. Ce dernier laissa échapper un petit gémissement avant d'autoriser la langue de du brun à entrer, se soumettant immédiatement.

Sasuke caressa le dos de son maître en l'attirant plus près. Son amour brûlait dans ses veines, alors qu'il buvait les doux sons qu'émettait Naruto. Au cours de ses années d'entraînement en tant que Love Cat, dès l'âge de quatorze ans, il s'était imaginé toutes sortes de maîtres qu'il pourrait recevoir, mais aucun ne pouvait être comparé à Naruto. Les mots ne pouvaient pas décrire combien il était heureux d'avoir son Naruto. Il avait craint d'avoir des amants hideux et vieux, et avait rêvé d'hommes forts et parfaits qui lui feraient perdre la tête. Mais au moment où il avait rencontré Naruto...

Sasuke ne pouvait pas mettre de mots sur la profondeur de son amour. C'était trop fort.

* * *

><p>See ya in 2 weeks guys! ;)<p> 


	9. Chapter 8

Hoshiya, mianon, BakaNyu, PhoeniixMiiles, laanais, richon, Tanuki-chan, darkmoonlady, Aurysadik, Kiwi-xyao et groumde: merci de nous suivre!

* * *

><p>Traducteur : nina-chan<p>

* * *

><p>Chapitre huit<p>

* * *

><p>Naruto zigzagua entre les cartons, levant les mains tandis qu'il s'approchait légèrement de Kyuubi. Faites confiance à ce satané chat pour se cacher dans le petit coin entre les cartons, que le blond avait accidentellement créé en les faisant.<p>

- Tu ne l'as pas encore attrapé ?

Naruto lança un regard furieux à Sasuke qui tapait, un peu plus loin, sur son ordinateur portable. Il était affalé sur un canapé, l'ordinateur tenant en équilibre sur son gros ventre, tout en commandant des produits en ligne. Il prenait de tout, allant des berceaux aux vêtements de bébé. Il voulait que tout soit prêt pour l'arrivée des enfants et son homme lui avait dit qu'il devenait fou.

- Non, ronchonna Naruto. Il sait qu'on déménage et cela ne lui plaît pas.

- C'est un chat, idiot ! fit le brun d'une voix traînante. Il n'a pas un niveau intellectuel plus haut que : nourrissez-moi.

- T'es un chat aussi, enfoiré.

Sasuke fit un geste impoli à son maître, sans lever les yeux de l'écran. Naruto gloussa avant de retourner près de Kyuubi. Le chat grogna et le frappa une fois puis deux avant que le blond ne renonce en soupirant. Il se trémoussa en revenant à l'endroit où se trouvait Sasuke, qui l'attendait, s'effondrant à côté de lui. Ce dernier ne lui accorda pas un seul regard puisqu'il continuait à faire ses achats. N'appréciant pas ça, Naruto se pencha et frotta son nez dans son cou avant de placer un ou deux doux baisers le long de sa douce colonne.

Sasuke pencha sa tête en arrière, laissant à son amant plus d'accès, mais ses yeux ne quittèrent jamais l'écran devant lui.

- Oh ! T'ai-je dit que j'avais trouvé une nounou ? demanda-t-il alors que le blond suçait un point avec passion.

- Mmmm ? marmonna Naruto contre son cou, pas prêt à renoncer à la chair.

- Eh bien, tu travailles et je ne vais pas m'occuper de trois enfants tout seul, souligna Sasuke. En plus, cette nounou a de l'expérience pour élever mon espèce.

- C'est réglé alors, dit le blondinet d'un air égaré. As-tu fini de faire les courses maintenant ?

- Non, ronchonna le félin. Nous n'avons plus qu'une semaine avant qu'on m'ouvre. Je veux recevoir tout ça maintenant.

Naruto gémit alors qu'il continuait de parsemer des baisers le long du cou de Sasuke. Celui-ci tourna la tête vers son maître avec un sourcil levé.

- Vas-tu piquer une crise ? demanda-t-il.

Naruto fit la moue, y réfléchit un moment, puis fit non de la tête.

- Bien. Maintenant, que penses-tu de ceux-ci ?

Naruto regardait, en attendant nerveusement, pendant que Sasuke faisait le tour de la maison. Son visage était blanc, parfaitement impassible, alors qu'il inspectait la demeure qu'il avait choisi pour qu'ils y vivent pour le reste de leur vie.

- Um, si tu ne l'aimes pas, Sasuke, euh. Naruto se tordit les mains. Je veux dire, je peux encore appeler Temari…

- Idiot ! le coupa le chat, se tournant pour lui faire face avec une lueur étrange dans les yeux. C'est parfait.

Le visage de Naruto s'éclaira dans un sourire alors qu'il saisissait la main du brun. Il l'entraîna à travers la maison, là où se trouvaient les trois pièces identiques, au rez-de-chaussée.

- Celles-ci pourront être les chambres des enfants, pépia-t-il. Ils devront tous rester dans une même pièce jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient assez vieux pour vouloir la leur. La nounou pourra rester dans l'une des autres. Et ici…

Sasuke sourit alors qu'il regardait son homme courir partout, imaginant des plans pour la maison. Il voulait transformer la dernière chambre du rez-de-chaussée en une salle de jeu, et la chambre d'amis à l'étage en un bureau. Il se précipita vers le salon en dépassant Sasuke, quand le chat l'attrapa par la taille, le tirant fermement à lui. Naruto courba son corps autour du ventre du brun, soupirant avec bonheur.

- Cet endroit est parfait, murmura Sasuke. Maintenant, tais-toi.

- Sasuke ! s'écria-t-il alors qu'il levait les yeux vers lui. Tu es...

Le chat le coupa avec un intime baiser, en ronronnant alors que Naruto fondait contre lui.

- Quand déménageons-nous ? demanda-t-il contre les lèvres de son amant.

- Dans trois jours, marmonna Naruto. Mais dans deux jours, les affaires et fournitures des enfants vont arriver.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu aies tant dépensé pour cet endroit, chuchota Sasuke.

Naruto lui fit un sourire.

- L'argent est là pour être dépensé, dit-il. Et nous en avons encore des tas. C'est notre avenir, mon amour.

- Et c'est un avenir parfait, chuchota le chat. Toi, moi et les trois enfants.

Naruto fredonnait pour lui-même alors qu'il se penchait sur le carton devant lui, sortant les livres à placer sur l'étagère. Il pouvait sentir les yeux de Sasuke sur lui alors que le chat était allongé sur le canapé, forcé d'être là sur les ordres du blond. Ce dernier ignorait les yeux posés sur lui pendant qu'il continuait de déballer. Ils étaient dans leur maison depuis seulement deux jours et Sasuke boudait à cause de son interdiction d'aider à déballer les cartons, son maître ne le laissant pas faire. Ils dormaient actuellement dans la chambre des enfants parce qu'il était trop paranoïaque pour permettre à Sasuke de monter ou descendre les escaliers.

La sonnette retentit et Naruto laissa échapper un cri aigu. Il sauta sur ses pieds et se précipita pour ouvrir la porte au premier visiteur de leur nouvelle maison.

Son sourire se fana quand il découvrit Kakashi. Il fit la grimace à l'homme aux cheveux gris quand celui-ci s'appuya contre le cadre de la porte.

- Que voulez-vous ? ronchonna-t-il.

Il pouvait aimer Sasuke, mais ce type l'énervait toujours.

- Bonjour Naruto, dit-il joyeusement. Toujours heureux de te voir.

- Est-ce Kakashi ? cria Sasuke depuis l'intérieur de la maison. La mine renfrognée du blondinet se fit plus prononcée.

- Oui, cria-t-il par-dessus son épaule.

- Fais-le entrer !

- Pourquoi ?

- Naruto ! Fais-le rentrer maintenant !

- Mais Sasuke…

- _Maintenant_ !

En ronchonnant pour lui-même, Naruto se poussa sur le côté et permit à l'homme de passer. Celui-ci sautilla presque à l'intérieur, un lourd sac posé sur son épaule. Il passa immédiatement ce dernier au propriétaire des lieux qui bredouilla, irrité.

Naruto marcha d'un pas lourd derrière l'intrus, son agacement grandissant quand il vit Kakashi s'agenouiller près du brun, touchant son gros ventre. Ils parlaient à mi-voix, de toute évidence de la grossesse. N'aimant pas être ignoré, le blondinet marcha bruyamment avec un air arrogant dans la pièce.

- Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ? demanda-t-il brusquement.

Sasuke leva les yeux vers lui exaspéré, Kakashi lui sourit simplement.

- Je suis la nouvelle nounou, l'informa-t-il. J'ai une excellente expérience pour élever l'espèce de Sasuke. Je l'ai d'ailleurs élevé moi-même.

Les yeux de Naruto se rétrécirent et il traversa la pièce en direction de l'homme. Il s'arrêta devant lui, dominant quelqu'un pour la première fois dans sa vie.

- Vous allez m'écouter. Sa voix était basse et meurtrière. Je n'accepterai pas que mes enfants soient élevés pour être des objets sexuels.

- Bien sûr que non ! siffla Sasuke du canapé. Naruto tu es idiot !

- Non Sasuke ! le calma Kakashi avant de regarder le blondinet derrière lui. Naruto, Sasuke a choisi de prendre cette voie à seize ans. Il a aussi eu le choix de reculer s'il ne t'avait pas aimé, même après que tu l'aies acheté. Ces chats ne sont pas des esclaves. C'est un choix de style de vie. Ils choisissent d'être formés pour offrir le plaisir absolu à leur propriétaire. Ils _choisissent _de se consacrer à un autre. Ils _choisissent _leur vie.

- Mes enfants ne choisiront pas cette vie, dit fermement le blond. Il rata le sourire approbateur et le signe de tête de Sasuke. Ils seront élevés tout à fait normalement.

Kakashi fit un signe de tête en souriant à Naruto avant de se lever.

- Evidemment, gloussa-t-il. Maintenant, il faut que j'aille chercher le reste de mes affaires et ensuite vous pourrez me montrer ma chambre.

- Trouvez-la vous-même !

- Maintenant Naruto, sois un hôte élégant.

- Vous vivez ici désormais ! Je n'ai pas besoin d'être un hôte !

- Naruto ! Dis-tu que je fais partie de la famille ? Je suis touché !

- AHH !

- Oh mon Dieu, oh mon Dieu, oh mon Dieu !

Sasuke grogna d'un ton irrité, un son qui ne fut pas entendu par Naruto, qui continuait à scander des mantras alors qu'il sautillait de bas en haut sur le siège de l'hôpital.

- Oh mon Dieu ! Ça y est !

- Naruto…

- C'est si excitant !

- _Naruto_.

- Je veux dire c'est finalement…

- NARUTO !

Ce dernier hésita, se tournant vers Sasuke. Le chat lui lança un regard furieux, mais ce fut seulement à moitié enflammé. Naruto pouvait voir le léger tremblement continu du brun et son enthousiasme se dissipa immédiatement. Son amour était terrifié. Ils étaient là pour sa césarienne, après tout, et il avait terriblement peur. Naruto passa rapidement ses bras autour de lui du mieux qu'il le put, se penchant pour l'embrasser profondément. Le brun se cramponna à lui l'embrassant désespérément en retour. Il avait besoin d'avoir son amant près de lui, même pour un instant.

- Désolé, chuchota Naruto contre ses lèvres, sa voix très faible.

Sasuke bécota doucement ses lèvres.

- C'est rien, murmura-t-il. Tu es excité. Moi aussi.

- Tu l'es ? chuchota Naruto avec espoir.

Le chat sourit diaboliquement.

- Oh oui ! souffla-t-il. Dès que je sors d'ici, je vais te baiser dans chacune des pièces de la maison.

- Sasuke !

- En commençant par celle des enfants.

- _Sasuke_ !

- Puis celle de Kakashi.

- AHH !

Sasuke ricanait malicieusement, mais quand les infirmières entrèrent pour l'emmener, les ricanements du chat et les cris indignés de Naruto se transformèrent en petits gémissements et sanglots.

Tous les deux étaient morts de peur.

Naruto se tordait les mains, terrifié, alors qu'il attendait des nouvelles de Sasuke. Il patientait depuis une éternité. Cela ne devait pas être aussi long, n'est-ce pas ? Les sourcils blonds se froncèrent alors qu'il regardait autour de lui, souhaitant que quelqu'un, n'importe qui, lui parle.

- Uzumaki-san ?

Naruto bondit de sa chaise en un instant, ses yeux grand ouverts tandis qu'il se tournait pour faire face à la sage-femme venue plus tôt : Shizune.

- Oui ? Il fut à ses côtés en un instant. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? C'est Sasuke ?

- J'ai peur d'avoir de mauvaises nouvelles, dit-elle avec un soupir, faisant chuter le cœur du blond jusqu'à ses pieds. Il y a eu une complication avec les enfants.

- Oh mon Dieu, souffla Naruto. Qu'est-ce qu'il est arrivé ?

- Les deux premiers enfants vont bien, le rassura Shizune. Mais le troisième est dans un état critique.

- Et Sasuke ? Oh mon Dieu et Sasuke ?

- Il va bien. Votre troisième enfant, cependant, est transféré au service de soins intensifs.

Il s'effondra sur une des chaises, laissant tomber sa tête entre ses mains. Son cœur battait si vite, il fut surpris d'être encore conscient. Ses minces épaules tremblaient alors qu'il se balançait légèrement d'avant en arrière. Ça ne pouvait pas arriver. C'était censé être facile. Oh Dieu, il voulait juste Sasuke.

- Puis-je voir Sasuke ? chuchota Naruto.

Shizune posa une main dans le dos du blondinet, manifestement compatissante.

- Il est toujours inconscient, mais oui. Suivez-moi.

Naruto avait les yeux rivés sur le visage de Sasuke, alors qu'il attendait qu'il se réveille. Les stores de la chambre privée étaient tous baissés, la porte fermée, pour empêcher tous les médecins curieux d'entrer. Ils étaient tous fascinés par ce patient. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'ils voyaient un Love Cat, encore moins enceint.

Les paupières de Sasuke battirent puis s'ouvrirent. Naruto eut la respiration coupée lorsque ce dernier posa une main sur son ventre bien dégonflé, clignant légèrement des yeux. Ses prunelles noires filèrent sur son maître, s'élargissant légèrement.

Et puis le blondinet éclata en sanglot.

- Oh Naruto, souffla Sasuke tout en lui tendant ses bras pour l'accueillir. Oh bébé.

Naruto se jeta directement dans son étreinte, permettant à ses puissants bras de le serrer contre lui. Il sanglotait sur la poitrine du chat qui lui massait le dos en faisant des cercles apaisants mais qui ne l'aidaient pas du tout.

- Sasuke ! brailla le blondinet. Notre enfant… notre bébé !

- Chut, le calma le chat. Il ira bien. As-tu déjà vu les deux autres ?

- Non… chuchota Naruto. Oh Sasuke…

- Tu devrais, murmura le félin. Il se pencha pour atteindre et presser le bouton pour appeler une infirmière. En un instant, la porte sur le côté s'ouvrit et une d'elles s'empressa d'entrer. Nous voudrions voir nos enfants.

- Bien sûr ! sourit-elle radieuse. Elle était manifestement toute excitée à la pensée d'enfants. Tout de suite.

Naruto ne quitta pas les bras protecteur de Sasuke pendant que la sage-femme disparaissait puis revenait avec une autre collègue, chacune poussant un couffin avec à l'intérieur un bébé.

Son souffle coincé dans la gorge, le nouveau papa regarda fixement les deux berceaux qui contenaient deux de ses enfants. Ses enfants. Sa progéniture. Sasuke le poussa doucement du coude et il descendit du lit, se pressant vers les berceaux.

Naruto en eut le souffle coupé lorsqu'il regarda ses deux enfants. Identiques en tous points, ayant beaucoup pris de Sasuke. Leurs cheveux étaient aussi sombres que ceux du chat, mais dans le même temps, le bleu des reflets naturels était plus clair, plus visible. Leur peau pâle était sans défaut, excepté pour les traces de moustaches claires sur leurs joues. Des oreilles noires, de la même couleur que leurs cheveux, pointaient hors de la chevelure, correspondant aux queues sorties furtivement de sous les couvertures.

Ils étaient magnifiques : un garçon, une fille.

- Oh… les yeux de Naruto se remplirent de larmes. Oh, Sasuke…

- Voulez-vous en prendre un dans les bras ? demanda une des infirmières avec un doux sourire.

Le blondinet hocha la tête sans un mot, et la femme souleva celui le plus proche d'elle, le garçon. Naruto berça le bébé près de lui, remarquant qu'il ne bougeait pas il semblait avoir le sommeil aussi profond que lui. Il nota brièvement que sa fille avait été remise à Sasuke, étant trop concentré par le petit bout de chou parfait dans ses bras.

- As-tu pensé aux prénoms ? demanda Naruto.

Sasuke lui sourit alors qu'il hochait la tête.

- Evidemment, mais je ne les aurais jamais donnés sans toi, murmura-t-il. Qu'est-ce que tu penses ?

- Um… je ne sais pas… chuchota Naruto alors qu'il s'asseyait près du brun sur le lit. Toi d'abord…

- Ce n'est pas un jeu ! murmura Sasuke avant de tourner ses yeux emplis d'admiration vers sa fille. Ce sont nos enfants !

-Très bien ! ronchonna le blondinet. Que dirais-tu de… Sachio ?

- Heureusement né ? murmura le chat. Parfait !

Naruto sourit à ce compliment avant de regarder en direction de sa fille.

- Et elle ? demanda-t-il avec un sourcil levé.

Sasuke sourit quand il se pencha pour inhaler la douce odeur de sa fille.

- Toshi ! dit-il fermement. La réflexion du miroir.

- Ça marche, ricana Naruto. Elle est comme toi, bâtard.

- Hé ! s'offusqua le brun. Pas devant les enfants !

Quelque chose sembla s'illuminer dans les yeux bleus à ces mots et une unique larme glissa sur son visage.

- Parents, chuchota-t-il. Oh Sasuke, nous sommes des parents !

- Quelle profonde observation, crétin, gloussa Sasuke.

Naruto lui lança un regard furieux.

- Ferme-la, maugréa-t-il. C'est juste que… je suis tellement heureux !

Sasuke regarda son amant rire avec un sourire qui s'estompa légèrement. Naruto croisa son regard sombre et son rire se fana aussi. Le chat regarda vers sa fille tristement.

- L'autre, chuchota-t-il. Un autre garçon.

Une autre larme glissa sur le visage de Naruto alors qu'il serrait plus fermement son fils.

-Nous devrions lui donner un prénom… marmonna le blond.

Sasuke secoua la tête.

-Non, nous ne pouvons pas, dit-il. Pas sans le voir avant.

Naruto fit un petit signe de la tête. Tous deux bercèrent leurs enfants d'avant en arrière avec douceur pendant un certain temps, attendant silencieusement des nouvelles de leur troisième petit.

Naruto posait de doux baisers sur le visage de Toshi lorsque Shizune revint. Son sourire se dissipa immédiatement et il reposa rapidement sa fille dans le berceau. Sasuke remit aussi Sachio à une autre infirmière, ses yeux grands ouverts.

- La chirurgie fut un succès, déclara Shizune avec un sourire. Votre fils va bien.

- Bien ? répéta Naruto. Vraiment ?

- Oui, répondit Shizune avec un doux sourire triste. Cependant, il sera toujours assez fragile et petit.

Un reniflement, associé à un sourire satisfait, venant du brun sur le lit se fit entendre.

- Comme toi, idiot.

- Enfoiré ! s'emporta l'autre père. Espèce de bata-ah ah… espèce de balourd et débile !

- Balourd et débile, idiot ? Honnêtement ?

- Ferme-la !

Avant que Sasuke ne réplique, il fut interrompu par un petit cri venu de l'infirmière qui tenait Sachio. L'enfant venait de se réveiller, ses yeux noirs clignant à la lumière. Le chat tendit immédiatement ses bras et on lui remit son enfant. Il roucoula doucement pour son fils, un sourire immense sur le visage, qu'il nierait plus tard.

- Quand pourrons-nous voir l'autre ?

La question de Naruto fit relever les yeux de Sasuke. Shizune vérifia le dossier médical dans sa main.

- Il est en soins intensifs maintenant, murmura-t-elle. Mais vous pouvez le voir.

Pour la seconde fois, Sachio fut repris des bras du brun. Les jumeaux furent sortis de la chambre et Sasuke se fit aider pour être transféré de son lit à la chaise roulante. Naruto prit sa main avec un doux sourire et ils furent rapidement conduits dehors.

Naruto eut de nouveau le souffle coupé dès qu'il vit son deuxième fils. Les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues et il ne prit même pas la peine de les essuyer.

L'enfant était tout petit, si délicat, si fragile, si petit et lui ressemblant tellement. Il avait des cheveux blonds, si purs et magnifiques, tout comme ceux de Naruto. Ses traces de moustaches étaient plus marquées que les deux autres triplés. Ses oreilles dorées et sa queue étaient toute blanches sur les pointes, comme de la neige non souillée.

- Il est si beau ! chuchota-t-il.

Sasuke lui prit la main et la serra.

- Comme toi, murmura-t-il.

Naruto s'appuya davantage dans l'étreinte, posant un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Il ira bien, promit silencieusement Naruto. Il est si radieux…

- Akihito ! souffla le chat alors qu'il se blottissait contre le cou de son amant. L'enfant radieux.

- Akihito, répéta Naruto tout en souriant.

Cependant, d'une certaine façon, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir ce sentiment que le pire était encore à venir.

* * *

><p>Vous avez passé un bon Noël? Prêts à remettre ça le 31? ;)<p>

A l'année prochaine pour la suite!


	10. Chapter 9

Légèrement en retard mais voilà le chapitre 9! Au fait, Bonne année! Et merci de nous suivre en 2012 aussi!

* * *

><p>Traducteur : Haganemaru<p>

* * *

><p>Chapitre neuf<p>

* * *

><p>Pendant que Kakashi mettait le sac de voyage de Sasuke dans la voiture, le brun murmurait et faisait des gazouillis de bébé à Toshi. Sachio était déjà dans l'automobile et Toshi devait être installée dans son siège-auto dès que Sasuke monterait. Il devait s'asseoir entre les deux bébés alors que Kakashi et Naruto montaient à l'avant.<p>

Sasuke se tourna vers son compagnon en souriant mais son sourire se fana aussitôt. Ce dernier fixait l'hôpital avec une expression accablée sur le visage. Le chat leva les yeux vers Kakashi qui soupira tristement avant de prendre Toshi. Sasuke alla rapidement vers Naruto et enroula ses bras autour de son amant en se tenant derrière lui.

- Oh Sasuke, soupira-t-il. Ça fait si mal de partir sans lui.

- Tout ira bien, chuchota ce dernier. Encore quelques jours et nous pourrons le prendre à la maison. Seulement quelques jours de plus.

- Je sais, dit Naruto en s'affalant contre lui, se sentant complètement épuisé. Sasuke… je suis si fatigué. Juste si fatigué.

- Shh, c'est bon, Naruto, murmura Sasuke de façon rassurante en tenant son amant contre lui. Je m'occuperai de toi. S'il te plaît bébé, tiens bon, s'il te plaît.

- Je t'aime Sasuke, gémit-il en se retournant dans ses bras pour se pencher lourdement contre lui. Tellement.

- Rentrons à la maison, chuchota le chat. Tout ira bien une fois que nous serons à la maison.

- D'accord, souffla-t-il. Emmène-moi à la maison.

Sasuke savait que Naruto ne serait pas bien. Il savait que le fait que leur enfant soit encore à l'hôpital le frappait plus durement. Oui, c'était lui qui avait porté les petits pendant deux mois, mais d'une façon ou d'une autre, son compagnon était plus maternel. Sasuke voulait son troisième enfant à la maison, oui, mais il savait que l'hôpital était le meilleur endroit pour Akihito pour le moment.

Il regarda le plafond de leur chambre à coucher, débattant intérieurement s'il devrait attirer Naruto dans ses bras. Le blond essayait d'afficher un air brave, câlinant les bébés et les taquinant avec leurs nouveaux jouets mais à la fin, il était encore incroyablement déprimé, c'était évident.

Un reniflement à sa droite attira son attention vers l'objet de ses pensées. Naruto était blotti sur le côté, lui faisant face, mais sans le toucher. Sasuke roula sur son côté, ses mains serpentant pour attirer son amant près de lui. Dès que Naruto fut enveloppé dans ses bras, il sembla qu'un barrage cédait. Il s'agita pour lui faire face avant d'éclater en sanglot, pleurant désespérément contre la poitrine nue de Sasuke. Le brun le berça, fredonnant doucement et faisant d'apaisants bruits.

Quand Naruto sembla finalement se calmer, Sasuke était sur le point de voir s'il était prêt pour plus … d'activités… créatrices, croyant que celui-ci avait juste besoin de se sentir aimé, de sentir quelque chose de réel mais un grand cri d'un bébé résonna dans le talkie-walkie posé près de leur lit. Naruto tressaillit dans ses bras, prêt à se précipiter en bas pour voir lequel de leurs enfants pleurait mais dès que ses pieds touchèrent le sol, la voix de Kakashi sortie du moniteur, apaisant l'enfant et le calmant.

Naruto se laissa retomber sur le lit. Sasuke le tira plus près, chuchotant des mots doux en lui caressant les cheveux.

- C'est bon, mon amour, tout ira bien. Il sera bientôt à la maison.

Il avait promis à son crétin qu'il aurait leur enfant à la maison. Maintenant, il avait juste besoin de tenir cette promesse.

Naruto chercha dans sa poche après ses clés, coinçant son portable entre son oreille et son épaule. Il était sorti pour acheter deux ou trois choses au magasin quand l'hôpital l'avait appelé avant de le mettre en attente. Stupides infirmiers.

_- Naruto ? Vous êtes là ?_

- Shizune ! s'exclama-t-il. Oh mon Dieu, quelque chose ne va pas ?

- _Non, non,_ se dépêcha de dire la jeune femme afin de le calmer._ Je voulais juste vous faire savoir que vous pouvez venir chercher Akihito demain._

- Je peux ? Vraiment ?

- _Vraiment_.

- Oh merci ! Merci beaucoup ! Puis-je lui rendre visite aujourd'hui ?

_- Il dort encore et ne se réveille que brièvement. Vous pouvez venir le voir mais il n'y a aucune garantie qu'il sera réveillé._

- J'aimerais le faire quand même.

_- Pas de problème, venez quand vous voulez._

Naruto raccrocha le téléphone, lançant ses courses à l'arrière de sa voiture. Il irait directement à l'hôpital voir Akihito et ensuite reviendrait à la maison pour raconter tout ça à Sasuke.

Du moins, c'était le plan.

Sasuke s'étira alors qu'il se réveillait de son petit somme, un petit sourire sur le visage. Il glissa hors du lit, sortant à pas feutrés de la pièce jusqu'en bas des escaliers. Il avança vers la nurserie où il marqua immédiatement une pause. Kakashi changeait Toshi sur la table à langer pendant que Sachio s'agitait dans son berceau. Sasuke alla directement prendre son fils, le soulevant du couffin.

Le petit agita ses mains en direction de son père, faisant sourire ce dernier. Sasuke se pencha et frotta son nez contre celui de l'enfant, gloussant quand le visage de Sachio se plissa.

- Où est Naruto ? demanda-t-il en frottant de nouveau le nez du bébé.

Kakashi se tourna pour lui faire face, Toshi installée dans ses bras.

- Il a appelé, il se dirigeait vers l'hôpital, répondit Kakashi. Apparemment, vous pourrez ramener Akihito demain à la maison.

- Nous pourrons ? demanda le chat avec une voix remplie d'espoir.

Kakashi sourit en faisant un signe de tête et Sasuke eut un sourire… complètement démoniaque.

- Excellent. Il sera de bonne humeur alors… peut-être que nous pourrons _célébrer_ ça.

- Eh bien, aussi longtemps que vous gardez ça en haut, murmura Kakashi. Vous ne voulez pas traumatiser vos enfants.

- Ils t'ont pour nurse, gloussa Sasuke en redéposant Sachio dans son berceau. Et Naruto pour Papa. Ils vont être traumatisés d'une façon ou une autre.

Naruto s'arrêta devant l'hôpital avec le sourire, sortant de la voiture en sautillant et sifflotant. Il se dirigea vers l'hôpital, heureux.

- Dépêchez-vous !

- Déplacez-le !

- Maintenant !

Il se figea, regardant l'agitation devant lui. Les gens sortaient de l'hôpital en courant, poussant des fauteuils roulants et des lits. Des policiers étaient partout avec plusieurs grands bergers allemands tenus en laisse. Naruto trébucha vers la porte, son cœur s'affolant.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda-t-il sans adresser vraiment sa question à quelqu'un. Que… ?

- Nous avons reçu une alerte à la bombe, dit la voix remplie de soucis d'une infirmière blonde et menue possédant de longs cheveux, près de lui. Nous essayons d'évacuer mais ce n'est pas vraiment une option pour certains de nos patients.

Naruto avait arrêté d'écouter après le « alerte à la bombe » et se dirigeait déjà vers les portes. Il avait besoin de trouver Akihito. Il avait besoin de son fils.

Il commença à courir, se précipitant dans les couloirs en direction du service des soins intensifs sans s'arrêter. Les gens criaient, lui demandant de s'arrêter mais il y était sourd. Il n'allait pas laisser son enfant être dynamité. Pour rien au monde.

Il dérapa en s'arrêtant aux soins intensifs, les yeux sillonnant les alentours, regardant le chaos.

- Où est Shizune ? cria-t-il sans recevoir de réponse. Shizune !

- Naruto ? répondit l'infirmière aux cheveux sombres en apparaissant. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Où est Akihito ? demanda-t-il. Où est mon fils ?

- En bas, dans le hall, répondit-elle. Nous n'avons pas eu l'occasion de les déplacer.

Naruto s'élança et se dirigea vers son fils. Il devait arriver à lui, son petit enfant radieux, sa réplique presque exacte : il avait besoin de son bébé.

Il dérapa en s'arrêtant une nouvelle fois devant la pièce où se tenaient les nouveaux-nés en soins intensifs. Il y avait dix lits, tous remplis d'enfants endormis.

Tous sauf un.

L'adorable boule brillante et blonde qu'était Akihito manquait. Naruto colla son visage contre le verre, regardant rapidement les lits pour la seconde, troisième et quatrième fois. Un petit sanglot monta dans sa gorge et ensuite, les larmes commencèrent à se déverser le long de ses joues.

- Non… chuchota le jeune papa. Non… _non_ ! NON !

- Naruto ! s'écria Shizune, sûrement attiré par ses cris. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Il a disparu ! cria le blondinet. Il a disparu !

- Toi, infirmière ! claqua tel un fouet la voix de Shizune envers l'infirmière la plus proche, une brune paniquée avec les cheveux coiffés en deux chignons. Où est Uzumaki Akihito ?

- Je ne sais pas ! répondit l'autre au bord de l'hystérie. Je ne suis pas en service ici !

- Qui l'est ? demanda Shizune.

L'infirmière se précipita vers l'emploi du temps accroché au mur.

- Alors ?

- Le nouveau ! proclama-t-elle. Kabuto !

- Où est-il ? demanda Shizune. Tenten ! Où est-il ?

- Pas ici ! répondit Tenten. Mais… il y a un mot … adressé à un Uzumaki ?

- Quoi ?

Naruto se précipita et lui arracha des mains. Il l'ouvrit en tremblant.

_Uzumaki,_

_Tu as gardé Sasuke alors je garde ton bébé. Une si jolie chose, presque aussi mignonne que Sasuke lui-même. Il grandira pour être beau et je le formerai bien. Evidemment, si jamais je me lasse de lui, je suppose que tu pourras le reprendre._

_Mais je doute que je devienne lassé de mon animal de compagnie._

_C'est un plaisir de faire affaire avec toi._

La note n'était pas signée mais n'en avait pas besoin. Naruto plia le papier en tremblant et le glissa dans sa poche avant de lever les yeux vers les infirmières.

Sa respiration devint courte et il fut pris de vertige. Shizune disait quelque chose, mais tout ce qu'il pouvait entendre était un rugissement dans ses oreilles.

Et ensuite, le sol se souleva pour le rencontrer.

Sasuke berçait Toshi alors qu'il était assis dans le fauteuil à bascule. Sachio était tenu par Kakashi qui regardait prudemment le chat. Le brun pouvait deviner que quelque chose n'allait pas et sa queue était relevée et hérissée.

Le téléphone sonna, coupant le silence. Kakashi quitta la pièce pour y répondre mais Sasuke resta sur sa chaise, Toshi stabilisée sur ses genoux. Il caressa les douces oreilles de sa fille alors qu'il attendait que Kakashi ramène le combiné.

Quand ce dernier lui donna le téléphone, il prit Toshi et l'éloigna. Sasuke fronça les sourcils en amenant l'appareil à son oreille.

- Bonjour ?

_- Sasuke, c'est Shizune. Vous devez venir immédiatement à l'hôpital._

- Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

_- Venez juste, maintenant._

- Je serai là dès que possible.

Il se leva, attrapant les clés que Kakashi lui lança immédiatement. Il était reconnaissant que ce dernier lui prête sa voiture, Naruto ayant la leur.

Sasuke bougea rapidement. Il fut dans la voiture en moins d'une minute, sortant de leur allée. Il devait aller à l'hôpital. Quelque chose n'était pas normal.

Dès qu'il y arriva, il fut accueilli par Shizune. Tout autour d'eux, les infirmiers et les docteurs ramenaient des patients à leurs chambres. Apparemment, la police avait entièrement vérifié l'hôpital et n'avait rien trouvé.

- Pourquoi appeler pour une fausse alerte à la bombe ? demanda Sasuke à Shizune alors qu'elle le guidait dans l'hôpital.

- Comme distraction, répondit Shizune.

Sa voix était douce, gentille et emplie d'excuses. Cela l'énerva. Elle s'arrêta subitement à l'extérieur d'une chambre dont la porte était fermée.

- Une distraction pour quoi ? grogna Sasuke.

Naruto était évidemment à l'intérieur.

- Pour que quelqu'un vienne et enlève votre fils.

Le chat regarda fixement la femme devant lui qui le dévisageait avec des yeux remplis de larmes. Il s'éloigna, horrifié, de l'infirmière.

- Quoi ? chuchota-t-il.

- Je suis tellement désolée, Sasuke, mais…

- Non, stop, grogna-t-il. Partez. Maintenant.

Shizune fit un signe de tête avant de pivoter et partir dans le couloir. Il regarda fixement après elle un instant avant de se tourner vers la porte de la chambre. Il l'ouvrit, entrant immédiatement dans la pièce.

Naruto était sur le lit, une perfusion dans le bras, endormi. Le brun le regarda fixement un instant, ne voyant pas son amour mais son enfant, recroquevillé et effrayé. Il commença à trembler, ses instincts protecteurs envers son petit se manifestant et attrapa une chaise en plastique dur qui était sur le côté et la lança sur la fenêtre.

- Sasuke !

Il se retourna vers le lit où Naruto se trouvait, les larmes coulant sur son visage alors qu'il tendait une main vers lui. Il n'avait pas crié pour le stopper mais simplement pour lui.

Sasuke fut là en un instant. Il s'arrêta près du lit quand le blond se jeta sur lui. Il l'attrapa dans ses bras, les larmes coulant librement sur son visage alors qu'il s'effondrait au sol, son visage enterré dans les cheveux de Naruto. Le blond gémissait dans ses bras, s'accrochant à son haut alors qu'il hurlait sa douleur.

Non loin, un homme pâle aux longs cheveux riait follement alors qu'il regardait son assistant s'occuper d'un beau bébé. Il ne toucherait pas vraiment l'enfant avant qu'il ne soit à un âge raisonnable et certainement pas alors qu'il pouvait vomir sur lui.

Mais cet enfant vaudrait la perte de Sasuke.

* * *

><p>A dans deux semaines!<p> 


	11. Chapter 10

**Note de la traductrice du chapitre précédent: **Salut à tous et merci de nous avoir lu/suivi/Reviewé/mis en favoris etc... c'est vraiment super agréable à lire et relire. Que notre travail plaise me fait vraiment très plaisir à voir. Tanuki-chan, il y erreur je crois^^ Naruto joue avec Toshio (leur fille) et à force de tourner elle lui vomit dessus, à lui, ce qui le calme! XD. Hoshiya, je vais pas te le spoiler, ce serait pas rigolo darkmoonlady, ceci est une traduction, pas une fiction personnelle, mais sinon, merci beaucoup de ton appréciation Merci BakaNyu, Boys-Love-Yaoi, mianon, ladymalfoy-94, animophilenrose, PhoeniixMiiles et laanais pour vos reviews, c'est vraiment très agréable à lire. A la prochaine ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Traducteur<strong> : nina-chan

* * *

><p>Chapitre dix<p>

* * *

><p>− Quand avez-vous vu votre enfant pour la dernière fois ?<p>

− Avant-hier.

− Vers quelle heure ?

− Je ne m'en souviens pas. Sasuke venait juste de sortir de chirurgie, j'ai pas vu l'heure passer.

− Essayez de vous souvenir, Uzumaki.

− Ça suffit ! Sasuke accentua le mot en posant brutalement ses mains sur la table. Il a déjà répondu à ces questions une centaine de fois. Fichez-lui la paix !

Morino Ibiki lança un regard furieux vers Sasuke pour son interruption. Avec un geste du poignet son carnet se referma, le crayon glissa entre les anneaux du dessus. Ses yeux durs croisèrent ceux du chat et une bataille entre regards féroces commença.

− Sasuke…

Naruto posa une main douce sur le bras de son compagnon alors qu'il fronçait les sourcils, d'un air désapprobateur, depuis son lit d'hôpital.

− S'il te plaît. Il est là pour nous aider.

Ibiki hocha la tête, interrompant l'affrontement du regard. Le blond l'observa prudemment, ses yeux remplis d'espoir.

− Vous savez qui le détient, dit-il. Cela prendra combien de temps pour le retrouver ?

Avec un profond soupir, Ibiki passa une main sur son visage. Il rencontra directement les yeux de Naruto, pas question de nier quoi que ce soit à cet homme désespéré.

− Nous avons déposé un mandat pour l'arrestation de Sannin Orochimaru, les informa-t-il. Il a été basé sur la note laissée, la connexion entre lui et Yakushi Kabuto et votre témoignage de ses visites. Lorsque nous avons étudié sa vie, nous avons trouvé des détails choquants.

Ibiki sortit un dossier de sa veste, l'ouvrant lentement.

− Apparemment, Orochimaru était obsédé par la recherche d'un Love Cat. Comme vous le savez ou peut-être pas, Uzumaki, la société les propose au hasard, placardant des affiches de publicités dans des endroits curieux afin de varier le marché. Ils sont aussi très sélectifs quant aux personnes auxquels ils vendent, procédant à de rigoureuses vérifications des antécédents. Orochimaru en a cherché un pendant des années.

− Donc, vous allez retrouver Akihito ? demanda Naruto. Je vous en prie ?

− Nous y arriverons, assura Ibiki. L'enlèvement d'enfant est sérieux, autrement la division ANBU n'aurait jamais été appelée pour cette affaire. Nous sommes sur plusieurs pistes en ce moment.

Naruto ferma brièvement les yeux, sa main étroitement serrée dans celle de Sasuke. Il voulait que son fils revienne, il le voulait loin de ce monstre et il le voulait là, _maintenant_.

− _Ça faisait longtemps, sensei. Comment puis-je vous aider ?_

− J'ai besoin de toi pour trouver quelqu'un.

− _Vous ne seriez pas à la recherche de quelqu'un par le biais de moyens… _illégaux_, n'est-ce pas, sensei ?_

− Arrête de m'appeler comme ça. J'ai échoué en tant que professeur.

− _Oh sensei, juste parce que vous ne m'avez jamais trouvé un propriétaire, ne veut par dire que vous avez échoué._

− Ça suffit ! Peux-tu les trouver ?

− _Je ne sais pas, je suis très occupé…_

− Ils ont volé un bébé. Un de ton espèce.

− … _Je sais que les enfants sont précieux pour mon espèce, mais en quoi tout ça me concerne ? Comme vous me l'avez précisé plusieurs fois, je ne suis plus un Love Cat._

− Tu sais que je ne t'appellerais pas à moins que cela ne soit sérieux.

− _C'est faux. Souvenez-vous quand vous pensiez qu'Iruka vous avez quitté. Il s'est avéré que son appartement était juste en désinfection par fumigation._

− L'enfant est celui de Sasuke.

− …

− T'es encore là ?

− _Faxez-moi les informations de ce fils de pute._

Quatre jours.

Cela faisait maintenant quatre jours qu'Akihito avait été enlevé, et la police n'avait toujours pas coincé Orochimaru. Naruto était retourné à la maison, mais il passait la plupart de son temps avec Sachio et Toshi, s'accrochant à ses deux enfants restants. Sasuke pouvait seulement regarder avec horreur et désespoir comment son compagnon commençait à se laisser mourir.

Un coup donné à la porte le tira de ses observations. Naruto tourna la tête de là où il veillait sur le sommeil de ses enfants, les yeux remplis d'espoir. Cela brisa quasiment le cœur de Sasuke.

Partant pour ouvrir la porte, puisque Kakashi était allé rendre visite à son amant, le chat permit à son propre espoir de grandir. Il était tout aussi dévasté que son compagnon mais il le cachait mieux. Il devait être fort, pour le bien de Naruto.

En ouvrant la porte, Sasuke espérait que ce soit Ibiki. Au lieu de cela, il fut accueilli par une personne qui le fit presque s'évanouir.

− Salut, petit Sasuke.

Le grand homme sur le seuil de la porte lui fit un sourire malin, révélant des dents de requin. Il prenait toute la place dans l'embrasure de la porte, un imposant personnage vêtu tout en noir. Sa peau était d'une étrange nuance de bleu, beaucoup plus clair que ses cheveux bleu foncé.

Hoshigaki Kisame.

Muettement, Sasuke s'écarta, permettant à l'homme semblable à un poisson d'entrer. Kisame était une expérience ratée, une version poisson d'un Love Pet. Dieu sait qui avait pensé à cette sacrée idée, mais ce fut un désastre. Kisame et Suigetsu, les deux seuls créés, avaient été entretenus par la compagnie avant d'être relâché en liberté dans le monde, pour ainsi dire.

Cependant, la raison pour laquelle le brun était si choqué de l'apparition de Kisame était son partenaire d'affaire qui était…

Uchiha Itachi, le frère aîné de Sasuke.

− Qu'est-ce qu'il veut ? siffla-t-il, en claquant la porte. Je ne suis pas d'humeur pour ses conneries !

Sasuke avait aimé son frère. Itachi était un Love Cat parfait, un spécimen impeccable et harmonieusement séduisant. Il avait souvent été utilisé pour montrer aux jeunes Love Cat ce qu'ils devaient aspirer à devenir et Sasuke était très fier qu'il soit _son_ frère aîné.

Et ensuite, sans avertissement ou raison, Itachi avait arrêté. Il exigea de la compagnie qu'elle lui rende sa liberté avant de le laisser se débrouiller tout seul. Kakashi, qui avait utilisé toutes ses compétences de formateur sur Itachi, fut dévasté. L'aîné des Uchiha avait été son protégé, son Love Cat parfait, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne parte. Kakashi l'avait pris personnellement, prétendant qu'il avait échoué. Voyant son maître aussi désemparé, l'adoration de Sasuke pour son frère se transforma en une haine amère. Il s'entraîna pour devenir le meilleur Love Cat qu'il soit, pour rendre fier Kakashi, pour faire ses preuves et dépasser son aîné. Et depuis le jour de l'examen final de sa formation, il n'avait plus pensé une seule fois à Itachi.

Jusqu'à présent.

− Pourquoi êtes-vous là ? chuchota Sasuke. Je vous en prie, vous ne pouvez pas savoir ce que nous traversons…

− Oh mais si je peux, petit Sasuke, le coupa aisément Kisame.

Il avait été retrouvé par Itachi après que le chat ait quitté la compagnie et ils étaient devenus partenaires commerciaux.

Kisame aurait tout fait pour Itachi en raison de son apparence, il avait vécu une vie en solitaire, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne rencontre Suigetsu. Itachi avait passé outre son aspect et ils étaient d'abord devenus des associés et ensuite des amis. Ils avaient monté une agence de détective privé.

− Alors pourquoi êtes-vous ici ? questionna Sasuke. Nous n'avons pas besoin de ça maintenant…

− Kakashi a appelé, interrompit une nouvelle fois Kisame. Il nous a demandé de trouver votre gamin.

− La police s'en occupe, rétorqua Sasuke. Qu'est-ce que Kakashi croyait ? Nous n'avons pas besoin de vous !

− La police n'a pas de piste, répondit le requin d'une voix traînante, tout en s'installant confortablement sur le canapé du grand salon. Nous en avons.

Le brun le regarda fixement, l'espoir grandissant en lui. En une seconde, il s'agenouilla près de lui, le regardant à travers ses mèches de cheveux.

− Vous savez où il est ? souffla Sasuke. Oh s'il vous plaît…

− Nous savons, confirma Kisame. Itachi a averti la police de façon anonyme, ils devraient récupérer votre enfant bientôt.

− Oh mon dieu… Le brun ferma brièvement les yeux tout en s'effondrant en arrière sur le sol. Merci… eh…

− Sasuke, dit Kisame, les yeux pénétrants alors qu'il regardait le chat. Puis-je voir les deux autres ?

Sasuke comprit tout de suite. Kisame voulait les voir pour Itachi. Son frère ne viendrait pas personnellement ici, il avait trop de fierté, mais en même temps il voulait voir son neveu et sa nièce. Sasuke hocha immédiatement la tête, se leva et indiqua la nurserie.

Il conduisit solennellement Kisame dans la chambre des enfants. Naruto était encore assis sur une chaise, pouponnant Toshi. Le blondinet leva les yeux dès que la porte s'ouvrit, les yeux écarquillé et remplis d'espoir. Sasuke le rejoignit en un instant, posant une main sur son épaule et lui souriant chaleureusement.

− Naruto, voici Kisame, murmura-t-il, conservant le calme de Naruto. C'est un ami… d'une connaissance.

Kisame s'approcha du berceau, regardant Sachio. Il tendit une grande main, suivant doucement les contours délicats du visage du bébé.

− Un petit mioche, n'est-il pas ? marmonna-t-il.

Il regarda Sasuke et le chat fut à côté de lui en un instant, prenant avec délicatesse son fils. Il s'approcha de l'étagère, attrapa un appareil photo. Il le lança à Kisame, qui le rattrapa facilement, avant d'aller aux côtés de Naruto. Il sourit à son amant tout en s'agenouillant près de lui. Le blond sourit tristement en retour, regardant en direction de Kisame qui pointait l'objectif vers eux.

Avec un flash, la photo fut prise. Sasuke donna Sachio à son compagnon, qui jongla facilement avec les deux enfants, avant de prendre l'appareil photo à Kisame. Il retira la carte mémoire de l'appareil, la remettant au grand homme avec un hochement de tête.

− Merci pour votre aide, dit-il en conduisant l'homme hors de la chambre. J'espère… la photo, si Itachi parvenait à la voir…

− Il est possible que je fasse simplement imprimer une copie et la fasse encadrer, dit Kisame avec un sourire, révélant ses dents pointues. Et si je décide de l'accrocher dans le bureau, alors soit.

Sasuke le raccompagna à la porte puis se retourna pour observer la maison. Avec un large sourire, il se hâta d'aller raconter la nouvelle à Naruto.

Cette nuit-là, Sasuke sourit en entendant Kakashi fredonner dans le moniteur bébé pendant que lui et Naruto blottis dans leur lit, regardaient la télévision. Le blond était si heureux de la nouvelle, plus heureux que le chat ne l'avait vu depuis bien longtemps. Il était éclatant, il était si rayonnant, tenant Toshi dans les airs et la faisant tourner. Après qu'elle lui ait vomit dessus, il fut plus modéré, mais il était toujours transporté de bonheur.

− Sasuke !

Le brun cligna des yeux en direction de son compagnon, souriant légèrement au sourire éclatant qu'il reçut.

− Oui mon amour ? ronronna-t-il alors qu'il fourrait son nez dans les cheveux clairs de son amant. Ce dernier se blottit contre sa poitrine.

− Je t'aime ! chuchota Naruto. Et nous allons retrouver notre fils.

− Oui, nous le retrouverons.

Sasuke eut un petit rire alors qu'il frottait doucement le dos du blond. Il ne vit pas le sourire sournois peint sur le visage de ce dernier.

Cependant, il remarqua la main qui venait de glisser dans son pantalon de pyjama, saisissant sa verge.

− Naruto ! siffla-t-il, celui-ci le regarda innocemment alors qu'il serrait la chair dans sa main. Que fais-tu… ah !

Sasuke s'écroula en arrière sur le lit pendant que son amant se retournait pour enfourcher ses jambes alors qu'il remuait plus facilement sa main.

− Mmm… Sasuke…. Murmura le blond tout en se penchant pour sucer le cou pâle devant lui. Tu m'as manqué.

A ces simples mots, Sasuke le bascula et le cloua sur le lit. Ses yeux brillants dévorèrent Naruto, le surprenant un instant par l'intensité de son regard avant que sa bouche ne se pose sur la sienne.

Et Naruto oublia béatement tous ses soucis pour un bon moment.

Naruto bondissait sur sa chaise de haut en bas, en attendant qu'Ibiki entre dans son bureau. L'officier les avait appelés, leur demandant de venir au poste. Sasuke et Naruto supposaient que c'était à cause l'appel anonyme.

Quand Ibiki entra enfin dans le bureau, son visage était grave. Il s'assit à son bureau et regarda de ses yeux sombres les deux parents. Ceux de Naruto s'élargirent alors que l'espoir s'y fanait.

− Merci d'être venu, commença Ibiki tout en ouvrant un dossier sur son bureau. Nous avons des nouvelles pour vous.

− Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? marmonna Naruto, inquiet par l'expression du visage d'Ibiki. Oh mon Dieu…

− Non, non, ne vous inquiétez pas, Uzumaki, le rassura l'officier. Il n'y a pas de problème avec votre enfant. Je suis même heureux de vous informer que nous l'avons récupéré avec succès.

Le rictus de Naruto menaça de fendre son visage jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne la main de Sasuke. Ce dernier la serra, souriant lui aussi.

− Cependant…

Ibiki ferma les yeux un instant puis les rouvrit en regardant durement le blond.

− J'ai vu beaucoup de choses durant mes années de carrière dans l'ANBU, j'ai vu des gens mutilés, torturés et terrorisés. Et ce que nous avons découvert dans la maison qu'occupait Orochimaru …

− Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? chuchota Naruto, il avait si peur que ce _bâtard_ ait fait quelque chose à son enfant.

− Quand nous sommes arrivés dans la maison qu'il occupait, expliqua lentement Ibiki. Orochimaru savait que nous allions arriver…

− Non… murmura le blond, tout au bord de son siège. Oh…

− Akihito était dans un berceau, continua Ibiki. Face à une salle… où Orochimaru et Kabuto s'étaient pendus.

Naruto pâlit rapidement serrant le bord de sa chaise. Sasuke avait la bouche ouverte et il n'arrivait même pas à réfléchir sur quelque chose à dire.

− Orochimaru était au courant que nous venions, que nous allions l'arrêter, expliqua Ibiki. Il ne pouvait pas courir et il ne pouvait pas s'enfuir. Alors il s'est tué devant votre enfant.

Naruto éclata en sanglots, son visage tombant dans ses mains. Sasuke tendit son bras pour l'entourer, les yeux remplis de larmes.

« Akihito… ils se sont tués devant Akihito… »

− Il y a de fortes chances, puisque votre enfant est encore très jeune, que cela ne l'affecte pas. Cependant, il y a toujours un risque de traumatisme. Je crois que nous devrions, néanmoins, nous concentrer sur les aspects positifs, Orochimaru est mort.

Naruto permit aux mots d'Ibiki de l'atteindre, le calmant un peu. Orochimaru avait disparu. Cette vermine ne ferait plus jamais de mal à leurs enfants maintenant.

Naruto dormit à peine la nuit avant le retour d'Akihito à la maison. Il finit par s'endormir juste avant l'aube, coincé sous le corps de Sasuke. Ils se réveillèrent deux heures plus tard et partirent pour l'hôpital où avait été emmené Akihito. Ibiki avait fermement suggéré qu'ils attendent le lendemain matin avant de le revoir. Le blond avait accepté, à contrecœur, mais avait néanmoins été d'accord.

Au moment où ils étaient arrivés à l'hôpital Sasuke avait dû crier sur son compagnon pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir. Et dès qu'ils y étaient entrés, Naruto avait entraîné son amant vers le service des soins intensifs. Shizune les rencontra à cet endroit avec un sourire radieux.

− Sasuke ! Naruto ! les appela-t-elle. Bienvenue !

− Où est-il ? demanda le blondinet, ses yeux brillants et son visage rougi. Où est mon fils ?

− _Notre_ fils, idiot, dit Sasuke d'une voix traînante en fixant Shizune d'un regard sévère. Où est _notre_ fils ?

− Par là, informa vigoureusement l'infirmière. Elle les mena à une pièce proche gardée par deux gardes à la forte carrure.

Naruto se précipita devant eux, suite au signe de tête de Shizune, dans la salle blanche et stérile. Dans un couffin au milieu de la pièce reposait leur enfant, doré et petit. Sasuke le suivit pour se poster près de lui, regardant avec ses yeux emplis d'amour.

− Puis-je …? demanda Naruto en relevant les yeux vers Shizune. Je peux…

Sasuke ignora son amant et prit simplement Akihito. Il serra le si petit enfant contre lui, inspirant intensément son odeur. Après avoir frotté le nez dans la mince chevelure dorée, il passa directement son fils à Naruto. Il savait que ce dernier avait besoin de le tenir, besoin d'être sûr que son bébé ne lui serait pas de nouveau arraché.

Naruto tenait Akihito comme s'il était fait de verre. Le brun le regardait avec un sourire tendre alors qu'il s'asseyait sur une chaise dans le coin, roucoulant doucement avec l'enfant qui lui ressemblait tellement. Sasuke savait que son compagnon aimait tous leurs petits, qu'il les aimait énormément, mais il savait aussi qu'il aurait toujours un faible pour Akihito. Il avait affectueusement souligné que les deux bébés identiques ressemblaient tellement à Sasuke, alors bien sûr son sosie serait pourri gâté.

− Sasuke, il est si beau ! dit le blond avec ardeur. Ah je ne vais plus jamais le laisser partir.

− Nh, idiot, je ne crois pas qu'il apprécierait, souligna le chat. Surtout quand le temps sera venu pour lui d'aller à l'école !

Naruto se figea, relevant les yeux avec un air complètement horrifié sur le visage. Il tint son fils plus fortement, tremblant légèrement.

− Non ! lâcha-t-il. Il n'ira jamais à l'école ! Je ne le quitterai jamais des yeux !

− Idiot! gémit Sasuke. Tu devras aller travailler !

− Je veux pas ! ronchonna puérilement le blondinet. C'est le mien !

− Idiot, marmonna le brun. Tu en auras marre de lui quand il se mettra à hurler et à crier.

− Pas mon Akihito ! répliqua Naruto. C'est un ange.

Sasuke roula des yeux, ouvrant la bouche pour répondre, mais marqua une pause quand quelque chose attira son regard.

− Naruto regarde ! chuchota-t-il. Il s'est réveillé !

Akihito regarda de ses yeux brumeux Naruto, agitant légèrement ses bras en l'air. Son père poussa un petit cri de joie avant de bercer le bébé d'avant en arrière.

− Oh mon bébé ! roucoula-t-il. Regarde-toi ! N'es-tu pas adorable ?

− Idiot, ne fais pas de bruits de bébé ! marmonna Sasuke.

Il se rapprocha un peu plus près, observant son fils. Naruto lui sourit avant de tenir son bébé en l'air. Le chat cligna des yeux avec surprise avant qu'un sourire ne se dessine sur ses lèvres. Il accepta son fils, s'affaissant à côté de son compagnon.

Tous les deux continuèrent à faire des bruits de bébé à Akihito, roucoulant pour lui avec plaisir jusqu'à ce que Shizune ne vienne leur dire quand ils pourraient ramener Akihito à la maison.

* * *

><p>Pffiouu! Soulagés?<br>Hé hé hé!

A dans deux semaines ;)


	12. Chapter 11

Merci aux éternel(le)s (mais si, mais si!) fidèles lecteurs/lectrices! On adore lire vos réactions alors merci pour vos reviews toujours aussi agréables à lire et surtout, continuez comme ça ;)

* * *

><p>Traducteur : Myuiko et Jen-Uchi<p>

* * *

><p>Chapitre onze<p>

* * *

><p>Les trois premiers jours Naruto était une loque humaine. Il ne quittait pas Akihito, le gardant constamment dans ses bras, dormant dans la chambre des enfants, s'occupant du bébé lui-même. Sasuke l'avait autorisé les deux premiers jours, comprenant son besoin d'être proche de leur enfant. Parfois il volait Akihito de la table à langer ou de la chaise haute pendant que Naruto avait le dos tourné, refusant de le lâcher pour deux bonnes heures. Mais après ça, il avait mis le holà.<p>

Sachio et Toshi avaient autant besoin d'attention que leur petit frère. Naruto avait été hésitant jusqu'à ce que Sasuke craque, lui demandant s'il condamnerait leurs « jumeaux » à une vie d'indifférence. Le blondinet lui avait alors crié dessus, le traitant de bâtard, mais immédiatement après, il avait laissé Akihito aux soins de Kakashi et avait passé l'après-midi à jouer avec Sachio et Toshi.

Ils étaient toujours nerveux, hésitants à laisser Akihito hors de leur vue, mais ils s'y habituaient lentement, se détendant. Ils ne craignaient plus le pire quand ils ne pouvaient pas entendre Akihito par l'appareil d'écoute. Cela signifiait simplement qu'il dormait. Ils ne paniquaient plus quand ils se retournaient et qu'Akihito n'était pas là, seulement pour découvrir plus tard que Kakashi l'avait emmené pour le changer.

Sasuke décida alors qu'il était temps de parler à ce dernier.

Laissant les triplés avec Naruto, il fit asseoir leur nounou et lui lança un regard furieux.

− Tu l'as appelé pas vrai ? demanda-t-il en s'adossant au dossier du canapé du salon. Ne me mens pas !

− Je ne me souviens pas vraiment, dit Kakashi, son œil s'étrécissant dans un sourire alors qu'il se frottait l'arrière de la tête. Tu vois, il y avait toute cette confusion et ce chaos, alors je ne me souviens pas vraiment de…

− Kakashi !

− Ah, oui, ça me revient maintenant, il gloussa légèrement. J'ai naturellement pensé que retrouver son propre neveu pourrait l'intéresser.

− Et ? marmonna Sasuke. Il l'était ?

− Bien sûr, dit l'autre homme avec un sourire. Il était plutôt _contrarié_ en entendant ce qu'il s'était passé.

Sasuke regarda par l'une des grandes fenêtres à proximité, fermant les yeux brièvement. Quand il les ouvrit, il regarda Kakashi directement.

− Naruto fait une fête ce samedi. Ses amis viennent rencontrer nos enfants. Ça ne serait pas complètement… affreux… s'_il_ devait venir.

Naruto fredonnait doucement alors qu'il ajustait le dernier ensemble de ballons qui étaient attachés à l'escalier. Les invités de la fête arriveraient bientôt, excités de faire la rencontre des enfants. Le blondinet ne pouvait pas attendre de se vanter de ceux-ci. Il devait admettre qu'il était très fier d'eux. Il ignora le sifflement qu'il reçut de Kyuubi en passant devant une table dans le couloir. Le chat n'avait _pas_ aimé le déménagement et faisait toujours la tête.

Kakashi gloussa en observant les trois bébés tous assis dans des chaises hautes. Ils regardaient autour d'eux avec intérêt et il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'il y avait déjà quelques changements dans la couleur de leurs yeux. Ceux d'Akihito étaient toujours de cet incroyable bleu qui pouvait rivaliser avec celui de Naruto, mais ceux de Sachio et Toshi avaient foncé vers un noir comme Sasuke. Cependant, si on les attrapait à la bonne lumière, les yeux de Toshi avaient une légère lueur rouge, alors que ceux de Sachio arboraient un éclat bleu.

Lorsque la sonnette retentit, Sasuke fut le premier à atteindre la porte. Il l'ouvrit en grand, à la volée mais sembla déçu de voir Kiba. Naruto accueillit son ami avec enthousiasme pendant que son compagnon grimaçait et claquait la porte derrière lui.

Pendant la demi-heure suivante, celle-ci continua à sonner, annonçant Neji, Gaara, Kankuro et un homme paresseux appelé Shikamaru. Une blonde joyeuse était accrochée à son bras, babillant bruyamment. Naruto l'accueillit en criant « Ino ! ». Apparemment, ils étaient tous allés à l'école ensemble, en même temps qu'un homme rondelet appelé Chôji, qui arriva plus tard.

Sasuke était extrêmement satisfait que son compagnon soit d'accord pour ne pas inviter Sakura, qu'il n'avait _pas_ oublié. Il n'y avait pas moyen que cette garce rencontre ses enfants.

Il était presque sûr qu'_il_ n'allait pas venir, lorsque la sonnette se fit entendre une dernière fois. Il y alla d'un pas lourd, déjà ennuyé par la quantité même de langage enfantin qui était lancé à tout bout de champ devant les bébés, principalement par Naruto et Ino. Sasuke était si énervé qu'il ouvrit la porte sans hésitation, la claquant presque à cause du choc.

− Petit frère, tu n'as pas l'air content de me voir.

Voilà qu'il était là. Grand, sombre, l'un des plus beaux Love Cats jamais nés, le frère aîné et ancien héros de Sasuke : Itachi.

Les traits de son visage étaient plus durs que ceux de son cadet et le plus jeune chat fut choqué quand il réalisa que c'était probablement ce à quoi Sachio et Toshi ressembleraient en grandissant. Sasuke avait hérité des traits graciles de sa mère, Itachi était le portrait craché de leur père. Ses cheveux, longs et bruns, sans le reflet bleu de son frère, tombaient dans son dos, s'arrêtant sous ses épaules dans une queue de cheval basse. Ses oreilles et sa queue étaient aussi noires que ses cheveux, lisses et douces comme la soie.

− Itachi, murmura Sasuke en regardant l'homme qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis qu'il avait honteusement pris sa retraite de l'entreprise. Grand frère…

Puis, il lui donna un coup de poing.

Itachi ne s'attendait pas au coup et chancela vers l'arrière, les mains sur la joue et sous le choc. Le plus jeune secoua sa main tout en jurant légèrement.

− Sasuke ! Mais enfin ?

Naruto arriva en un instant, prit délicatement la main douloureuse de son amant dans les siennes puis leva les yeux sur Itachi.

− Qui est-ce ?

− Itachi, dit mielleusement le chat le plus vieux, tendant une main à Naruto.

Ce dernier la prit d'un air soupçonneux et se retrouva directement attiré dans des bras forts.

− Hmm, n'es-tu pas délicieux…

− ITACHI !

Celui-ci émit un petit rire en relâchant sa proie, se reculant rapidement d'un pas pour éviter un deuxième coup de poing de la part de Sasuke. Naruto se retrouva écrasé contre le torse de son compagnon alors que le chat en colère jetait des regards furieux à l'intrus.

− Ne touche pas à mon idiot ! cracha-t-il en même temps que les poils de sa queue se hérissaient et que ses oreilles se couchaient sur sa tête. Ne le touche pas !

Le plus âgé gloussa en passant calmement à côté d'eux pour entrer dans la maison.

− Aussi charmant que ton amant soit, Sasuke, je ne suis pas là pour le voir, dit-il simplement. Où sont mes neveux et nièce ?

Grimaçant, Sasuke conduisit son frère à travers le salon où se tenait la fête. Sachio, Toshi et Akihito passaient de bras en bras, bercés prudemment par les visiteurs heureux.

Le silence se fit dans la pièce à l'apparition d'Itachi et tout le monde se mit à fixer le chat plus âgé. Personne ne bougea jusqu'à ce que Kakashi ne s'avance, tenant Akihito dans les bras. Il offrit le plus jeune enfant à Itachi sans un mot et le chat aîné le prit avec douceur.

Il baissa la tête et huma l'odeur douce du bébé, fermant les yeux et s'autorisant à simplement _sentir_ l'enfant dans ses bras. C'était celui qui avait été enlevé, celui qu'ils avaient failli perdre, celui qui ressemblait tellement à l'amour de son petit frère bien aimé.

Les yeux d'Itachi s'ouvrirent lorsqu'une main se posa sur son bras. Il baissa le regard pour voir les vifs yeux bleus de Naruto, clignant légèrement les siens. Le blond lui sourit et tendit les bras pour avoir son fils.

− Il est en sécurité maintenant, dit-il doucement, ses mots seulement destinés aux oreilles d'Itachi. Il est en sécurité. Tu dois rencontrer Toshi et Sachio à présent.

Itachi cligna des yeux vers l'homme et hocha la tête, lui rendant le radieux petit rayon de soleil. Dès qu'Akihito fut à nouveau avec son père, il gazouilla doucement, agitant ses bras dans tous les sens. Le chat se retrouva les bras plein avec la petite fille et sourit à sa nièce. Une fois que Toshi fut passée à Sasuke et que l'aîné des chats tint Sachio, tout le monde se détendit, discutant à nouveau ensemble.

Itachi regarda son petit frère, surpris que ces beaux enfants puissent venir de lui. Sasuke avait toujours été si froid, si distant. Et pourtant, il était là, avec un bel amant, trois magnifiques enfants et un foyer heureux.

Itachi releva les yeux, ils scannèrent la pièce et se fixèrent sur un violet pâle. Alors que l'autre regard se baissait, un petit sourire en coin apparut sur le visage du brun. Il sentit quelque chose remuer tout au fond de lui. Il déposa Sachio dans la première paire de bras libres avant de s'étirer un peu. Il espérait que ses talents de Love Cat n'étaient pas trop rouillés.

Il était temps qu'il emballe son propre humain.

Naruto soupira en enlevant un bol vide de la table. Ses sacrés amis s'empiffraient de toute sa nourriture ! Toute sa nourriture achetée au supermarché, mais sa nourriture quand même. Il entra dans la cuisine d'un pas lourd pour remplir le bol de chips encore une fois, le posa sur le plan de travail et se retrouva soudainement poussé en avant.

− AHH… humpf !

Une main se pressa contre sa bouche, coupant son cri. Il tourna la tête autant qu'il le put, réussissant à rencontrer des yeux noirs et sauvages. Il déglutit à la vue de la lueur d'intensité dans les yeux de Sasuke.

− Idiot, ronronna ce dernier dans son oreille avant d'en suçoter doucement le lobe. Mon cher idiot, est-ce que tu sais à quel point ça m'a mis en colère de te voir dans les bras de mon frère ?

− Maahmoah ! essaya de crier Naruto. Laffmoi !

− Shh, shh, shh, chuchota Sasuke alors que sa queue s'enroulait autour de la jambe de son amant de façon possessive. Ne panique pas, mon amour, je suis juste... en train de marquer à nouveau ce qui est mien.

Avec un petit rire, alors que Naruto commençait à se tortiller, il abaissa ses lèvres et commença à lui suçoter le cou. Il le marqua avidement, frottant son membre durcissant contre les fesses fermes de son amant.

Ce dernier gémit bruyamment contre la main qui le retenait et s'affala dans les bras de Sasuke. Il laissa son esprit succomber au délice, ne remarquant pas la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrir.

Neji roula des yeux en s'excusant de ne pas pouvoir tenir l'un des enfants. Il ne les aimait pas particulièrement, les bébés encore moins. La dernière chose qu'il voulait faire, c'était caresser des bébés hybrides qui allaient probablement vomir sur lui. Connaissant sa chance, ces derniers se retiendraient jusqu'à ce qu'il soit forcé d'en toucher un.

Saisissant une carafe vide, il se précipita vers la cuisine, ignorant les appels de son nom. Il ouvrit la porte, son souffle se coupa et la carafe se brisa au sol. Sasuke avait collé Naruto contre un mur, le pilonnant brutalement par derrière. Ce dernier haletait de plaisir. Les yeux de Neji s'écartèrent encore plus en voyant la queue de Sasuke enroulée autour de la taille du blond, glissant sur le devant de son pantalon.

Il recula, une légère rougeur apparut sur ses joues alors qu'il continuait de s'éloigner de la scène. Il devait l'avouer, il était fasciné par la queue de Sasuke depuis la première fois qu'il l'avait vue, mais ce bâtard de chat attaché à elle n'en valait même pas la peine.

Il cogna contre quelque chose de dur et chaud derrière lui et leva les yeux. A sa grande surprise, Itachi le dominait du regard, un sourire amusé sur le visage alors que ses bras glissaient autour de sa taille.

− Eh bien, regarde-moi ça, lui dit-il doucement. Mon frère et son petit blond auraient pu attendre qu'on parte avant de commencer.

− Qu'est-ce que… tu… Neji baissa les yeux sur les bras autour de lui. Je te demande de me lâcher immédiatement.

− Hm… l'aîné des Uchiha pencha la tête sur le côté un instant, comme s'il réfléchissait. Non.

− Quoi ? Neji haleta alors que le chat commençait à marcher, le traînant avec lui. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Où m'emmènes-tu?

− Ici ça sera parfait, murmura Itachi alors qu'il ouvrait une porte voisine.

C'était une salle de bain. Il tira le jeune homme à l'intérieur et le relâcha le temps de refermer la porte et de coller l'autre brun contre elle.

− Oh oui, très bien…

− Lâche-moi ! demanda Neji en se débattant, je te dis de…

− Ça suffit comme ça.

Itachi glissa une main sur la bouche de sa proie, l'autre descendait doucement le long de son corps. Ce dernier frissonna sous la sensation, ses yeux se fermant violemment en sentant la main du félin titiller ses tétons. Ce dernier les caressa légèrement à travers le tissu, ricanant sous le gémissement étouffé du Hyuuga.

− Tu vois, je suis un peu différent de mon frère, informa-t-il un Neji ahuri. Lui préfère les attaques agressives, arrivant en prenant ce qu'il désire sans attendre que l'autre accepte. Il joue tout simplement avec les désirs, forçant son partenaire à tomber amoureux de lui.

Neji frissonna quand le souffle d'Itachi frôla son oreille. Une douce langue sortit pour lécher sa peau, attrapant le lobe de son oreille pour le sucer doucement.

− Je préfère les méthodes beaucoup plus douces, continua-t-il. J'aime submerger doucement mes partenaires d'une avalanche de sensations, leur faisant comprendre combien de plaisir je peux vraiment leur donner. Je leur fais réaliser à quel point les choses peuvent être magnifiques avec moi, alors quand le choix leur revient, ce n'en est pas vraiment un au final. Ils ont besoin de moi. Ils ont besoin de ce que je peux donner.

Neji gémit fortement en sentant la paume de la main d'Itachi caresser doucement son aine, sa langue glissant le long de son cou. Les sensations torrides qui le parcouraient se multiplièrent quand il sentit sa queue remonter sa jambe.

− Mais jusque-là, je n'ai jamais utilisé tout mon talent, ronronna le félin en léchant le doux cou de l'autre homme. Je n'ai jamais trouvé quelqu'un que je désire autant que toi. Alors je te préviens, _Neji_, j'ai l'intention de te poursuivre sans pitié. J'ai l'intention de te faire mien. Je ne vais pas abandonner, tu ne ressentiras jamais quelque chose de semblable à ce que je vais te faire. Je parais peut-être prétentieux et égoïste mais je ne dis que la vérité.

Se retirant, mains et langue, il ricana devant le Hyuuga haletant.

− Je te ferai perdre pied, Neji.

Il posa ses lèvres sur celles du jeune homme, rapidement et brusquement, plongeant dans sa bouche et l'explorant avec impatience. Ce dernier gémit, poussant désespérément et sans honte son corps contre celui du chat. Itachi ricana profondément avant de le relâcher, le repoussant et disparut.

Neji s'effondra contre le mur près de la porte ouverte, le souffle haletant alors qu'il essayait de reprendre ses esprits.

« Putain de merde! »

Naruto souffla en réajustant sa chemise, revenant vers ses invités. Sasuke le suivit, avec un regard très satisfait sur le visage alors qu'il regardait autour de lui. Ses yeux se plissèrent en observant son frère, qui, lui aussi, portait la même satisfaction sur _son_ visage. Il ressemblait à un chat qui avait attrapé sa proie, sans jeu de mots.

Sasuke balaya la salle du regard une dernière fois avant de trouver la raison du bonheur de son frère. Ce Hyuuga au visage cramoisi qui jetait des regards de temps en temps à Itachi, tout en essayant de se focaliser sur ce que disait Chôji. Le brun grogna légèrement avant de se rapprocher pour prendre son fils des bras d'Ino. Itachi pouvait l'avoir.

Berçant Sachio, Sasuke se dirigea vers un siège libre, s'y installant en tenant son fils fermement contre lui. Il soupira doucement et se détendit, fermant les yeux brièvement. Il pouvait entendre vaguement Naruto parler, essayant d'expliquer à Kankuro et Kiba ses nouveaux suçons et ricana légèrement.

Il était enfin heureux.

Naruto soupira en fermant la porte derrière les derniers idiots… hum, invités. Il n'était pas d'humeur à s'occuper des quelques détails qu'il avait remarqués : comme Chôji qui avait bien évidemment volé les trois derniers paquets de chips restants, ou comment Ino planifiait une fête pré-natale* tardive, ou bien Kankuro et Kiba qui s'échangeaient numéros de téléphone et salive contre la jeep de Kankuro et Gaara, assis sur le siège passager, jetant des regards noirs à son frère. Et il ne voulait _surtout_ pas penser à Neji qui avait grimpé dans la voiture d'Itachi, particulièrement sur le siège _arrière_ et les fenêtres qui s'embuaient rapidement.

S'adossant contre le mur, il poussa un profond soupir en remarquant Kakashi qui portait Akihito et se dirigeait vers leur chambre, Sasuke les suivait avec Sachio et Toshi. Naruto sauta dans le couloir, en surgissant dans la salle à temps pour voir Kakashi déposer doucement Akihito.

Il sourit en regardant depuis la porte. Son compagnon parlait doucement à Akihito, caressant ses cheveux doux. Le bébé avait les yeux toujours ouverts, agitant ses poings au-dessus de lui d'un air endormi.

Naruto s'approcha rapidement de lui, caressant ses cheveux avec Sasuke. Ce dernier sourit, se dirigeant vers les deux autres. Le blondinet se pencha pour déposer un doux baiser sur la joue potelée d'Akihito, souriant au gargouillement qu'il reçut.

− 'Nuit, petit bout, murmura-t-il. Dors bien.

Après avoir souhaité bonne nuit aux deux autres, que Kakashi surnommait « les jumeaux » en plaisantant, Naruto prit la main de Sasuke, le conduisant jusqu'à leur chambre. Dès qu'ils eurent franchi la porte, il s'effondra sur le lit, épuisé.

− Faisons en sorte de ne plus jamais faire de fête, soupira Naruto en fermant les yeux. Soyons des ermites.

Sasuke eut un petit rire en s'approchant puis s'accroupit au bout du lit. Il regardait son amant avec un sourire, inclinant sa tête sur le coté.

− Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, mon amour ? demanda-t-il, je pensais que tu aimais les gens.

− Tais-toi, grogna Naruto, posant un bras sur ses yeux. Va-t-en et laisse-moi dormir.

Sasuke ricana une deuxième fois alors qu'il rampait vers le haut du lit, sans être vu de son amant. Il se glissa rapidement et discrètement entre les jambes écartées de ce dernier, posant ses mains sur le bouton de son jean.

Cette action poussa Naruto à regarder vers le bas, plongeant dans des yeux qui souriaient de façon narquoise. Il fronça les sourcils, gesticulant sous les mains du chat qui ouvrirent le bouton.

− Sasuke, non, l'avertit-il, je ne suis pas d'humeur pour le sexe.

− Calme-toi, idiot, ronronna son partenaire en ouvrant la fermeture Éclair, c'est seulement un petit… soulagement.

− Sasuke…

Ce dernier baissa rapidement le jean, tirant le boxer avec. Le blond se redressa rapidement avec un cri aigu, mais s'effondra à nouveau dès que Sasuke prit son membre à moitié dur entre ses mains talentueuses. Il le caressa pendant un moment, regardant son amant se tortiller sous son toucher.

− Oh, bâtard… Ouiiiiii !

Sasuke ricana avant de se pencher et de glisser sa langue sur le gland de Naruto. Ce dernier se tortilla, ses mains tirant sur les couvertures. L'Uchiha sourit avant de se pencher pour sucer doucement le gland.

Gémissant, Naruto s'arqua, essayant de recevoir plus de cette chaleur délicieuse qu'était la bouche de Sasuke. Il était si bon, si chaud et si doué. Sa langue humidifiait la fente avant de descendre, en synchro avec sa bouche pour s'enrouler complètement autour de la verge du blond.

Celui-ci cria, se poussant dans cette chaleur délicieuse. Sasuke l'avala tout le long dans sa gorge, ronronnant autour de lui. Naruto _adorait_ quand il faisait ça, c'était incroyable. Les vibrations du ronronnement continu du chat lui faisaient perdre pied.

− Sasuke ! gémit-il, s'il te plaît ! J-je veux venir !

Le brun gloussa légèrement, hochant la tête. Il attrapa sa propre verge, les sons de son tendre amant l'ayant excité.

Il regarda Naruto et ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il n'aurait jamais pu être plus heureux. Le corps de son amant était tout rouge alors qu'il haletait, roulant des yeux sauvagement en cherchant désespérément de l'air. Sasuke voulait ça pour toujours. Il voulait avoir son Naruto toujours sous lui alors qu'il le baisait, le suçait, ou simplement se blottissait contre lui. Il voulait tenir son compagnon fermement, simplement respirer son odeur, sentir son corps et goûter ses lèvres. Il voulait son Naruto.

Suçant sauvagement, il glissa sa main vers les bourses de son amant, les faisant rouler doucement en le faisant gémir. Naruto s'arqua durement et le félin sourit, déglutissant autour de lui en ronronnant encore plus.

Naruto vint dans un cri, se déversant profondément dans la bouche de son compagnon. Son orgasme le traversa violemment et il se crispa en se tordant sur le lit. Sasuke avala le tout, trouvant son propre orgasme au cri du blondinet.

Ils baignaient dans le silence alors que Sasuke relâchait le membre mou de Naruto, se rapprochant de lui pour s'allonger sur sa poitrine. Ce dernier soupira en enroulant ses bras autour des épaules du brun, fixant son visage. Ils restèrent silencieux pendant un moment, savourant simplement la sensation de bien-être.

Jusqu'à ce que le moniteur de bébé brise le silence avec un crépitement, la voix de Kakashi remplissant la salle.

− Aussi merveilleux que ça a dû être j'en suis sûr, tu as réveillé les bébés, Naruto.

− MERDE !

* * *

><p>À suivre !<p>

*Le terme original (en anglais donc) est « baby shower ». Il fait référence à une fête donnée en l'honneur d'une naissance prochaine (existe aussi pour les mariages : « bridal shower »). C'est un concept américain qui se développe peu à peu en Europe.


	13. Chapter 12

**Note des traductrices du chapitre précédent:**

Le ItachixNeji... Sexy pas vrai? C'est d'ailleurs super agréable à traduire ce genre de chose^^ Et en plus ça a l'air de vous plaire, je suis ravie! Un petit mot de merci à Jen aussi avec qui j'ai collaboré pour ce chapitre! Malheureusement c'est bientôt la fin pour The Cheshire Cat... Mais ne partez pas! Nous avons encore plein de choses intéressantes à lire pour vous^^ Alors encore merci d'avoir suivi cette fic et je vous donne rendez-vous à la prochaine traduction en ce qui me concerne! Myuiko

J'ai été ravie de contribuer à la traduction de ce passage, c'était vraiment plaisant ! On fait toujours de notre mieux, alors vos reviews positives nous font beaucoup plaisir ! Et merci à Myuiko qui a fait un super boulot (comme d'habitude). J'espère que la suite vous plaira tout autant ! Jen-Uchi

* * *

><p>Traducteur : Yzanmyo<p>

* * *

><p>Chapitre douze<p>

* * *

><p>- Hé, Sasuke ...<p>

Ce dernier soupira tout en tournant les yeux vers Naruto. Son amant était étendu sur le ventre, accoudé sur leur lit, lisant un magazine. Il regardait son compagnon, les yeux brillants et curieux.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, idiot ?

Ils étaient encore au lit. C'était samedi, et après une longue nuit de sexe ininterrompu, Sasuke avait déclaré qu'ils ne se lèveraient pas avant un certain temps. Encore nu, le brun profitait tout simplement de la sensation du corps de son amant contre le sien.

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! Hum, qu'est-ce qu'il y a entre toi et ton frère ?

Sasuke se figea, les yeux rivés sur son amant. Ce dernier soutint son regard, ses yeux ne cédant pas. Il voulait vraiment savoir ce qu'il se passait entre ces deux-là.

- Idiot... soupira le Love Cat, passant une main dans ses cheveux. Itachi et moi... il... c'est une longue histoire…

Naruto abandonna son magazine, se tordant et rampant jusqu'à ce qu'il soit appuyé contre le corps de Sasuke. Celui-ci le serra fort contre lui, ses bras se refermant autour de son adorable humain.

- Itachi est la raison pour laquelle je suis devenu un Love Cat, commença Sasuke tout en caressant les cheveux de son compagnon. Je le respectais plus que quiconque en ce bas monde. Il était tout pour moi. Il était une inspiration pour tous les aspirants Love Cats, il était parfait. Sa technique était sans faille. Il était mon héros.

Sasuke soupira, serrant légèrement plus Naruto. Celui-ci posa un doux baiser sur la poitrine du brun, l'encourageant silencieusement à continuer.

- Et puis un jour, complètement à l'improviste, Itachi a tout plaqué. Il a arrêté, tout simplement. Il affirmait qu'être un Love Cat était indigne de lui, et qu'il ne serait plus formé pour être une pute, et être vendu au plus offrant, dit Sasuke, d'une voix blanche. Le nom d'Itachi est devenu tabou. Il était la honte de la profession. J'ai été méprisé, parce que j'étais presque aussi bon qu'il l'était, à mon âge, et simplement parce que j'étais son frère. J'ai été observé, surveillé, constamment et avec méfiance, pour voir si je suivrais les traces de mon frère. Et j'ai commencé à le haïr pour cela. Il était excellent. Et pourtant, il a renoncé. Il a renoncé et déshonoré la race Uchiha. J'étais perpétuellement sous contrôle, surveillé parce que j'étais doué, mais en même temps je ne l'ai jamais été autant que lui. J'ai entendu leurs murmures, leurs conversations confidentielles. Je progressais à un rythme incroyable, mais ce n'était toujours pas aussi rapide qu'Itachi. Je n'étais pas aussi bon que lui. C'est devenu mon but dans la vie, le battre, être meilleur que lui, faire tout ce qui était possible pour devenir quelqu'un de meilleur que lui.

- Mais Sasuke, dit Naruto à voix basse, tu l'es déjà...

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Tu m'as moi. Naruto le regarda, ses yeux se plissant sous son sourire. Tu as une famille. Est-ce qu'Itachi en a une ?

- ...

Sasuke le regarda pendant un moment, les mains s'immobilisant dans les cheveux blonds.

- Non... il n'en a pas.

- Et ne suis-je pas tout ce qui compte ? demanda Naruto avec une légère moue. Aussi longtemps que tu m'auras moi, ça ne devrait pas être important ce qu'Itachi a et n'a pas, non ? D'ailleurs, ça n'a pas d'importance qui est le meilleur, car à la fin de la journée, vous êtes toujours frères, vous êtes toujours une famille. La famille ne doit-elle pas toujours être ce qui est le plus important ?

Sasuke resta silencieux un moment, se contentant de regarder le plafond. Il réfléchit aux paroles de son amant, et finalement sourit légèrement.

- Tu as raison, idiot, lui dit-il. Il regarda son téléphone, reposant sur la table de chevet. Je devrais appeler Itachi ...

- Fais-le, exhorta Naruto. Passe-lui un coup de fil !

- Plus tard, dit le brun, basculant en douceur au-dessus de son amour. Pour l'instant, j'ai autre chose en tête...

Cette fois, Sasuke s'assura que le moniteur pour bébé était éteint.

Itachi regardait son petit frère par-dessus la table, se demandant silencieusement pourquoi ce dernier lui avait téléphoné et lui avait demandé de le rencontrer dans un petit café. Ils étaient là depuis dix minutes déjà, et aucun des deux ne s'était donné la peine de rompre le silence.

- Itachi, dit le plus jeune brusquement, tu m'as blessé quand tu es parti.

- Je sais Sasuke, répondit ce dernier tout en sirotant son café. Nous avons déjà eu cette conversation plusieurs fois auparavant. M'as-tu vraiment traîné loin du délicieux être humain qui dort dans mon lit pour une énième dispute ?

- Non, tu m'as mal compris, dit le jeune chat en regardant son frère droit dans les yeux. Oui, ça a fait mal à ma réputation en tant que Love Cat, mais maintenant ça m'est égal. Naruto m'a fait voir que ça n'avait plus d'importance, parce que j'ai été acheté. Je lui appartiens maintenant, et il est à moi. Ce n'est pas la manière dont tu m'as fait mal… Tu m'as blessé, grand frère, parce que tu m'as laissé tout seul. Tu étais mon idole, mon héros. Tu étais tout pour moi, et tu _es parti._

Itachi regarda son cadet, masquant très bien son choc. Il n'aurait jamais soupçonné que Sasuke se confronte à lui sur le terrain des sentiments, ni même que ses ressentis puissent être si profonds.

- Pour moi, Itachi, continua le plus jeune, tu étais tout ce qui comptait. Tu étais mon grand frère. Ça m'était égal combien tu pouvais être doué, ou même que tu sois meilleur que moi, la seule chose qui importait à mes yeux c'était le fait que tu étais _mon_ grand frère, mon aîné. Et tu es parti, en me disant seulement de devenir le meilleur Love Cat possible.

- Sasuke... Itachi posa sa tasse de café, regardant son frère. J'ai mal agi envers toi. J'en ai eu marre d'être un Love Cat, ça m'ennuyait même d'être le meilleur. Je voulais quelque chose de nouveau, un défi. Je ne voulais pas attendre d'être acheté comme un vulgaire jouet bon marché. Je me sentais comme une prostituée, même si j'avais le droit de refuser mon propriétaire, ça me semblait malgré tout une dégoûtante combinaison de prostitution et d'esclavage. J'ai fait des erreurs dans ma jeunesse, je peux l'admettre, mais la pire a été de t'abandonner à ces gens. Si j'avais été un bon frère, je t'aurais pris avec moi, mais je ne l'ai pas fait. Je t'ai laissé derrière moi, subissant le sort que j'avais déjà vécu, et ce n'était pas bien de ma part. Je sais que je ne le mérite pas, petit frère, mais je voudrais que tu me pardonnes.

Les deux félins restèrent assis en silence un long moment, digérant les paroles prononcées. Sasuke leva finalement les yeux, des yeux remplis d'une émotion qu'Itachi n'avait pas vue dirigée vers lui depuis bien longtemps : de l'amusement.

- Itachi, si tu ne m'avais pas laissé là, je n'aurais jamais rencontré Naruto, dit-il, un sourire mélancolique sur son visage en pensant à son amour. Donc, il y a longtemps que je t'ai pardonné. Il va me falloir du temps pour oublier, mais je pense à nouveau à toi en tant que famille, grand frère. Tu es le bienvenu chez moi quand tu veux.

Sasuke se leva, prêt à partir, mais une pression sur sa queue lui fit faire une pause. Il baissa les yeux pour voir qu'Itachi y avait entrelacé la sienne, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire quand ils étaient plus jeunes. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire à cette vision avant que la queue d'Itachi ne s'éloigne. Sasuke lui adressa un signe de tête avant qu'il ne quitte le café.

Itachi le regarda s'éloigner avec un sourire avant de se lever à son tour.

Neji l'attendait, après tout. L'être humain devait être enfin réveillé et fin prêt pour le deuxième round.

Lorsqu'il se montra à leur porte le lendemain, un Neji irritable dans son sillage, Naruto n'émit aucune objection. Il fit simplement un pas de côté et laissa son beau-frère entrer dans la maison. Le brun hocha la tête dans sa direction alors qu'il tirait Neij à l'intérieur via leurs doigts entrelacés. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils au cas où il oserait faire des commentaires, mais Naruto enveloppa simplement un bras autour des épaules de son ami.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Neji, dit Naruto avec un soupir dramatique. Je sais ce que c'est quand un Love Cat te tient entre ses griffes !

- Tu ne pourras plus le savoir si tu ne retires pas ton bras dans la minute.

Debout dans l'embrasure de la porte, berçant Toshi dans ses bras, Sasuke lança un regard furieux à son compagnon, qui rapidement relâcha son ami. Itachi se détacha à son tour de l'homme aux yeux pâles, se dirigeant vers son frère et sa nièce. Il la prit calmement des bras de Sasuke, murmurant doucement à l'oreille du bébé. Neji fronça à nouveau les sourcils quand Itachi tourna ses yeux vers lui, son regard contemplatif.

- Jamais de la vie, dit-il sèchement. Je n'aurai pas d'enfants avec toi.

- Mm, je n'ai pas particulièrement envie de tomber enceint, dit Itachi avec un soupir, alors qu'il caressait les cheveux de Toshi. Et c'est la seule façon dont cela fonctionnerait, après tout. Maintenant, s'il y avait un moyen pour que _tu_ portes mes enfants…

Le félin se perdit dans ses pensées avec une grimace, provoquant un rougissement chez Neji.

Naruto se précipita pour récupérer sa fille, souriant alors qu'elle roucoulait à sa vue. Il la blottit contre lui, tout en s'asseyant sur le canapé. Sasuke fut à côté de lui en un instant, agitant sa queue devant le visage de Toshi. Le bébé fit une tentative pour lever la sienne, obtenant un petit résultat non satisfaisant. Elle fronça les sourcils, essayant encore plus de la soulever, avant de commencer à pleurer à la place. Naruto soupira, lançant à son compagnon un regard légèrement sévère, avant d'emporter l'enfant hors de la pièce.

Itachi se coula dans un siège, attirant distraitement Neji sur ses genoux. Il ignora le couinement mortifié de l'homme, drapant ses bras et sa queue autour de lui.

- Alors, Sasuke, dois-je m'attendre à d'autres enfants de toi dans le futur ? demanda-t-il pendant que l'une de ses mains glissait subtilement sous la chemise de Neji, caressant sa peau douce. Quelques nièces ou neveux de plus ?

- Je ne pense pas, dit Sasuke avec un haussement d'épaules. Après tout, si je suis tombé enceint cette fois ce n'était que par accident.

- Tu ne t'attendais pas à être aussi fertile, n'est-ce pas, petit frère ? demanda Itachi, un sourire sur son visage.

Sasuke fixa son frère aîné, sa queue commençant à se hérisser peu à peu, ses oreilles s'aplatissant sur sa tête.

- Tu ferais mieux de t'assurer que ton petit homme ne t'extorque pas les mêmes faveurs que le mien, grogna-t-il. Ou tu pourrais bien te retrouver avec tes propres petits paquets de joie.

- Mon Neji est parfaitement obéissant, dit Itachi d'un air supérieur. Il est parfaitement heureux avec moi aux commandes de notre relation. Il n'est pas du tout…

L'aîné des Uchiha s'interrompit brusquement avec un fort ronronnement. Sasuke regarda en état de choc Neji qui grattait derrière l'oreille gauche de son frère, le réduisant en une masse frémissante de Love Cat. Le Hyuuga sourit d'un air complice à Sasuke tout en continuant à gratter l'oreille de son chat.

- Tu disais, Itachi ? murmura-t-il.

Ce dernier pencha un peu plus sa tête dans la main caressante.

- Ne t'arrête pas... gémit-il. C'est si bon...

- Qui a le contrôle dans cette relation ? demanda Neji dans un chuchotement fort.

Itachi gémit plus fort.

- Toi, marmonna-t-il. Ouiii, là, juste là ! Là !

L'humain retira sa main tout en laissant échapper un léger rire. Il la descendit sur le visage de son amant. Itachi ouvrit paresseusement les yeux, les clignant comme s'il était désorienté. Neji se pencha et plaça un baiser sur sa joue avant de soulever un sourcil vers Sasuke.

Le brun ricana à la vue que son frère lui offrait, avant qu'une voix ne parle dans son dos, le faisant sursauter.

- Nah, l'endroit préféré de Sasuke n'est pas son oreille. Lui, il adore quand je lui gratouille le ventre.

Sasuke sentit son visage devenir de plus en plus sombre alors que son frère et Neji le dévisageaient en état de choc. Il lança un regard furieux à Naruto qui souriait en regardant les deux visiteurs, évidemment inconscient de l'embarras dans lequel il venait de plonger son amant.

- Vraiment, idiot ? siffla Sasuke. Parce que si je me souviens bien, toi tu aimes quand je caresse ton…

- Il y a des enfants dans cette pièce !

L'exclamation venait de la porte où se tenait Kakashi, berçant Akihito et Sachio, dans ses bras. Les yeux d'Itachi s'illuminèrent instantanément, et Neji soupira. Kakashi remit Sachio à son oncle, avant de regarder vers Akihito. A la surprise de tous, Neji tendit ses mains vers l'enfant. Kakashi le lui remit, tout sourire en voyant les yeux d'Itachi s'allumer à nouveau. Il était visiblement ravi d'être près de ses deux neveux.

Sasuke enveloppa sa queue autour de son ventre, encore un peu ennuyé par les dires de Naruto, mais son homme ne semblait pas s'en apercevoir. Il s'installa sur les genoux de du brun, câlinant le chat grognon.

- Alors, Itachi, dit Kakashi en souriant au chat plus âgé tout en s'asseyant sur une chaise libre, qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici ?

- Je suis ici pour voir ma famille, répondit ce dernier, ses yeux s'assombrissant alors qu'il regardait Kakashi. Et aux dernières nouvelles, tu _n'en_ fais _pas_ partie.

- Maa, Itachi, on dirait que tu ne m'aimes pas beaucoup, constata Kakashi en soulevant un sourcil.

- En effet, acquiesça simplement Itachi. Les seuls souvenirs que j'ai de vous sont mauvais.

Un bref éclair de douleur traversa les yeux de Kakashi, à l'insu de tout le monde, hormis de Neji. L'homme aux yeux pâles glissa avec précaution des genoux de son amant, portant le bébé dans ses bras vers Naruto. Celui-ci lui sourit avec reconnaissance tout en réceptionnant avec douceur son fils aux cheveux d'or.

Neji retourna vers Itachi, reprenant aussi Sachio. Le Love Cat lui lança un regard furieux, mais le laissa lui prendre l'enfant. Dès que Sachio fut installé dans les bras de Sasuke, il revint auprès d'Itachi, s'installant à cheval sur ses genoux. Il regarda droit dans ses yeux, enfouissant ses mains dans la douce masse de cheveux noirs.

- Itachi, lui dit-il, laisse tomber.

Ce dernier fixa Neji, son regard vide de toute émotion, ses mains reposant légèrement sur les hanches du jeune homme. Ce dernier soutint son regard, ses mains parcourant toujours les cheveux sombres. Les yeux noirs s'adoucirent après un moment et il frotta légèrement les hanches de son amant.

- Kakashi, murmura t-il, dardant son regard sur l'homme. Sasuke te considère de toute évidence comme une partie de sa famille, et tu élèves ma nièce et mes neveux, tu vas, de ce fait, clairement faire partie de ma vie. Je pense donc que je peux mettre de côté toute animosité passée que j'ai eue envers toi.

Neji sourit à son amant, se penchant pour laisser sa tête reposer sur l'épaule d'Itachi. Kakashi sourit au Love Cat, plissant son œil.

- Maa, Itachi, dit-il, en se frottant le derrière du crâne. Bien sûr. Maintenant, quelqu'un a-t-il faim ?

Naruto sourit alors qu'Akihito s'emparait d'un hochet. Il secoua joyeusement le jouet, un petit sourire sur son visage enfantin. Le blondinet gloussa avant de chatouiller le ventre du bébé, faisant croître son sourire innocent.

Un roucoulement indigné le fit se tourner. Il eut un petit rire en voyant Neji essayer de faire plaisir à Sachio et Toshi en même temps. Les petits monstres réclamaient tous deux son attention pleine et entière, et il luttait pour la donner ne serait-ce qu'à _l'un_ d'eux.

- Neji, surveille Akihito, dit-il, se dirigeant vers les deux bébés bruns.

Le Hyuuga lui sourit chaleureusement avant de prendre l'enfant aux cheveux d'or.

Naruto chatouilla le ventre des «jumeaux» et sourit à leurs cris joyeux. Il commença à leur faire des grimaces, ce que Sasuke lui avait expressément interdit de faire, provoquant chez Sachio un regard que Naruto qualifiait de «sceptique».

- Eh bien, parfait, dit le papa et il tira la langue au bébé. Sois comme ton père !

- Pourquoi, idiot, quand tu le dis de cette façon, on dirait que tu ne le penses pas.

La tête de Naruto se tourna vers la porte, et il sourit à Sasuke qui le regardait. Sachio agita les bras en l'air, heureux d'entendre le son de la voix de son père. Le brun traversa la pièce jusqu'à l'enfant, tendant un doigt au bébé pour qu'il le saisisse. Toshi commença à agiter ses bras en l'air à son tour, rouge d'indignation, jusqu'à ce que Sasuke lui donne un doigt à saisir à elle aussi. Elle le coinça promptement dans sa bouche, suçant avidement.

Grimaçant, le félin ne dit rien. Il se pencha et planta un baiser rapide sur la joue de son compagnon avant de sourire à ses enfants. Naruto se laissa aller contre lui, souriant d'une manière un peu absente. Il remarqua distraitement qu'Itachi bougeait dans la pièce pour s'asseoir auprès de Neji.

- Ils sont magnifiques, Sasuke, dit doucement le chat le plus vieux pendant qu'il s'asseyait à côté de son amant.

Sasuke regarda Naruto, ses lèvres retroussées par un fin sourire.

- Oui, ils le sont.

Les yeux sombres de Sasuke rétrécirent au moment où il entra dans le salon pour trouver Naruto qui l'attendait, berçant Akihito dans ses bras. Puis, ils se précipitèrent vers le côté, accrochant Kakashi qui se prélassait sur une chaise avec Toshi alors qu'Itachi et Neji étaient sur le canapé, ce dernier tenant Sachio. L'homme aux yeux pâles était en train de beaucoup s'attacher aux enfants.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? demanda Sasuke alors que tout le monde le regardait dans l'expectative. Une convention ?

- Non, Sasuke, dit Naruto avec un large sourire. Kakashi était en train de me dire que comme je t'ai acheté, ton nom de famille change officiellement pour Uzumaki avec toute cette paperasse, et puisque tu es partiellement humain, tu es officiellement considéré comme mon conjoint.

Sasuke regarda son compagnon, totalement muet. Il était marié ? Marié à Naruto ?

- Mais, je ne suis pas vraiment heureux avec ça, dit Naruto.

Le cœur du Love Cat se mit à battre anormalement vite. Naruto ne voulait pas être marié avec lui ? Sasuke pensait pourtant qu'ils étaient heureux. Ils avaient une famille, ils étaient amoureux, non ?

- Alors nous allons avoir une cérémonie !

- U…une... cérémonie ? demanda le brun avec de grands yeux. Comment ça ?

- Avec un maire et tout ! dit Naruto, les yeux brillants d'excitation. Un véritable mariage !

Sasuke fixa le blondinet un long moment pendant que l'homme était de toute évidence de plus en plus nerveux. Il regarda rapidement Akihito avant de le faire rebondir légèrement. Le bébé laissa échapper un gloussement avant de tendre sa main. Ses doigts se déplièrent pour révéler une alliance en or. Il roucoula doucement avant de porter la bague à sa bouche pour la sucer.

Sasuke traversa rapidement la distance le séparant de son fils cadet, récupérant l'anneau des mains enfantines avant qu'il ne puisse atteindre sa bouche. Il glissa la bague à son propre doigt, remarquant que Naruto en portait une assortie, avant de prendre Akihito des bras de son compagnon. Il déposa un baiser sur la tête de son fils avant de le remettre à Itachi, qui attendait sur le côté.

Puis il se tourna vers son amant et l'attira dans ses bras.

Naruto gémit lorsque la bouche du brun se referma sur la sienne. Sasuke l'attira tout contre lui, le dévorant avec une telle force que l'homme s'effondra dans ses bras, ses genoux se dérobant sous lui. Il continua de l'embrasser farouchement, tout en le faisant reculer contre un mur.

- Sasuke, haleta Naruto, libérant ses lèvres avec difficulté. Alors, tu es heureux comme ça ?

Ce dernier grogna, capturant à nouveau les lèvres de son compagnon. Celui-ci lutta une fois de plus pour échapper à la prise de son amant, s'élançant loin de lui et allant même jusqu'à se cacher derrière le canapé. Les yeux noirs devenaient de plus en plus brûlants, à mesure qu'il avançait vers son mari - _son mari_ - qui s'était esquivé et avait plongé plus loin derrière le canapé. Itachi eut un petit rire devant le spectacle d'un Sasuke commençant à traquer son amant sans relâche, alors que ce dernier se mettait à balbutier.

- Euh, on va, euh, moi et Kakashi, c'est comme ça que… qu'on a…

Naruto se précipita et fit le tour du canapé, toujours suivi par le Love Cat.

- P… planifiés tout ça... euh, nous pensions à whouaa - reste là-bas ! - Faire ça ici, juste une petite cerem – ahh ! Non, là bas ! - petite cérémonie !

Itachi se leva, réalisant que Sasuke n'allait pas s'arrêter. Il hocha la tête à l'attention de Kakashi qui lui sourit joyeusement.

- Maa, la poussette est déjà dans la voiture, avec un sac à langer. Va pour le parc, tout le monde ?

Pendant que tous sortaient, Neji regarda par-dessus son épaule juste à temps pour voir Sasuke s'attaquer déjà à Naruto à même la table basse, ses mains déchirant sa chemise.

Il courut pour rattraper Itachi.

Deux semaines plus tard, Naruto et Sasuke se tenaient sous le grand arbre dans leur cour, un prêtre les unissant dans les liens sacrés du mariage. L'homme avait passé un long moment à regarder les oreilles d'Itachi et Sasuke, jusqu'à ce que Naruto ne le rappelle sèchement à l'ordre.

Leurs amis étaient là, tous regardant tranquillement la cérémonie, avec de francs sourires sur leurs visages. Dès que celle-ci fut terminée, Naruto jeta ses bras autour de son mari, l'embrassant fougueusement. Après quelques sifflets, hourras et miaulements de chat, leurs amis réalisèrent qu'ils n'étaient pas prêts de s'arrêter. Un certain nombre de forts toussotements plus tard, les nouveaux mariés se séparèrent enfin et la fête commença.

Quelques heures plus tard Naruto traînait son mari ivre dans l'escalier de leur chambre à coucher – lui-même tout aussi saoul que le chat l'était – dépassant leurs amis, qui avaient tous atteint leur propre niveau d'ivresse le plus haut.

Leur première idée avait été d'aller dans l'une des chambres du bas, mais après avoir ouvert une porte et découvert Itachi et Neji dans une position que Sasuke mourrait d'envie d'essayer, ils se dirigèrent finalement vers l'étage.

- Sasuke... gémit Naruto comme le chat s'arrêtait sur le palier du haut, poussant le blond contre un mur.

Il ravagea rapidement son cou avant de le traîner à nouveau vers la chambre à coucher. Naruto grogna alors qu'il trébuchait derrière lui, une vague de luxure engloutissant son corps.

Le brun le poussa sur le lit, ses yeux remplis d'amour pendant qu'il commençait à déshabiller son _mari._ Naruto était exceptionnellement réactif quand il était en état d'ivresse... ou excité... ou heureux... il était sensible à ses caresses et ses baisers à tout moment.

Il passa ses mains le long de ce corps mince, en appréciant la sensation sous lui. Naruto gémissait et soupirait si joliment, ses lèvres rouge-rosée gonflées par les agressions du brun sur elles.

Malgré la présence des invités en bas, Sasuke joua du corps de Naruto comme d'un instrument, aussi fort qu'il pouvait. Il le prépara lentement, très lentement, jouissant de le faire supplier et gémir, jusqu'à ce que son corps fût enfin plus que prêt à l'accepter.

Et quand il glissa en lui, ce fut parfait. C'était toujours parfait, mais ça semblait meilleur pour une raison, simplement parce qu'ils étaient mariés. Sasuke poussa un faible gémissement guttural avant de commencer à pousser, s'enfonçant plus profondément dans le corps de son mari.

Naruto criait, les bras serrés autour des épaules du brun, alors qu'il tanguait et s'agitait comme un navire en perdition sous les coups de boutoir de son amant. Sasuke ronronna plus fort dans son oreille, sa queue commençant à s'enrouler autour du sexe de son mari. Naruto. Ce dernier se mit à sangloter au plaisir supplémentaire, labourant le dos du love cat de ses ongles.

Trois poussées de plus et ils explosaient ensemble. Le cri de Naruto aurait pu être entendu d'en bas, et l'avait très probablement été, mais celui de Sasuke fut uniquement pour les oreilles de son amour.

Plus tard, alors qu'ils étaient étendus dans les bras l'un de l'autre, les yeux dans les yeux, attendant que le sommeil vienne les emporter, Naruto ne put s'empêcher de penser que l'avenir semblait prometteur.

* * *

><p>A dans deux semaines pour l'épilogue... Et oui déjà!<p> 


	14. Chapter 13

**Note de la traductrice du chapitre précédent (et de l'épilogue):** Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews et merci de votre fidélité tout au long des chapitres. Les reviews étant notre maigre salaire, ça fait toujours plaisir de lire vos avis, vos impressions au fil de l'eau surtout quand c'est du positif, ça nous encourage à continuer. J'ai beaucoup aimée traduire des chapitres de cette fiction, c'était vraiment très agréable. J'espère avoir réussie à vous transmettre les tonalités si intéressantes de cette fiction sur le thème des nekos et je suis contente que vous ayez pu découvrir l'auteur anglophone, même si c'était à travers mes mots, au fil des chapitres que j'ai traduit. Ce fut un vrai plaisir de traduire cette fiction, n'hésitez pas à lire les autres travaux de traductions qui sont tout aussi dignes de vôtre intérêt. Merci encore chers lecteurs et au plaisir de vous lire bientôt, j'espère, au détour de nouvelles traductions. J'en profite également pour remercier Hagane, Myuiko ainsi que toute l'équipe de Hon'Yaku no Yasha qui ont travaillés sur ce projet de traduction et fait en sorte que cela arrive à terme, jusqu'à la publication des derniers chapitres. Merci pour votre engagement à tous qui permet de réaliser et d'aboutir à des publications aussi sympa et de continuer à enrichir le domaine français de la fanfic Yaoi. Un grand coup de chapeau bas à vous tous ! Yzan.

* * *

><p>Traducteur : Yzanmyo<p>

* * *

><p>Epilogue<p>

* * *

><p>- Sasuke ! Sasuke ! Reviens ici !<p>

Kakashi eut un petit rire en voyant un éclair noir passer précipitamment derrière la fenêtre de la nurserie. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers Akihito, qui le regardait avec de grands yeux couleur saphir.

- Enfoiré ! Tu as laissé des poils partout dans le lit ! Je t'avais dit de te brosser tous les jours !

Kakashi câlina le bébé légèrement, gagnant un frêle gazouillis.

- Toi, tu ne grandiras jamais normalement.

_Deux ans après_

- Bâtaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaard !

Naruto tressaillit et grimaça alors que Toshi hurlait son nouveau mot favori. Il l'avait lui-même murmuré à propos de Sasuke un peu plus tôt, son enfoiré de mari, et avait oublié que Toshi et Sachio apprenaient chaque jour de nouvelles expressions, s'appropriant celles entendus ici ou là.

- Chut, chut, ma chérie, roucoula Naruto. Allons, dis Papou ! Tu l'as dit hier ! Dis Pap…

- BÂTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARD !

- Merde ! jura Naruto, réalisant qu'elle n'allait pas abandonner là-dessus. Je veux dire, zut !

- Bâtaard.

Il se retourna, reportant son attention sur Sachio qui l'observait de sa chaise haute, un air contrarié froissant son petit visage. Il claqua rageusement ses poings minuscules sur sa petite table, fixant toujours son père.

- Bâtaard ! cria-t-il. Pa'cakes !

Gémissant, leur père déposa Toshi au sol, se dépêchant de préparer le petit déjeuner pour les trois enfants de deux ans. Heureusement, Akihito était calmement assis sur sa chaise, attendant avec une expression étrangement sereine. Naruto avait été surpris que le petit semble être celui qui ressemblait le plus à Sasuke question tempérament, jusqu'à ce qu'Itachi ne lui dise que ce dernier était capable de hurler comme un cochon qu'on égorge quand il était en colère, étant enfant.

Naruto retourna rapidement la crêpe dans la poêle, attendant qu'elle cuise. Sachio pleurait toujours après son repas qui tardait, alors que Toshi se contentait de tirer à répétition sur le pantalon de pyjama de son père.

- Toshi, gémit celui-ci, regardant vers elle. Arrête ça s'il te plaît !

- Non, dit la petite fille, sa bouche formant une ligne têtue. Papou-Bâtaard.

- Toshi, pleurnicha Naruto pendant qu'il décollait la crêpe et la glissait dans une assiette.

Il versa à nouveau de cette pâte lisse dans la poêle avant de couper la première crêpe pour Sachio.

-Ne dis pas ce mot ! Dis-le encore une fois et tu n'auras _aucune_ crêpe !

Les yeux sombres de Toshi s'élargirent et son menton commença à trembler. Le cœur du blondinet se serra devant les yeux de sa fille se remplissant de larmes, et il l'a pris rapidement dans ses bras.

- Oh, ma chérie, je suis désolé, chuchota-t-il. Bien sûr que tu peux avoir un pancake ! Je suis vraiment désolé…

Toshi renifla, se pencha en avant et planta un baiser maladroit sur la joue de son père. Ce dernier sourit doucement pendant qu'il la glissait dans sa chaise haute.

- Pa'cakes !

Naruto soupira au cri strident de Sachio, revenant au fourneau pour retourner la deuxième crêpe qui cuisait. Il servit rapidement la première à Sachio qui se jeta littéralement dessus - utilisant les deux mains. Il sortit la deuxième et la coupant pour Toshi, avant de verser une troisième pour Akihito.

- Jour'…

Naruto se tourna et sourit à l'arrivée de Sasuke dans la cuisine. Le chat posa un baiser sur le front de Sachio, qui le fixa d'un œil colérique malgré l'agitation, avant d'ébouriffer les cheveux de Toshi. Celle-ci sourit gentiment à son père pendant que Naruto plaçait une assiette devant elle.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'on dit ? demanda Sasuke, arquant un sourcil devant sa fille.

Toshi tourna son sourire vers Naruto.

- Mar'chi, Papou-bâtaard !

Le blond se figea, sa spatule planant au-dessus de la crêpe d'Akihito. Il se tourna pour regarder Sasuke qui lui regardait vers Toshi avant de tourner ses yeux durs sur Naruto.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle vient de dire là ?

La voix du brun était glaciale. Naruto recula.

- Uh, merci ?

La tension dans la pièce était à son comble, interrompue ensuite par Akihito.

- Merde ?

_Trois ans après_

- Oncle Neji ?

Ce dernier soupira, baissant son regard vers « les jumeaux » qui le regardaient fixement. Chacun des deux l'observait avec une expression innocente à laquelle Neji ne faisait absolument pas confiance, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde. C'était leur cinquième anniversaire, ils avaient déjà reçu leurs cadeaux, mais les petits démons essayaient d'obtenir furtivement davantage de chacun. Neji était sûr qu'Itachi leur avait déjà glissé à chacun quelque chose en supplément de ce qu'ils avaient déjà reçu.

- Non, dit-il immédiatement. Le regard innocent s'agrandit. Vous n'aurez rien de plus. Allez embêter votre oncle 'Tachi.

Fronçant les sourcils, contrariés que leurs charmes n'aient pas fonctionné sur le Hyuuga, les deux s'éloignèrent. Neji les observa s'en aller avec un soupir.

- E'cuse moi, 'ncle 'Eji…

Neji baissa son regard, ses yeux s'adoucirent alors qu'ils tombaient sur Akihito. Plus petit que son frère et sa sœur, ses cheveux d'or tombant dans ses yeux, qu'il ignorait. Il serrait contre lui un petit jouet en forme de renard que Neji lui avait donné l'an dernier, et dont l'enfant ne se séparait jamais apparemment.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Aki ? demanda-t-il doucement, tout en s'accroupissant devant lui.

Akihito lui sourit gentiment.

- Je voudrais un aut're morceau de gâteau, si teu plaît, prononça-t-il poliment, montrant la table qu'il ne pouvait pas atteindre. Choc'lat, ajouta le petit garçon benoîtement.

- Mais bien sûr, dit Neji avec un sourire.

Il coupa un grand morceau du gâteau pour son neveu préféré, ajoutant quelques pastilles de chocolat supplémentaire des autres morceaux pour lui.

- Et voilà, dit-il tout en tendant l'assiette au garçon.

Akihito lui décocha un sourire étincelant.

- Tu manges avec moi, 'ncle 'Eji ? demanda-t-il.

Celui-ci fondit en son for intérieur, soulevant Akihito et le portant vers une chaise. Il s'assit avec le garçonnet sur ses genoux, l'observant pendant qu'il commençait à manger. Neji s'était enfin habitué aux enfants, mais il refusait toujours de les surveiller plus longuement qu'un certain nombre d'heures.

- Je t'aime, 'ncle 'Eji, dit Akihito avec un sourire. Tu es mon 'ncle préfé'é.

Neji resserra plus étroitement sa prise sur Akihito, incapable d'arrêter le sourire qui s'étirait à travers son visage d'habitude si froid .

_Cinq ans après_

- PAPA !

Naruto grimaça pendant qu'Akihito passait au pas de charge à travers le salon, se dirigeant directement vers les escaliers. L'enfant, qui avait été un bébé très calme, était devenu fort bruyant. Sachio et Toshi, quant à eux, s'étaient apaisés, devenant plus calmes et… et, bien plus diaboliques.

Naruto observa Akihito qui atteignait les escaliers, mais au pire moment possible Kyuubi fila devant, passant sous ses pieds et envoyant littéralement voler l'enfant dans les airs, droit dans les escaliers.

- Aki ! cria l'adulte, sautant sur ses pieds et se précipitant vers lui. Il récupéra le garçon dans ses bras, passant ses mains sur son visage. Est-ce que ça va ? Aki, s'il te plaît, dis-moi que tu vas bien !

- Papou, je vais très bien, maugréa le garçon. Laisse-moi partir !

- Non ! dit Naruto, retenant son fils pour qu'il se repose plus confortablement sur ses genoux. Tu es sûr que ça va ? Tu ne t'es pas cogné la tête trop fort ? Oh Mon Dieu, est-ce que tu as une commotion ?

- PAPA ! hurla Akihito de plus belle. Dis à Papou qu'il arrête de me couver !

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? cria Sasuke d'en haut.

Akihito roula ses yeux.

- Trébuché sur Kyuu ! Tombé dans les escaliers ! maugréa-t-il.

- _Quoi__!_

En quelques secondes, Sasuke fut en bas des escaliers lui aussi, s'agenouillant près de son mari et de leur fils, palpant de ses propres mains le visage d'Akihito. Ce dernier gémit, s'effondrant dans les bras de Naruto.

- Pourquoi vous vous inquiétez autant pour moi, je vais très bien ! gémit-il.

Naruto leva les yeux, rencontrant ceux de Sasuke par-dessus la tête de leur enfant. Chacune de leurs prunelles était emplie de douleur et de souvenirs de traumatismes passés.

- Parce que nous t'aimons, Aki, dit le blond d'un ton apaisant, caressant ses cheveux. Nous t'aimons beaucoup.

- Ok, marmonna Akihito. Papa, on peut aller au parc maintenant ?

- Naturellement, dit Sasuke pendant qu'il se relevait.

Naruto libéra son fils, souriant tristement pendant que ce dernier se redressait.

- Partons, avant que ton frère et ta sœur ne veuillent venir avec nous.

Akihito fit la tête à cette idée pendant qu'il se dépêchait de suivre Sasuke, prenant sa main pendant qu'il commençait à bavarder. Le brun sourit à son fils, raffermissant la prise sur sa main.

Naruto les observa s'en aller, toujours sur le plancher, ramenant ses jambes jusqu'à son torse, reposant son menton sur ses genoux. Il détestait quand Akihito était blessé.

Ça réveillait trop de démons du passé.

_Cinq ans après_

- Je ne peux pas croire que tu la laisses sortir ! siffla Sasuke, sa queue totalement hérissée. Elle n'a que quinze ans !

- Justement. Elle a _quinze__ans__!_ railla Naruto. Ce qui est assez vieux pour un premier rendez-vous !

- Non, elle ne l'est pas ! hurla le brun, aplatissant ses oreilles. _Dix__-__huit ans,_ ça, c'est assez vieux !

- Uzumaki Sasuke ! dit le blond, plaçant ses mains sur ses hanches. Tu _ne_ gâcheras _pas_ cette soirée pour ta fille !

- Papa a raison, grogna Sachio d'où il était assis, près de son père sur le divan. Je ne l'aime pas ce type !

- Ce n'est pas à vous de choisir ! gronda Naruto. Maintenant, chut, elle arrive.

Il sourit à sa fille alors qu'elle descendait les escaliers. Elle était habillée d'une jolie robe, ni trop courte, ni trop longue. Le vêtement, d'un beau rouge bordeaux, mettait parfaitement en valeur ses traits et sa carnation.

- Papa ? demanda-t-elle anxieusement. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

Sasuke fronça les sourcils en se levant, entourant sa fille. Il la regarda de haut en bas avec soin, la jaugeant silencieusement.

- Tu es magnifique, grogna-t-il. Trop belle pour cet _humain__._

- Merci, Papa ! gazouilla-t-elle. Papou m'a dit que la robe était parfaite !

- Hn.

Sasuke battit de nouveau en retraite vers le divan, s'y laissant tomber sans ménagement.

Sachio lança un regard sombre à sa sœur quand la sonnette retentit. Naruto se dépêcha d'y répondre, laissant les chats hostiles s'observer les uns les autres.

Le garçon qui se tenait nerveusement sur le seuil était beau, pas assez beau pour sa fille naturellement, mais personne ne le serait jamais assez. Il avait de simples cheveux bruns et des yeux assortis, un sourire doux pendant qu'il saluait Naruto.

- B-Bonjour monsieur, marmonna-t-il. Je viens chercher Toshi.

- Keiji !

La jeune fille arriva rapidement du salon, un sourire serein sur son visage. Keiji la salua avec un bégaiement nerveux et un nouveau sourire.

- Profitez bien de votre soirée, dit Naruto pendant qu'ils descendaient le chemin vers la rue où le frère plus âgé de Keiji attendait dans une voiture.

- Hn, Sasuke apparut près de Naruto, ses yeux se rétrécissant alors qu'il observait les deux adolescents s'en aller.

Sachio boudait, debout derrière eux, et Naruto fronça les sourcils.

- Mais où est Aki ?

Un cri perçant retentit en bas du chemin, et les trois Uzumaki eurent tout juste le temps de voir Akihito sauter de l'arbre dans la cour, droit sur Keiji.

- Éloigne-toi de ma sœur, enfoiré !

Toshi saisit calmement la main de Keiji, le tirant vers elle, faisant en sorte qu'Akihito atterrisse devant eux au lieu de tomber directement sur son rendez-vous. Naruto fut là en un éclair, recueillant son fils dans ses bras et souriant tout en s'excusant auprès d'eux.

- Désolé pour ça, dit-il tout en se frottant l'arrière du crâne. Amusez-vous bien !

Akihito lutta dans les bras de son père, totalement ignoré par ce dernier. Sasuke arriva d'un pas nonchalant près d'eux, pendant que Toshi et son ami disparaissaient, souriant d'un air affecté à son plus jeune fils.

- Aki ! gronda Naruto. Tu devrais faire plus attention ! Tu sais que tu es fragile !

- Papa !

- Hn, Aki, Sasuke regarda à nouveau son enfant le moins Uchiha de tous et son sourire affecté s'agrandit. Bon garçon.

- SASUKE !

_Cinq ans après_

- Mmm, Sasuke, chuchota Naruto pendant que son mari le pressait plus loin contre le mur. Arrête de me taquiner ! poursuivit-il.

Ce dernier rit sous cape pendant qu'il continuait à caresser son blondinet à travers son pantalon. Naruto haleta fortement, s'arquant dans la main tentatrice.

- PAPA ! PAPOU !

Et aussi simple et rapide que ça, la chaude ambiance fut rapidement douchée. Sasuke gémit pendant qu'il sentait littéralement son amant se faner sous sa main, sa propre excitation s'envolant elle aussi. Naruto gloussa doucement, perchant sa tête sur l'épaule du chat.

- En haut, Sachio ! appela Naruto par-dessus l'épaule de Sasuke.

Ce dernier se décolla de son mari et se dirigea vers la porte de leur chambre à coucher, allant à la rencontre de son fils.

- Papa, cria Sachio pendant qu'il pénétrait avec fracas dans la chambre à coucher de ses parents. Papa, j'ai un problème !

Le visage de Sasuke devint sérieux en une fraction de secondes. Sachio était le plus Uchiha de tous ses enfants, celui qui ressemblait le plus à son père, donc s'il paniquait c'est que ça devait être très sérieux.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il, posant ses mains sur les épaules de son fils. Tu as des ennuis ? Tu as besoin d'argent ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, fils, quoi que ce soit, dis-moi.

- Je crois que je suis enceint !

Sasuke pâlit considérablement, regardant fixement son fils le plus âgé : le fils qui était le plus Uchiha de tous. Le fils qui était censé mettre les gens en cloque, pas _être_ mis en cloque !

Et alors, il s'évanouit.

Naruto couina joyeusement, jetant ses bras autour du cou de son fils et l'étreignant étroitement. Sachio enroula ses bras autour de la taille de son père. Il enfouit son visage dans son épaule, soupirant alors qu'il se détendait enfin.

- Oh, mon chéri, raconte-moi tout, dit le blond pendant qu'il tirait doucement son fils, menant Sachio jusqu'aux escaliers.

Son fils regarda par-dessus son épaule vers Sasuke, mais Naruto le traîna simplement hors de la pièce.

- Papa va bien. Alors, dis-moi plutôt, qui est l'heureux élu ?

_Un an après_

Naruto sourit, observant Akihito faire rebondir l'un de ses neveux sur ses genoux. Itachi tenait deux de ses nièces dans ses bras, alors que Toshi et Sachio eux-mêmes tenaient les deux petits derniers de la stupéfiante portée de cinq chatons de Sachio. Il observa Neji se pencher par-dessus l'épaule d'Itachi et chatouiller l'estomac de l'un des bébés de dix mois, souriant tout en faisant cela. Itachi se pencha et plaça un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de Neji avant de retourner toute son attention sur ses petites nièces. Kakashi se tenait dans un coin avec son amant, Iruka, discutant avec le mari de Sachio, Shin.

Des bras s'enroulèrent autour de la taille de Naruto et il leva les yeux pour sombrer dans une paire d'orbes noires. Sasuke lui sourit avant de presser ses lèvres en un doux baiser sur celles de son mari.

- Regarde notre famille, mon amour, chuchota-t-il.

Naruto se laissa aller dans ses bras et sourit.

- Et dire que bien des années plus tôt, je ne voulais pas de toi.

Sasuke mordit le cou de Naruto avec espièglerie, redécouvrant la peau bronzée de sa langue. Le blond soupira doucement, se reposant à nouveau dans l'étreinte de son mari, étreinte qui durait depuis vingt et une années maintenant.

- C'est une chance que je sois aussi têtu, n'est-ce pas ? rétorqua Sasuke.

Naruto se tourna pour lui faire face, l'embrassant profondément.

- Oui, c'est une chance en effet.

Il prit la main de son mari, l'entraînant hors de la pièce avec un sourire. Leur famille les observa « discrètement » disparaître, tous amusés à la vue du sourire totalement non Uchihesque qui s'étalait sur le visage de Sasuke.

Ce sourire qui le faisait ressembler au chat du Cheshire.

* * *

><p>**Clap clap clap**<br>Braaavo!  
>**Rideaux**<p>

Et voilà, _The Cheshire Cat_ c'est fini!  
>Ca vous a plu? Jusqu'au bout?<br>N'hésitez pas à nous le dire, ici en review et/ou en venant faire un tour sur le forum (voir profil), ça nous fera énormément plaisir, à nous ainsi qu'à l'auteur, à qui nous ferons un retour sur vos impressions.

Attendez, ne partez pas tout de suite!  
>Nous revenons dans deux semaines avec <em>Right Here Waiting<em> de The Cereal Killer. C'est pas beau ça?

Si notre travail vous plaît et que vous souhaitez mettre la main à la pâte d'une façon ou d'une autre, venez faire un tour sur le forum, l'équipe vous y attend!


End file.
